Moving On - Life after Logan
by Sammyl1440
Summary: A story of Rory's life after Logan and what a twist of fate can do. I do not own any characters or Gilmore girls just the ideas in the story
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Meeting**

It's been 18 months since Rory turned down Logan's proposal, she has been on the campaign trail the whole time and it is soon coming to an end.

 **Rory's POV**

I sit with my back facing the entrance to the business centre at some nice swanky hotel in downtown Seattle working on my current article for Hugo. As I'm reading through and proofing the article I hear a voice I know I would recognise in a heartbeat. I peak a look over my shoulder and there he is all suited up looking the essence of a successful business man conversing with his staff. I tune back around hoping he won't see me and I go back to my proofing.

20 minutes later I pack up my laptop and walk out towards the elevator bay to head back to my room. I press the call button and wait for the elevator hoping it will come before he sees me but as fate would have it no such luck.

"Reporter girl?" He says and I know I can't ignore him.

"Finn?" I say like I had no idea he was here.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me as he approaches me.

"Work, campaign trail" I say trying to seem casual as he envelopes me into his arms. I return the hug and take in his scent, god it's intoxicating I think.

"Oh that's right I heard you got a job travelling on that how's it going" he asks

"It's alright almost over thank god, I love the work just over living out of suitcases and not being able to enjoy some down time" I tell him.

"You staying here?" He asks

"Yeah have been for 2 days now" I reply

"How do I not know you are staying at one of the family hotels" he says and I forget that he was the heir to the Morgan family holdings which included hotels.

"I keep to myself and the bookings are made under Slate so nothing linking me to my location" I tell him.

"We have to catch up properly love, it's been too long. What are you doing tonight I want to take you to dinner" he tells me and I think about it. I haven't done anything fun or crazy in a while and we don't leave here for another 2 days.

"Why not, meet you in the bar at 7" I reply

"Done kitten, until then" he says and kisses me on the cheek and I feel a spark run through my skin. More intense then anything I felt with Logan and it confuses me.

I walk into a waiting elevator and up to my room I see I have 2 hours till I am to meet Finn so I decide to go through my suitcase and find the most appropriate outfit to wear.

 **Finn's POV**

I'm standing in the business centre talking with my staff seeing what's happening as I look around at all the campaign trail reporters and I wonder if she is there. I take another quick look and see someone with their back to me that could be her but I don't disturb just in case I am imagining it because I miss seeing her. It's been 18 months since she turned down my best mate and everyday since I last saw her I have been thinking about her she carved a place in my heart and she never even knew. Thinking I could check if she is staying here I make my way to the concierge.

"Afternoon Mr Morgan what can I help you with?" The concierge asks me

"Is there a Rory or Lorelai Gilmore staying here?" I ask her and she checks the database.

"No sir, no one by that name" she replies

"Thanks anyways" I say and turn around and there she is in all her glory. Rory Gilmore the most beautiful woman I have ever known, it was always hard for me in college because she was Logan's and a no go, but now she is free as a bird but it still feels taboo.

"Reporter girl?" I yell out as I take steps towards her.

"Finn?" She ask looking over at me

"What are you doing here?" I ask her acting like I don't know what she has been doing since she and Logan broke things off.

"Work, campaign trail" she replies as I engulf her in a hug taking in her scent, she is like Aphrodite I think to myself.

"Oh that's right I heard you got a job travelling on that how's it going" I reply

"It's alright almost over thank god, I love the work just over living out of suitcases and not being able to enjoy some down time" she tells me and I think back to all the fun times we had in college.

"You staying here?" I ask confused because she is not in the system.

"Yeah have been for 2 days" she tells me and I think how is that possible.

"I keep to myself and the bookings are made under Slate so nothing linking me to my location" she tells me and now I understand how she has slipped under my radar.

"We have to catch up properly love, it's been too long. What are you doing tonight I want to take you to dinner" I ask her hoping that she will say yes.

She takes her time thinking about it and then gives me her answer "Why not meet you in the bar at 7"

"Done kitten, until then" I purr back at her as I kiss her on the cheek. As I do I feel the electricity run through my lips as they make contact with her skin. It blows me away I have never know sparks like that not with anyone I have been with before that's for sure. I leave her to head to her room as I make my way to my office and make a phone call to the one person that can ease my mind about what I am doing.

"Finn what's up man I thought we were meeting up on Saturday in New York with Logan and Robert why you calling now?" he asks me

"Colin man I just ran into a blast from our Yale past and I need to talk about it" I tell him

"Blast from the past at Yale and you want to talk about it must only be one person or let me say one woman. She captured your heart and Logan's if I remember correctly" he says and I know now he is just fucking with me.

"Yeah reporter girl is here at the Seattle hotel and I just asked her out for dinner to catch up" I tell him

"What's wrong with that? Two old friends catching up after over 2 years of not seeing each other" he says trying to coax it out of me because he knows me so well that I tense up with any talk of feelings.

"It's not just that Col I still have those same feelings like back in college and when I kissed her on the cheek goodbye till later there was a major spark. I need to know if anything happens I won't be the worst mate in the world" I say finally letting it out and allowing it to sink in.

"I don't have a problem with it but you know who you need to speak to" he says and I understand exactly what he is saying.

"I have to call Logan don't I?" I say realising I have to speak to him and there is no way around it.

"Yeah that's what you gotta do. If you need call me afterwards" he says and hangs up.

I sit for a few minute and contemplate how I am going to broach this tough topic with one of my best mates. I then dial the number and hope his goes so much better than I think it will.

"Finn what can I do for you man?" Logan says

"Hey Logan I have a situation I need to talk to you about but I hope you won't get angry or be hurt about it" I say

"Why will I get angry or hurt what's going on?" He ask and I hear the confusion in his voice.

"I ran into Rory today at the Seattle hotel I'm working in and we have decided to catch up. I hope you don't mind" I say hoping he takes it alright.

"What Ace is there? Why would I have a problem with it?" He asks

"Well because back in college when you two were together, I never told you but I had/have a major thing for her. The redheads were always just a cover to hid my true feelings." I say and wait for him to digest this new information.

"You have liked Rory for more then 3 years and never told me?" He says questioning me.

"Yes I have and now that you are no longer together do you mind if I well for want of a better phrase 'have a crack' excuse how crass that sounds" I say to him hoping he won't want to kill me.

"She is a free woman so if she is available why not. I can't say I'm totally thrilled about it but I appreciate you asking. You know how hard it was for me to get over her but I'm in a good place now and I hope she is too. Have fun and see where it takes you. Only thing Finn don't hurt her you know the boys will kill you if you hurt her.I will see you Saturday" he says and we hang up.

I sit there and think about what he just said and I realised that he has in some ways given me his blessing which has me shocked but happy. I have to call Colin and tell him what just happened.

"Did he want to skin you alive or gave you the chance?" He asks as soon as he picks it up.

"Gave me a chance but at the same time warn me not to hurt her" I reply

"Yeah well I agree with everything he said if you hurt her you will deal with us you know we love her like a sister" he says and we finish up our call. I look at the time and see I need to head upstairs to my suite to shower and be ready in time to meet her in the bar at 7. I also need to make a reservation for dinner as I walk past the concierge and ask her to book a table for 2 at Canlis for 8 and have my car ready and waiting for me at 730. I get to my room shower and pick out a blue suit and grey dress shirt I forgo a tie and take a quick look in the mirror and see I look good. I look back at my watch and see it's 645 so I head down to the bar and grab a drink to settle my nerves. At exactly 7 she walks in and I lose my breath she looks stunning in a powder blue cocktail dress that molds to the curves of her body. Her hair is in its tender curls and her makeup is perfect. I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek again and feel the same spark.

"How about a pre dinner drink kitten?" I ask her.

"I wouldn't say no to a vodka martini straight up please" she says as she follows me to the bar.

"Thomas, another scotch for me please and a grey goose martini straight up for the stunning lady" I say and I turn back to her.

"You sure scrub up well there love" I say taking all of her in and I cannot for the life of me know why Logan gave her the ultimatum.

"So do you" she says with a smirk as she is handed her martini and takes a sip.

"Well made Thomas" she says and he blushes.

"So what has been happening in the life of the only Rory Gilmore" I ask as I take a drink of my scotch and watch her enjoy her martini.

"Not much really just travelling on the trail and writing been home for holidays but other then that nothing" she tells me

"So no new men?" I ask with a wink and she sputters with her martini.

"No, there has been no time" she says and I can tell she feels awkward so I change the subject.

"Well my life has been a boring charade of business life and then partying with the boys when we can all make time together" I say and I see a look in her eyes and I wonder but no time for that now we finish our drinks.

"Ready to go kitten, we have reservations for 8 my car is waiting outside for us" I say and she stands up and I lead her towards the exit with my hand on the small of her back and I think of how natural this feels.

 **Rory's POV**

I finally decide on my powder blue cocktail dress that accentuates my curves, my hair is done in soft curls and as alway minimal makeup. I grab my purse and look at the time and see I have 5 minutes to get down to the bar. I grab me key and head out of the room and down the elevator and walk straight into bar right on 7. I see him sitting by the bar and I give him a once over and damn he looks good in his suit he turns towards me and walks over and kisses me on the cheek. Sparks again and it stuns me I never thought of Finn that way before but thinking about it I may not be so stupid. But I'm getting ahead of myself we are just catching up as friends.

"How about a pre dinner drink kitten?" He asks and I follow him towards the bar.

"I wouldn't say no to a vodka martini" I say as I taking a seat next to him.

"Thomas, another scotch for me please and a grey goose martini straight up for the stunning lady" he says and turns back to me.

"You sure scrub up well there love" he says to me. I turn to find my martini waiting for me.

"So do you" I say and smirk while I take a sip of the martini. It's one of the best I have ever had.

"Well made Thomas" I tell him and see him blush.

"So what has been happening in the life of the only Rory Gilmore" Finn asks me as I enjoy more of my fabulous martini.

"Not much really just travelling on the trail and writing been home for holidays but other then that nothing" I tell him as I go to take another drink he says "So no new men?" And winks at me. I sputter into my drink. Is he asking if I have dated since Logan? Why? So he can tell him or is it for himself?

"No, there has been no time" I say and turn back to my drink.

"Well my life has been a boring charade of business life and then partying with the boys when we can all make time together"he tells me and it gets me thinking of the guys. I wonder how they all are but then stop because it will only lead to Logan and I finally got over it thanks to a good wallow session with mommy Christmas of the first year of the tour. I finish my drink and turn to look at Finn and take him in.

"Ready to go kitten, we have reservations for 8 my car is waiting outside for us" he says and I get up from my seat and Finn leads me out to the car with his hand on my back and it felt good it felt right but how could it he is best friends with Logan I think as we get to the car.

 ** _First chapter up hope you are enjoying it. All feedback is welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night on the Town**

 **Rory's POV**

We get into the car and Finn gives an address to the driver and he takes off from the kerb.

"So you asked about my love life now what about yours Finn, any special redheads in your life?" I ask him with such buoyancy

"I got over redheads kitten, I have moved onto sultry brunettes" he replies to me with a wink and smirk. Is Finn flirting with me? I was always slow to pick up when guys like me.

"Got anything to drink in here?" I ask

"Silly question kitten, it's me I always have something to drink" he says as he pops open a bottle of champagne and pours me a glass and himself one.

"To old friends" he says and we cheers and I drink the glass in one gulp.

"More please" I say and Finn refills the glass.

"Something wrong kitten?" He asks me and I don't know how to answer.

"No of course not, it's just seems like this tonight is more than just a catch up" I say to him as I down my second glass.

"Would it be such a bad thing if it was more then just a catch up?" He asks with a look of hope.

"What about Logan, he is your best friend and I'm his ex, isn't their some kind of bro code?" I say as I just grab the champagne from Finn and fill my glass again and top his up.

"I have already spoken to Logan this afternoon after we made plans and he said he is fine with whatever we want to do, just as long as I don't hurt you" he tells me and I have trouble thinking.

"He is ok with it?" I ask in shock

"Yes kitten, so no need to feel guilty. Lets just see where this may take us" he says to me as I finish my third glass of champagne within the 10 minutes.

"Ok I guess that's ok" I say and I lay back into his shoulder and he rubs my shoulder while we drive to the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"It's a surprise" he says

"Well how much longer I'm getting hungry" I start to whine.

"5 minutes my dear" he says and I relax back and enjoy his shoulder.

 **Finn's POV**

We hop in the car and I tell the driver where we are going and I sit back and relax.

"So you asked about my love life now what about yours Finn, any special redheads in your life?" She asks me and puts me off guard so I decide to tell her a part truth and see how she takes it.

"I got over redheads kitten, I have moved onto sultry brunettes"I say winking and smirking at her waiting to see her reaction.

"Got anything to drink?" She ask me looking straight ahead.

"Silly question kitten, it's me I always have something to drink" I say leaning forward grabbing two glasses and the chilled bottle of champagne. I pop the cork and pour a glass for Rory and then pour myself a glass.

"To old friends" I toast taking a drink while I see her gulp the whole glass down in one go.

"More please" she asks and I refill for her but she has me worried

"Something wrong kitten?" I ask trying to find out what's going on inside that head of hers now I am starting to understand what Logan used to go through.

"No of course not, it's just seems like this tonight is more than just a catch up" she says and now I understand he mild freak out and I look over at her.

"Would it be such a bad thing if it was more then just a catch up?" I ask hoping she doesn't run.

"What about Logan, he is your best friend and I'm his ex, isn't their some kind of bro code? She asks me and now I see where her mind is going time to put her at ease.

"I have already spoken to Logan this afternoon after we made plans and he said he is fine with whatever we want to do, just as long as I don't hurt you" I tell her gently hope to ease her mind.

"He is ok with it?" She asks and I can tell she is shocked.

"Yes kitten, so no need to feel guilty. Lets just see where this may take us" I tell her as she finishes her third glass of champagne.

"Ok I guess that's ok" she says and she lays back onto my shoulder and I put my arm around her rub her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" She asks me

"It's a surprise" I say to her.

"Well how much longer I'm getting hungry" she says to me.

"5 minutes my dear" she says as I feel her relax back into my arm.

5 minutes later we pull up to the restaurant.

"Love we have arrived I hope your hungry" I say as a joke knowing she is.

We walk straight in to the maitre'd.

"Can I help you sir?" He asks

"Reservation for Morgan" I tell him as he checks the list and leads us to a quite table down the back of the restaurant.

We are given menus and we order drinks and food and then start to converse again.

"So what are we actually doing Finn? Are we dating exclusive or is this just a casual spend time when in the same city thing? Not trying to put pressure but I would prefer to know" she says to me catching me off guard.

"I'm up for whatever you want love" I say to her giving her complete control know that will be the only way this will work.

"When do you leave for the boys catch up?" She asks me

"Saturday morning, the boys and I are catching up in New York Saturday night" I say to her

"A typical single boys night?" She asks cocking her eyebrow.

"Well that all depends on you doesn't it kitten?" I say with a smirk.

"Well I guess we can see what happens but I don't want you hitting on other women, after the whole bridesmaids thing with Logan I couldn't handle it" she tells me and I break out into a massive grin.

"You won't be sorry darling" I say as I lean across the table and kiss her ever so gently. When I do I'm gone she has me hook, line and sinker.

We enjoy dinner and dessert "So what next darling? Dancing? Drinks at a bar? My room? Your room?" I ask her with a chuckle.

"Lets go dancing" she replies with a smile

"Dancing it is" I reply as I hand my Amex black card to the waiter to pay the bill.

We leave the restaurant and enter my car "Tramp please" I tell my driver and we head off.

I sit back and pull her into my arms "So are you happy?" I ask her

"Surprisingly yes" she says as she leans in towards my mouth and I capture hers with mine. I trace my tongue playfully along her bottom lip hoping to gain entry to deepen the kiss and she doesn't deny me. The kiss is explosive and it takes my breath away and I have to pull back and take a few breaths.

"A little too much for you Finny?" She asks teasingly with the sexiest smirk on her face.

"Oh kitten you could never be too much, just breath taking" I say and I cringe internally at how corny I sound.

"Losing your touch?" She ask me again with a tempting look on her face.

"Never" I say and I dive right back into the kiss throwing all my feelings of desire into the kiss. We soon pull a part and she is gasping for air.

"Wow" she says and I smile knowing I have the same effect on her as she does on me.

"Mr Morgan sir we are here" the driver says

"Ready to shake that sexy ass Ms Gilmore" I say to her.

"Definitely Mr Morgan" she replies and I hop out and lend my hand to help her out. We walk straight up to the bouncer and he opens the rope and lets us in.

 **Rory's POV**

We enter the restaurant and are seated we order drinks and dinner and are sitting there waiting. What is this going to be I think to myself, what does he want from me? I need to get out of my head so I may as well just ask him.

"So what are we actually doing Finn? Are we dating exclusive or is this just a casual spend time when in the same city thing? Not trying to put pressure but I would prefer to know" I say to him hoping I don't spook him.

"I'm up for whatever you want love" he says to me and I am relieved.

"When do you leave for the boys catch up?" I ask him wanting to know how much time I have with him even though I know I am leaving in two days.

"Saturday morning, the boys and I are catching up in New York Saturday night" he tells me and I'm thankful that I am leaving on Friday to head to Chicago.

"A typical single boys night?" I ask him with a cocked eyebrow hoping he will get my unspoken question.

"Well that all depends on you doesn't it kitten?" He says and I start doing a happy dance inside.

"Well I guess we can see what happens but I don't want you hitting on other women, after the whole bridesmaids thing with Logan I couldn't handle it" I tell him and he has a massive grin on his face and I feel happier than I have in a long time and it surprises me.

"You won't be sorry darling" he says to me and he leans across the table and kisses me ever so gently, it makes my head spin.

After we finish our meal Finn then asks me "So what next darling? Dancing? Drinks at a bar? My room? Your room?" And I realise he is hoping to get lucky and I know for me it's too soon.

"Lets go dancing" I say getting excited as I haven't been out like that in ages.

"Dancing it is" he says and pays for the bill and we head out to the car.

"Tramp please" he says to the drive and comes back to me and pulls me into his arms.

"So are you happy?" He asks me and I think about how to answer.

"Surprisingly yes" I say as I lean up towards his mouth he comes towards mine and the crash together in a playful melody. I feel Finn's tongue trace along my bottom lip requesting entry and I know I can't deny it, so I allow him entry. I deepen the kiss taking as much of him as he will give me. He pulls back and takes a few breaths and a laugh inside.

"A little too much for you Finny?" I ask him teasingly and hoping I'm pulling off the sexy, sultry look.

"Oh kitten you could never be too much, just breath taking" he says and I think I'm going to faint with how sweet and corny he sounds.

"Losing you touch?" I ask him again trying to flirt my ass off.

"Never" he says pulling me into another kiss that this time he has me breathless, I'm lost in the kiss that shows such passion.

"Wow" is all I can say once we finish kissing because it has just blown my mind.

The driver advises us we have arrived.

"Ready to shake that ass Ms Gilmore?" He asks me

"Definitely Mr Morgan" I reply as he hops out of the car and offers me his hand out of the car. We walk straight into the club and check our coats then we are shown to a privet booth where he has more champagne delivered he pours two glasses.

"To new adventures" I say while looking at him.

"To new adventures kitten" he replies as we clink glasses and drink.

"So where is your next stop after Seattle love and how much longer do I have you?" He asks me.

"Chicago and 2 days" I tell him getting just a bit sad I will have to leave him soon.

"Well we just have to make the most of your time with me" he says dragging me out onto the dance floor. We spend the next few hours dancing, drinking and making out like we were in college. By 1 am I am spent "Finn can we go back to the hotel I need my sleep if you want me to be a ravishing creature tomorrow" I say to him.

"Lets go kitten" he says and we make our way back to the hotel he walks me to my room and kisses me good night and I retire to my room.

I get changed into my pjs and call mom I need to talk this out with her.

"Joe's crematorium, you kill me, we grill em" she says answering my call.

"Hey mom" I say

"Hey sweets what's with the late night call not that I don't like hearing from you but seriously what time is it in Seattle?" She rambles on.

"Mom it's like 1.30am and I had to tell you about my day and night. I ran into Finn yesterday" I say

"As in Finn and Colin Finn? As in hot tall dish of an Aussie?" She asks

"Yes mom one in the same and we caught up for dinner tonight and went dancing and we are kinda seeing each other" I blurt out scared of what she is going to think.

"Wait did you see you seeing Finn? As in Logan your ex's best friend isn't that a little weird?" She ask trying to to freak out on me.

"Yes mom and he actually spoke to Logan before we went out last night and he is ok with it as strange as it sounds" I tell her

"Well you just be careful kiddo" she says

"Ok well night mom talk soon" I say

"Night sweets" she replies

I finish the phone call and curl up into bed and dream about the night I just had with Finn.

 **Finn's POV**

I walk Rory to her room kiss her good night and head back to my suite. I get changed into some boxers and sit back on my bed and think about the night I just had out with the woman I have desired for 4 years. I send a text to Colin

*night went well call me if your still awake*

5 minutes later my phone rings.

"So you obviously didn't sleep with her so how can it have gone so well?" He ask me.

"She agreed to see what we can become" I tell him smiling.

"You sound happy" he says to me

"Yeah because I think for the first time in my whole life I am truly satisfied with we're my life is" I tell him

"Whoa Finn that's a big statement coming from you"

"I'm off to bed mate see you Saturday and don't tell the guys what I said please" I ask him

"It's fine your secret is safe with me" he says and we end our call and I get under the covers and fall asleep into a peaceful dream state.

 ** _Here you go guys the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Happy reading_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Day After**

 **Rory's POV**

I awake the next morning at 1030 and order some breakfast and coffee from room service and take a shower. I think about everything that happened the night before, I am actually seeing where things can go with Finn. Mr playboy drunk man at college actually want just me, I still can't get my head around it. I finish my shower and get dressed in a pale yellow sundress and there is a knock at my door I walk over and open it and there is my breakfast and mother nectar. I sit back and devour my food and drink as much coffee as they brought me, I then send a text message to the man on my mind.

*had a great time last night, hope this doesn't wake you at an ungodly hour as you would say xxx*

*been awake for hours, glad you enjoyed yourself. When can I see you again?* he replies

*how about tonight?*

*why not today?*

*because we both have work*

*ok tonight, pick you up at 7pm xxx*

I then grab my laptop bag and make my way down to the business centre and see if the article I sent in yesterday and to catch-up with the other reporters.

I see a reply from Hugo and as usual he is happy with the article so I close down and look around and see if I can find any of my friends. I then spot Sally and I walk towards her.

"Hey Sal how are you today?" I ask her

"Hey Rory I'm good, where were you last night? we missed you at the bar" she replies

"I ran into an old friend from college here yesterday so we went out for dinner and went clubbing catching up" I say and I smile remembering the fun she had with Finn.

"Old friend huh? Not old flame?" She asks and I realise this is why nothing is secret from reporters they can always smell more if you only tell a little.

"Only old friend he is one of my ex's best friends but we are seeing where we could lead" I tell her

"Won't that be weird?" She says

"He got the ok from him to go for it" I reply just as shocked as she is.

"Well how bout we go to the restaurant for lunch and you can tell me more about mystery man" she says and we pack up our stuff and walk towards the restaurant and as we are talking I bump into someone.

"I am so sorry I'm such a klutz" I say before seeing the man.

"You might be a klutz kitten but you can bump into me anytime" he says with a smirk.

"Finn, I wasn't expecting to see you till tonight" I reply

"Same here but remember this is my hotel so there was always a chance of bumping into each other. I can see you are busy now so I will let you go" he says and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and moves of towards his office and I turn around to sally and we go and have lunch. We are soon seated in the dining room and the sally pounces on me.

"Was that him? The tall dark and handsome Australian?" She fires at me like the true reporter she is.

"Yes that is him in all his glory and yes he is Australian and he owns this and many other hotels" I say trying to answer all the questions she will ask me.

"How long have you known each other? Is there any romantic history? Is he always that sexy?" She continues and I know this is what my next hour or more is going to entail.

"We met at the start of my sophomore year but it was only ever as friends because I was with his best friend most of that time and there is no romantic history until last night" I say smiling to memories of the kisses " and yes he has always been that sexy but I never noticed until now" I say with a chuckle

The rest of our lunch goes by like the start and we enjoy our meal. We head over to pay for the meal but are told it has already been paid for.

"He is smooth" she says as we walk out "I know he just can't help himself" I say smiling as we head towards the elevator and back to our rooms. Once in my room I lay down on the couch and turn the tv on and see it's the twilight zone and I change the channel and make a phone call.

"What do I owe this pleasure darling?" He says

"Well someone prepaid for mine and a friends lunch today and was just wondering if you knew anything about it?" I ask tongue in cheek.

"Why I may know something about that I believe it was a tall dark and handsome Aussie" he replies with a chuckle.

"Oh so you eavesdropped on a conversation with one of my closest friends on the trail?" I question him.

"Not exactly I was doing my inspection of the dining room and I heard her refer to me as that and I realised that I may have caused some of that so to try to make amends I covered you lunch, I hope you don't mind kitten" he tells me.

"I guess it's ok, if you feel like you must" I say to him.

"I would love to talk more kitten but I have work to do before I can spend time with you" he says to me and I understand.

"I never thought I hear the day Finn turned down time with a girl for work but I know you have responsibilities now. So I will see you tonight my sexy Aussie" I say with a teasing tone and end the call.

I sit back and flick through the channels trying to find something to watch and I settle on some friends re runs. My phone then beeps

*you look stunning in that sundress by the way*

I read it and smile and type a quick and cheeky response back.

*you looked good in your suit too Mr. but I think you would look better out of it ;)*

Now I sit and wait for his response. I'm still waiting 15 minutes later when there is a knock at my door. I put the phone down and answer it not expecting anyone. I open the door and see him standing their looking at me with that sexy grin of his.

"You said you thought I would look better out of my suit, so I thought I would come up and see if you wanted to put that theory to the test" he says to me with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Come in sexy" I purr at him and he walks in and sweeps me into his arms. His lips are crushed against mine and his tongue is asking for entry which I grant and our tongues dance around each other's.

"God how do you look sexy in everything you wear?" He asks me as he moves his kisses down my neck towards my collarbone. I let a moan out as he ravages my neck, I haven't felt like this in months I think and I give in because it just feels so right.

As he ravages my neck I remove his jacket and start to undo his tie. I lift his head back to my mouth and ravish it while continuing to undress him. His hands start to wander from around my body to the zip on my dress and he helps remove my dress so I am standing there in only my panties and bra. I remove his belt and start to undo his pants and pull them off.

We stumble to the bed where he then starts to kiss his way down my body exploring every inch. I moan out in pleasure at what he is making me feel, "Finn please" I moan and he makes his way back up to me. He undoes my bra and removes my panties and there I am laying naked on my bed with his eyes roaming taking it all in. I reach down and remove his boxers " If I'm testing my theory I need to see the full package" I say with a wink and a smirk.

"You devilish little minx" he says as he gets up and strikes a pose like Adonis. I look him up and down and grin I was right better naked than in a suit.

"Get you sexy butt back to me" I tell him and he jumps onto the bed and back into my arms and we have sweet sex. Afterwards laying in his arms I think about what just happened. I slept with Finn, we actually slept together and it was amazing.

 **Finn's POV**

Laying in her bed with my arms wrapped around her after our first session of sex together and I'm blown away. She is amazing and gorgeous and I don't know how I got so lucky.

"You never did tell me if your theory was correct" I say to her while we lay there.

"Yes it was" she says smiling and I lean down and kiss her head.

"Well kitten again as much as I would love to stay and continue this into the evening I have some work I must get done before I see you again tonight" I say as I get up and start to re dress.

"Really" she says pouting and I know that I will be stuck if I keep looking. "There is nothing I can do that could possibly tempt you?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"You could but I really need to get this done so we can have an uninterrupted evening together kitten" I say to her while I redo my tie.

"Ok I understand" she says as she get out of the bed still naked. I gasp she is a sight for sore eyes.

"Kitten that isn't helping me leave" I say in a strained tone.

"What me getting up to shower isn't helping you get back to work?" She asks trying to put an air of innocence on her question.

"Yes that" I say as I walk over and give her a sweet kiss goodbye till later. I grab my jacket as I walk out and head to the elevator to my office when I receive a call.

"Finn Morgan" I answer

"Finn, we need to change the plans I have to go to be back in Palo Alto on Saturday now so we are coming to Seattle tonight to have our night out" Logan tells me and I stop where I am.

"Wait tonight? As in 3 hours time?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah so I need you to organise us some rooms and transportation for our night out" he says

"I will have to move some plans around then" I say disappointed.

"You had plans for tonight?" He asks me

"Yeah I was seeing Rory again" I say "but I will call and reschedule" I finish

"Sorry man but you know it's been like 3 months since we have all been together" he says to me.

"Yeah I know" I say while I think to myself I hope she will understand.

"Alright mate once downstairs I will organise three rooms for you guys and then call me when your in I have some work I have to do before I call it quits for the day and since I won't be available tomorrow I need to organise it all" I say to him and he says he will call once they are in.

I get to my office and make the call I'm not looking forward to.

"Hey kitten bad news" I say as she answers.

"What's happened?" She asks in a worried tone.

"I have to cancel tonight change in plans for the boys they will be here in a few hours and want our catch up tonight due to unforeseen work stuff coming up. I hope your not mad at me" I say to her

"It's ok I understand I will call the girls on the trail see if we want to have a girls night" she says to me and I breath a sigh of relief that she is not upset.

"You are amazing love, I do have a new plan tomorrow afternoon and evening I'm all yours for whatever you want because I know you leave early the following day for Chicago" I reply and we finish our call and I get onto my work I need to before the guys get here.

3 hours later and all work that can't wait done I head up to my suite to shower and change for the evening. I decide to wear black jeans and a green button down shirt with my black leather jacket casual but still dressy enough. As I finish getting ready my phone beeps.

*at the bar and waiting* from Colin

*be there in 10* I reply and finish getting ready.

Soon after my phone beeps again.

*have fun tonight xxx* she says

*you too xxx* I reply and put my phone away and head down to the boys.

 ** _Hope your enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing it. More to come soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nights out on the town**

 **Finn's POV**

I get down to the bar and there are the three of them are all sitting in a back booth with a bottle of scotch on the table and one more glass for me.

"Hey fellas" I say approaching the table and they all get up and hug me to say hi and they all sit back down.

"How did she take the change of plans?" Logan asks as he pours me a glass and shoots it my way.

"Really well she is having a night out with some of the girls instead" I say and take a drink.

"What change of plans and with who?" Colin asks and I give him a look that says don't be so dumb.

"So you were seeing her again tonight huh?" He asks me

"Yes I was but now it will be tomorrow afternoon and night" I say as I take a drink.

"Wait a minute who are we talking about? and why does it sound like Finn is settling down?" Robert asks confused because he is out of the loop.

"Ace" is all Logan says

"Wait reporter girl is here?" Robert then asks and I nod my head.

"You have seen her?" He asks

"Guilty" I say and drink again

"We need details" he says and I start to tell them about last night when a large group of women all dressed up walk in to the bar and the boys attention all moves from me to them so I have a look because there is nothing else to do and I see her. Wearing a tight silver short halter party dress her hair in curls with half up and half down her makeup is perfect I lose my breath.

"Is that?" Robert asks

"Yeah it is" I say and I can't help it I get up and make my way over to her.

"Kitten , its criminal that you look this good" I whisper into her ear from behind and she spins around places a massive kiss on me.

"Hi sexy, you look good too but what are you doing here I thought you were going out with the boys" she asks me and I point to the booth at the back.

"Want to say hi?" I ask her and she nods and tells the girls she will be back in a few.

"Someone wanted to say hello" I say as we arrive.

"Colin, Robert, Logan" she says in such a cheery voice. Colin jumps up and gives her a hug.

"Reporter girl I've missed you" he says to her

"Rory it's been too long" Robert says giving her a hug.

"Ace, you look good" Logan says getting up and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you guys your looking well, as much as I would love to catch up I have some of the girls from the trail waiting for me. See you soon no doubt" she says to them and she gives me a quick kiss and whispers "I will see your sexy ass tomorrow my room once your awake" she says and she nips my earlobe and saunters off.

Damn that woman knows how to get me going and I sit back down and finish the rest of my drink and pour another.

"So what exactly is going on there?" Logan asks and I knew this would come up soon.

"We are seeing what happens, but I am off the market so no ladies tonight" I say

"How does that work if your not offical that you can't see other women?" Robert asks not knowing what happened with her and Logan and the bridesmaids.

"It was her only condition for me that there is no one else and I want to see what can be" I say and drink again.

"You liked her while we were together didn't you?" Logan asks me quietly across the table. I know I can't lie to him so I just nod to answer his question.

"So what do we want to do guys. There is a sweet club where I can guarantee there will be some very eager ladies for you boys" I say to the boys and they all agree "but first let's get dinner at the restaurant and then out to my car" I say and we go make our way to get food.

 **Rory's POV**

Well that could have been more awkward, but it's over with now and I think I left Finn dumbstruck. I get back to the girls and go to the bar and Thomas is working.

"One of you brilliant vodka martins please Thomas"I asks

"Certainly Ms Gilmore" he says and starts making it.

"Ok so who are the four dishy men you were just talking to?" Ingrid asks me.

"Oh they are friends of mine from college one is my ex and one is my" I think about it and I don't know exactly how to label him " male friend that we are seeing what happens" I say as they all get up and head out of the bar.

Thomas returns with my drink plus an extra I go to pay for it and he waves his hand.

"Thomas why are you not letting me pay" I ask him.

"Mr Morgan has said none of your group or yourself are to pay for your drinks in here tonight" he replies and I smile he is trying to make it up to me.

"Ladies enjoy the drinks while here because they are on the house for us" I say and they start to bombarded poor Thomas while I sit back and enjoy the martinis I have. I send a text off to him.

*you didn't have to do that you know*

Soon I get his reply

*but I wanted to so enjoy*

I reply back

*we will don't worry*

We enjoy the next hour at the bar drink as much as we can before we head out to go to dinner. As we leave and go to get some cabs I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Ms Gilmore?" They ask

"Yes" I reply

"Your transportation is here there is enough room for your whole group" he says

"But I didn't organise anything" I say and then turn around and see a pink stretch hummer waiting there for us and I know who is responsible and I laugh.

"Ladies our chariot awaits us" I say as the driver opens the door and the girls all hop in.

"Where to miss" he asks

"We want a good Japanese restaurant first please" I say and get in go straight to the bar.

I find a bottle of champagne with a note attached.

 _I know it might be over the top but enjoy it and I'm sorry I had to cancel Finn xxx_

I pop the cork and pour the glasses and hand them out to all the girls.

"To a fabulous night" I say and we all cheers and drink up. I send another text to him.

*thanks for the hummer we love it*

*your welcome kitten*

We soon arrive at Osaka a hip little tepenyaki restaurant we spend the next 2 hours eating our way through the menu once finished we get the bill and split it between the 10 of us. We all pile back into the hummer and tell the driver we want to go to the hippest club we can.

We are soon dropped of at Foundation we hop in the line and wait as it slowly moves forward. Just as we get to the front I see four men I wasn't expecting I send a text to him.

*think you can help 10 gorgeous women get into a club instead of them waiting in line ;)*

I see him grab his phone look at it smile then look up.

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"Waiting to get in with the girls" I say and he moves the rope and we all walk around with them. We approach the bouncer and he opens his VIP rope and we walk straight in.

"Thanks for that" I say giving him a kiss and then let go and walk away to the booth the girls have snagged. Just as I try to he pulls me back "where are you going?" He asks with a pout on his face.

"To join my girls and you have to get back to the guys. If your lucky you may get a dance out of me" I say winking at him and shimmying out of his grasp and to my girls who have the champagne waiting.

We drink up and then I make my way out to the dance floor with sally, ingrid and mindy. We start to dance together to the pulsing beat of the music and I lose myself. Soon I feel a set of hands on my waist from behind and I turn around to see some random guy dancing against me. I do my best to move away but he grabs my hips and pulls me towards him. I turn around trying to hit him and he grabs my hand before it can reach him. He pulls me away to a dark corner and tries to kiss me.

"Come on baby, I know your out for a good time" he says in a sleazy tone and starts trying to kiss me again as I struggle in his hands. I wish someone could see me right now but he has me hidden behind himself and I am now officially scared.

 **Finn's POV**

She walks away back to her friends and I make my way to the guys and our private booth.

We have a bottle of scotch delivered and start drinking. I keep and eye on her and her friends they are drinking at a booth across the room.

"So what is actually going on with you two?" Colin says asking the question on everyone's mind.

"We are seeing where things lead" I say and drink up.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Robert asks

"I'm giving her the control of when we become official and all that crap we are exclusive though" I tell them having another drink.

"You better not hurt her" Robert adds

"Don't worry Huntz has already warned me" I add

"So what have you fellas been up to any women in your lives?" I ask trying to find out more in my best friends lives.

"Well Steph and I are actually officially together" Colin tells us

"Since when?" Logan asks

"About a month" he replies looking away from us.

"Why the fuck are we just finding out now?" I ask him

"No one specifically asked so I never told" he says smiling.

"Robert, Huntz you guys aren't hiding anything are you?" I ask

"Not me still enjoying single life dude I may think about it after I turn 30" Robert says

"You know I'm so busy with the expansion of the company, I don't have time for a regular woman" he tells us and I relax I look out to the dance floor and see her out their with the girls dancing away and I think God she looks like an angel. I get up and head to the toilet, I'm gone not even two minutes and I can't find her. I go straight to the boys at our booth.

"Where is Rory?" I ask looking around I see the girls she was dancing with but she is not there.

"Last I saw she was with her friends" Colin says

"She isn't there and she is not at her table and I have a bad feeling" I say to them. I make my way to her friends.

"Where is Rory?" I ask them

"Someone was dancing with her and I guess she must have gone with them" the girl tells me.

"Who was dancing with her?" I ask again as the girls looks around she then points to a guy in the dark corner of the dance floor. He looks like he is dancing with someone I move quickly towards them and see he is trying to kiss whoever is there with him.

"Please leave me alone I did nothing to bring this on" I hear her say to him and I'm seeing red.

"Of course you wanted this dressed up like a slut, dancing like a tease" he says and I lose my shit. I tap the guy on the shoulder " I believe the lady said no" I say to him.

"Piss off rich boy, I was here first" and he turns back to here.

"And you didn't understand me, get your hands off my girlfriend" I say with menace in my tone.

"A girl dressed like this is just asking for it and you want to be the one that gives it to her don't ya rich man" he says

"I actually "gave it to her" as you put it this afternoon in her hotel room, so either let her go or I will be forced to become violent" I say trying to keep my cool. He finally stepped back and let her go and she ran into my arms.

"Finn thank god you found me, I don't know what would have happened" she gushes.

"It's alright kitten, I'm here come and sit with me at the table with the boys" I say and she makes her way with me to our table and sits down next to Robert and I slide in next to her.

"You alright Ace?" Logan asks her being able to read her distress.

"I am thanks to Finn, some asshole tried to force himself on me on the dance floor" she says grabbing my glass and drinking.

"Take her home Finn, we know she needs to get out of here and we know she needs you. We can organise another night out" Colin says and I get up and help her up.

"Thanks guys I will leave the limo for you guys" I say as we get up. She quickly goes and talks to her friends then comes straight back to me.

We head back to the hotel and we go to my room instead of hers. We walk in and I put on the coffee I have in my room. She sits down on the couch and takes her shoes off.

The coffee finished brewing and pour a cup for both of us and hand one to her and sit next to her.

"Are you ok kitten?" I ask her.

"Yeah thanks to you" she says as she gulps down her coffee. Once finished she puts her cup down and lean into me.

"Bed?" I ask her and she nods I pick her up and take her into my room and hand he a t shirt to wear to sleep as I get undressed and put my boxers on. We snuggle up and fall asleep in a comfortable sleep.

 ** _Drama, drama, drama I know but nothing is meant to be easy. Hope you enjoy and there is more to come._**


	5. Chapter 5

**On the road again**

 **Rory's POV**

I awake the next morning and look around the room and for a minute I forget where I am till the events of the night before come back to me. I hop out of bed and pad out to the living area and find Finn sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Morning love" he says with a big smile on his face.

"Morning" I say as I walk towards the coffee pot and grab a cup and sit down on the couch next to him.

"Sleep alright?" He asks me.

"Really well, I have a question about last night for you" I reply

"Sure kitten what is it?" He asks me

"Did you mean what you said last night?" I ask trying not to say exactly what I'm thinking.

"Mean what about what kitten?" He says to me with a puzzled look.

"The thing about being your girlfriend?" I ask looking straight into his eyes.

"Every word" he says almost as a whisper. I put my cup down and crawl over to him and straddle his lap and start to kiss him. I trace my tongue along his lips and he allows me entrance and we continue to passionately make our. I feel Finn's arms make their way around my waist and down to my butt and squeezes it. He makes his was down my neck with nips and kisses down to my pulse point and works his magic and I moan out in ecstasy. He removes his shirt that I am wearing and I am now sitting naked on his lap while he caresses my body in ways I never knew possible. He picks me up and carries me back to his bedroom where he makes sweet and tender love to me.

We lay in each other's arms and enjoy our quiet time together.

"So your my boyfriend" I say think out loud

"Yes I believe so" he replies

"So when does the campaign trail finish?" He asks me.

"In like 4 months, that makes me think I need to start looking for a job for afterwards" I say pondering the future.

"Do you know where you want to work?" He asks me

"I had not really thought that much about it yet, where do you live most of the time when your not travelling to other hotels that is?" I ask him

"New York darling" he says to me and I'm glad I miss being on the east coast.

"Well I guess I will apply to the times and the post and maybe the Hartford courant too" I say musing above about the possibilities.

"Wherever you want kitten, I will work with you" he says as he draws circles up and down my arm with his finger.

 **Finn's POV**

How have I gotten lucky enough for her to want to settle near me. She is amazing and I am so lucky to have her.

"So what's you itinerary look like for the next few weeks" I ask her hoping in might be able to catch up with her in some cities.

"We head to Chicago tomorrow for 3 days then off to Indianapolis for another 3 days then we stop in Philadelphia for 5 days were I'm catching up with an old friend for his publishing houses open night" she tells me and I start figuring out my plans.

"Well I can join you in Chicago and Philly if you would like?" I asks hoping she will say yes.

"That would be great, I know it will be tough over the next few months till the campaign finishes but I'm willing to do what it takes to make it work" she says as she looks up at me and kisses me.

"I will do whatever I can to make it work kitten. Do you get time off for Christmas?" I ask her as I know it's not far away now only 3 weeks.

"After Philly we hit New York then Washington and then its Christmas break we get 3 weeks off then back on the road first stop then is Houston" she answers.

"Can I see you over Christmas/ New Years?" I ask hoping she says yes as all my family are in Australia and I have to stay here.

"I think I can persuade my mom to let you join this festive occasion" she says and snuggles into my arms more.

We decide to spend the rest of the day watching movies and I get all kinds of candy and junk food brought up to the suite so Rory can enjoy. At 11 she leaves and heads back to her room to finish packing and sleep there for the night being as they have to be on the bus at 7 am.

I check some emails and finish some work before going to bed at midnight. I shoot her a text to show I'm thinking of her.

*night gorgeous, the bed feels cold without you*

*night sexy I miss you too*

I smile at her response and go back to sleep.

 **Rory's POV**

After the few days with Finn in Seattle I get on the bus and we start to drive to Chicago it's going to take 2 and a half days to get there. I make myself comfortable in my seat and send him a message.

*morning from the road, I will be in Chicago by lunchtime Saturday. First rally is not till Monday. Any chance of girlfriend/boyfriend time?* I text him

*morning kitten I think I can make that work. Where are you staying?*

*Sofitel Chicago*

*no way your coming to the peninsula*

*Finn I don't need 5 star digs *

*but I want you to have the best*

*let me guess a family holding?*

*yes but not the point, I want you near me. See you Saturday xxx*

And our text conversation for the morning finishes.

"So what's going on with you and the Aussie?" Ingrid asks from across the aisle seeing the smile on my face. I sit there and tell the girls about everything that happened over the past 3 days and they all sit their captivated by the romance.

"How do you do it?" Sally asks

"I don't know, I just be myself and I guess good genes help me" I say laughing.

"When are you guys seeing each other again?" Mindy asks

"He will met us in Chicago, by the way I won't be staying at the Sofitel" I tell them looking down at my phone.

"Where are you staying then?" They ask together

"The Peninsula" I reply lightly

"Seriously how can you afford that?" Sally asks

"Don't need to when you are dating the owner" I say quietly.

"Did you say owner?" Mindy asked

"Yeah he is Finn Morgan of Morgan Holdings" I confess

"How do you know all these rich good looking men?" Ingrid asks

"It's what happens when you go to Yale and are technically apart of Connecticut high society, my ex Logan, the blonde you saw at the bar he is a Huntzberger" I say

"As in my employers son, the heir to HPG?" Renee asks from the seat in front of us.

"Yes the very same I was with him for 2 and a half years and then he proposed out of the blue and I wasn't ready, he gave me the now or never ultimatum and it was never. It had been 18 months since I had seen him but it's all good, I'm now with his best mate and he seems fine with it" I say finishing our deep and meaningful talk.

 **Finn's POV**

I'm sitting in my office after my text conversation with Rory looking over some of the financial reports and my phone rings I look at the caller ID and smile.

"Chelsea to what do I owe this pleasure this morning" I say

"I haven't heard from you in a while and I had a rather interesting call from Colin" she says and I start to curse my best friends close relationship with my baby sister.

"Oh yeah what did he say?" I reply

"He said you are and I quote 'I think he is in love and she is perfect' care to elaborate on that" she says

"Alright you remember how back in college Logan was with the reporter?" I asks

"Yeah the bitch that broke his heart" she says I know she has always had a thing for Logan.

"Well that bitch is now my girlfriend" I tel her and she is silent.

"You still there Chels?" I ask her

"Yeah sorry you shocked me. Does Logan know? Is he ok with it?" She asks

"I spoke to him before we first went out he said his fine and he seemed alright when he saw us together" I say

"Alright so you and reporter girl huh? How serious is it?" She asks me

"I'm not sure yet I have liked her since we first met but Logan got to her first. When I ran into here at the Seattle hotel it just brought up all the old feelings and she looked amazing and we just clicked" I say remembering our first night.

"Sounds intense, just be carefully big bro I don't want to see you hurt like Logan was" she says

"I will be fine darling I will speak to you soon it's time for my daily inspection" I say

"Bye Finn love you" she says and hangs up.

I continue about my days work and at 530 I get a phone call.

"Colin what's going on?" I ask forgetting about what he told Chelsea.

"It's Logan you need to get to Palo Alto ASAP" he says and I am out the door in my car and at the airport within 30 minutes.

"Tony we need to get to The closest air strip to Palo Alto" I tell my pilot and settle into my seat wondering what has happened to him.

 **There it is guys the next chapter hope your enjoying it what's happened to Logan? You just have to wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**At a crossroads**

 **Finn's POV**

2 hours later the plan lands in Palo Alto and I depart the plane to my waiting car. I get in and call Colin

"Where am I going?" I ask him

"Stanford Hospital room 214" he replies in a clipped tone

"See you soon" I say and tell the driver where to go.

I arrive at the hospital and head straight to room 214. I see Colin and Honor standing there looking over Logan's unconscious body.

"What the hell happened to him?" I ask looking at the man I saw not two nights ago.

"Alcohol poisoning" is all Honor says

"Why does he have alcohol poisoning?" I ask dumbfounded his life was going great his company was booming but then I realise the one thing that changed in the last few days.

"Did he do this because of?" I ask not being able to finish my sentence thinking that he could have done this because of what I had done.

"It's not you fault Finn, we all thought he was fine with it he even gave you his permission" Colin says placing a hand on my shoulder as I sit in a chair next to my best mates bed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Honor asks with a confused look on her face.

"I ran into Rory in Seattle 4 days ago and we went out to dinner to catch up and we are now exclusively together. I asked him before I did anything to make sure he was ok with it but I guess he wasn't" I tell her.

"Wait your with Rory now?" She asks as she looks towards me.

"Yeah we made it official 2 days ago" I confirm to Honor and Colin.

"Offical how so?" Colin asks

"Like she is my girlfriend and I am her boyfriend offical" I reply still looking at Logan.

We spend the next 3 hours sitting waiting for him to wake up. My phone rings and I leave the room to answer.

"Finn Morgan" I say in a strained tone

"Hey babe, what's wrong you sound upset?" She say

"Hey love, I am in Palo Alto" I say but before I could continue my sentence she interrupts me.

"Why are you in Palo Alto?" She asks confused

"Logan is in hospital, alcohol poisoning" I say in a glum tone.

"What?!" She says

"Yeah I got a call like 6 hours ago telling me to get to Palo Alto and it was Logan. I ran out of the office and straight to the airfield" I tell her

"It's not because of?" She says her mind going straight to were my mind went.

"I don't know yet he is still unconscious. I will call you tomorrow once I know more night darling" I say

"Night Finn" she says and I head back into the room.

"Who was that?" honor asks

"Rory, just checking in for the night" I say and sit back down hoping that he will wake up soon so I can get the answer I need.

We sit for another 3 hours at around 2 am Logan starts to stir and looks up around him trying to see where he is.

"What happened? Why am I in hospital?" He asks in a scratchy tone.

"Logan you passed out from alcohol poisoning" honor tells him.

"Why were you drinking so much mate?" Colin asks him

"I can't remember" he says but as he answers he looks towards me. I know it has everything to do with Rory and me.

"Hey hon why don't you go get some sleep? Hey col can you get me some coffee?" I say and they both nod. Honor kisses Logan good night and Colin walks out with her.

"So you really can't handle me and Rory?" I ask him straight out not pussyfooting around it.

"I thought I could but then seeing how she gravitated to you that night and how happy she looked. It hit me I never gave her that and never could which really hurt after 2 and a half years together we had nothing on what you had gained in only 2 days. I handled my feelings the only way I could think of with the drink" he answers me and I sit and think about what he says.

"Will it always be this way when you see us together? I don't want to have seperate lives with you guys and her. I should tell you we made it offical the morning after our night out" I say to him and watch him take in all the information I just have him.

He sits there thinking before he answers "I don't think it will always be like this but until I can say I have accepted it I don't think I should see the two of you together. You may be thinking how long could that be and to be honest I don't have an answer for you" he says to me and I understand completely.

"Just promise me one thing Logan" I say to him

"What?" He asks

"Don't you bloody do this to us again" I say

"I hopefully don't plan on it" he says and I relax a bit in my chair now I know things are sorted. I text Colin

*you can come back*

And within 2 minutes he is back in the room and handing me the coffee he got me.

"How are you feeling mate?" Colin asks him

"Been worse and better, that answer your question" he says and I chuckle same old Logan.

"Well if you boys don't mind excusing me I need to get some sleep, so I'm going to head to a hotel and catch a few hours I will be back by 10" I say as I get up shake Logan's hand and give Colin a hug and walk out and head to one of my hotels.

I get to the hotel at 3 am and grab a key to the family suite once in the room I move straight towards the master bedroom. I remove my clothes and head straight for the shower to wash away the stress and tension of what has happened today. I hop out dry myself off and put my boxers back on and make a quick call to the concierge.

"Mr Morgan how can we help you?" She asks

"I need some clothes bought for me and brought up to my room for the morning, I'm here on a spur of the moment and didn't think about fresh clothes" I tell her

"Certainly sir they will be in you room by 8 am" she says and hangs up.

I fall into the bed and set a quick alarm on my phone for 8.30am. Once my head hits the pillow I am asleep. I dream of everything and nothing during that 5 hours of sleep. The alarm goes off and I head out into the main suite and she a choice of clothes to wear and I am grateful there are some jeans and shirts. I put a pot of coffee on and call for some room service. I got into the bathroom and freshen up and have a shave and dress in the jeans and a grey shirt. The room bell goes and I let room service in, I eat quickly and enjoy a couple of cups of coffee before heading out and back to the hospital.

I arrive at the hospital at 10 and head black to his room and find Honor and Mitchum there.

"Morning Mitchum" I say to him

"Finn" he replies and I am grateful he doesn't rip into me.

"So son why did you drink yourself to oblivion?" Mitchum asks him

"I think I will let you discuss this as a family, did you want anything Logan paper, magazine, soft toy?" I ask with a hint of a joke.

"Nah I'm right mate" he says as I exit I get halfway down the hall and hear it.

"FINN MORGAN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" From Mitchum and I turn around and head back to face my ultimate doom.

"Yes Mitchum" I say as I enter the room.

"Care to explain what you are doing with Logan's ex" he says

"Well I am in a relationship with her" I tell him straight

"Haha you a relationship? Don't believe it. You are just trying to mess with you best mate aren't you?" He says in a menacing tone.

"No Mitchum I'm not, Rory and I are together and seeing what happens I have like her since we first started to get to know her. I checked with Logan first before we went out and he gave me permission. It was not my fault that when having our catch up night out that she and her friends ended up at the same club as us and it's not my fault some asshole was going to try to force himself on her that I had to protect her and bring her back to our table. She is an amazing woman and Logan let her go. She is giving me a chance and I'm not letting go of that. If Logan doesn't think he can handle seeing us together for a few months I will do my best to keep us out of his face but I will be with her for as long as she wants and will have me" I tell them and they all sit and stand there looking like I have grown a third head.

"I thank you for your honesty Finn, I can see you are trying to step up as a man and I respect that. I will leave you with your friends and Honor Logan let me know how you get on" he says and leave the room.

"Logan I'm sorry if I sounded mean or anything while speaking to your dad but I had to defend myself and Rory" I say in a calm tone.

"It's all good mate but I had to be honest with him too. When do you need to leave mate?" He replies

"I have to be out of here by about 6 am tomorrow I have to be in Chicago by lunch" I say hoping he doesn't ask why.

"Why by lunch Finn?" Honor pipes in

"Because I am meeting up with Rory when she arrives in Chicago" I say and look back at Logan. "Sorry to mention it mate" I add

"It's all good she is your girlfriend and you need to try and make it work while she is on the road" he says and I understand that he finally gets it with us.

I sit down and spend the next few hours talking about all thing business and family. At 2 pm my phone rings and I see who it is.

"Excuse me guys be back soon" I say and head out into the hall.

"Hey Kitten, I have so missed you" I say

"Hey Finn, missed you too so what's the verdict?" She asks cutting straight to point.

"It was him seeing us together that pushed him over, we have discussed it now and we just need to be careful around him for the next few months till he can fully process it" I tell her

"Ok well I guess we can do that for him. Will you still be in Chicago tomorrow when I get there?" She asks me

"Yes of course Logan knows I will be flying out at 6 am tomorrow, I need to see you again" I say with some desperation in my voice.

"Oh I need to see you too" she whispers seductivly

"Ohh you minx I will see you at my hotel just message me when the bus gets in and I will be in the lobby wait beautiful" I say

"Will do see you then sexy" she say and hangs up. I think to myself this woman is a goddess and I'm under her spell. I relax myself with a few deep breaths and walk back into the room.

"How is she?" Logan asks

"Fine" I say not trying to rub anything in.

"When is Colin due back?" Honor asks

"Shouldn't be too long I will find out" I say and send him a quick text.

*when are you getting here?*

*5 mins*

"He will be here in 5 minutes. Did they say when you could go home?" I ask

"A couple more days unfortunately" he replies and we sit and talk about sport. Soon Colin arrives and we enjoy fresh conversation.

By 6 pm I am am spent, I say good bye to Logan and Honor and tell them to call me if needed. I head back to the hotel and have a light supper and shower and hop into bed. I send a text off to Rory:

*cant wait to see you tomorrow, I have some very naughty things I want to do to you*

*dirty! Can't wait to see you either, I will be the sexy brunette with the huge smile running towards you*

*didn't your grandmother teach you it's not ladylike to run to a man*

*yeah but I break the rules sometimes*

*ms Gilmore I never would have guessed*

*go to sleep Finn you will need your energy tomorrow ;)*

Oh my god what have I found she is amazing. I slip off to sleep and dream of my blue eyed beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reunion**

 **Warning contains very graphic sexual content**

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up on the Saturday morning full of energy. I see Finn today for the first time in 2 and a half days I look through my suitcases and try to find something to wear. I finally decided on my favourite jeans with a white tank top and a black leather jacket that mom got me for my last birthday and I wear my trusty converse sneakers. I leave my hair down in its curls and put on just a little bit of eye makeup. I finish packing my cases and head down to the lobby to join everyone else.

*see you soon xxx* I send him

*cant wait* he replies

I hop on the bus and sit with the usual girls and they all look me up and down as I sit.

"You are seeing your Aussie today aren't you?" Ingrid asks

"What makes you think that?" I say trying to control my blushing

"You have taken time and put together a sexy outfit. That tells us there is a reason normally you would be wearing a baggy sweater for the bus ride" Sally replies

"Alright yes we are having our reunion today and I want to look amazing" I say and this time blush.

"So what's been happening in his life?" Mindy asks me.

"He had to fly to Palo Alto the other day because one of his best friends ended up in hospital" I tell them

"Which one?" They all asked

"Logan my ex" I reply

"What happened to the bosses son?" Renee asks

"From what Finn told me alcohol poisoning" I say looking down.

"Why would he drink to the point of poisoning?" Sally asks and I look out the window.

"He couldn't handle seeing you and Finn" Sally whispers in my ear and I nod and start to tear up.

"Oh I'm sorry Rory I didn't mean to make you cry" she says

"It's ok I just guess it's hard to think that your current relationship is effecting people from my past that are inadvertently involved in my new relationship, if that makes sense" I say

"Perfect sense well we will be in Chicago by 1" she says and I relax back thinking about Finn and the fun we will have over the next day and a half.

We arrive in Chicago outside the Sofitel I grab my bags then grab a taxi.

"The peninsula please" I say to the driver

*in the taxi see you soon*

*il be waiting*

The taxi arrives at the hotel 20 mins later I walk into the lobby of the hotel and look around and then I see him. Standing by some lounge chairs with a dozen red roses, I do my best not to run and jump his arms.

"Why hello kitten, I take it that you missed me" he says to me and I move my mouth straight to his and kiss him passionately.

"Just a little bit" I say smiling and jumping down from his waist.

"So where is our room" I say with a wink and smirk.

"This way darling" he says and he grabs my case and my hand, we head straight for the elevator. He pushes the button for the penthouse and the doors close he then pushes me up against the wall of the elevator and smashes his mouth against mine while grabbing one of my legs and lifting it up to his hips. He teases my bottom lip pleading for entry to which I allow and we wrestle for dominance neither gaining it. I ran one of my hands through is hair while the other runs rampant over his body.

"Oh Finn" I moan as his lips move towards my neck kissing and nipping his way down to my collarbone. Soon the elevator reaches the top floor and we exit and he drags me and my case to the door slips the key in and unlocks the door allowing me entry first. He slams the door behind me and spins me around into his arms and removes my jacket in one swift movement.

"Oh love you have no idea how much I have missed this" he says into my ear as he works on my neck again.

"I think I can tell babe" I say back as he leads me towards the bedroom. I unbutton his shirt and remove it while he lays me back on the bed. He removes my tank top and starts to kiss his way down my body across my chest and abdomen. I start to unbutton my jeans and he helps me by pulling them down and I am just laying in front of my amazing boyfriend in nothing but a thong and bra.

"Oh god you are amazingly beautiful" he purrs as he mouth comes back up to capture mine. I move my hands down to his pants and undo ten and remove them. He slips a hand behind me and we no effort my bra is undo and on the floor and his mouth and hands are devour and worshipping my breast. I think to myself that I have never felt this kind of passion or feelings during sex. I then remove my thong and see Finn remove his boxers, and we now lie naked next to each other he grabs a condom from the draw and deftly removes it from its foil package and places on his engorged member. I then push him flat on his back and straddle him and start to ride him up and down giving him a perfect view of my body and access to work his hands all over my body. As I ride him I moan and work my hands through my hair.

"Oh Finn, this is amazing" I moan as he rises up to wrap his arms around me while he is still inside me and kisses me like a man possessed.

"Bloody oath" he replies taking a breath as moves me onto my side while staying inside me and starts to penetrate me while spooning me and caressing my breast and kissing and nipping at my neck.

"Ohh Finn, I can't take much more" I tell him as I feel my climax building to the point of my peak. He works into me harder and harder and before I know it I'm screaming in ecstasy "FINN OH MY GOD!" As my orgasam over runs me. While Finn continues to work me he rolls us over again, I know find myself on my back with Finn between my legs looking at me with utter adoration. He starts working hard in our session of passion and before I know it I am building towards my second orgasam he leans down and kisses me while I met his thrust with equal urgency as his. "Oh love I'm almost there" he says as he works harder and faster and just as he comes he sends me over the peak for a second time. "OH RORY!" He says as he lets himself explode and rests himself next to me and removes himself from me. I lay back in his arms and bask in our post sex relaxation. I wonder to myself how can it be this intense, it was never this intense with Logan never this passionate. I know I shouldn't be comparing them but it's true my only other real sexual relationship was with Logan so I had nothing else bad whatever you could call what dean and I had.

 **Finn's POV**

I didn't expect that to happen like that or for it to be as amazing as it was. I sit back with my arms around her looking down at he beauty how did I get so lucky. How is it that sex with her is so much more than anything else I have felt before I know I will need to speak with someone and it can only be Colin. He is the only one who will understand because of his relationship with Steph.

"You alright there darling?" I ask her as she lays in my arms.

"Yeah just thinking" she replies and I wonder what about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask

"Just thinking about what we just did" she replies blushing and I smile so it's not just me.

"Oh yeah what about it?" I reply

"Just how intense it was and that I have never had sex with that much passion, it's just a little confusing" she says and I know she is on the same page as me.

"So it wasn't just me then, that was intense and amazing and out of this world that it confused you as much as me" I say to her and she turns around in my arms and looks at me.

"Seriously?" She asks

"Yes seriously, sex for me has never been that crazy or passionate or intense and I am trying to figure it out too I was actually thinking about talking to Colin because he is in a long term relationship with Steph" I tell her hoping she won't be mad.

"I was going to talk to mom. Wait did you say Colin is with gorilla girl?" She says

"Yeah they had an on again off again thing during college and then when they both graduated and ended up in New York they finally decided to try and grow up and have been together for 2 and a half years I swear Colin is going to propose soon" I say to her and she looks at me amazed.

"I will have to catch up with her while we have some time of over Christmas New Years" she says

"How bout I schedule a double date with them?" I say

"Sounds great, ohh I have one more thing I would like to ask you before we order some room service" she says

"What's that kitten?" I ask

"Will you come with me to my grandparents annual Christmas party, I don't want them trying to set me up with someone like last year" she ask me

"I would be delighted when is it?" I say

"The 18th" she says as I grab my blackberry from my pants pocket and look at my calendar.

"Easy I'm back home from the 15th" I say

"Great well I finish in Washington on the 14th so I will be going back to moms" she tells me.

I then hear my phone beep and check my messages it's from Colin

*Logan's on this way home thought you should know*

*thanks mate will call in a couple of hours* and I put my phone on the bedside table and pull Rory back into my arms until I hear the bangles - walk like an Egyptian start playing.

"Oh that's my phone" she says and scrounges around the bed until she finds them and grabs her phone from the pocket.

"Hey Hugo, what's up?" She asks

"Oh that well my new boyfriend met up with me and wanted me to stay with him at his hotel" she explains

"I didn't mean to waste company money Hugo. It's not like your paying me the greatest money either" she replies annoyed

"No I'm not ungrateful Hugo I'm thankful you gave me my start" she responds

"Well if you feel that way I will finish up at Christmas and you can find another reporter to finish the last 3 months"

"Well I won't be in the hotel at Philly so I would cancel it" she says

"What about New York or Washington?" She asks me

"I will be with you in New York but I can set you up in a hotel in each city more creature comforts and no cost to you" I say

"Just cancel all the bookings Hugo I will be staying at my boyfriends hotels" she says and I smile loving that she is taking my offer up.

"Yes my boyfriend is the heir to the Morgan Holdings group" she says

"Yes I see that but remember both my families come from high society" she replies and I smirk at her.

"Ok Hugo my next story will be with you Monday night after the rally ok" she replies as she hangs up the phone.

"So I guess your looking for another job?" I ask her.

"Yeah he was annoyed that I wasted company money on a hotel I'm not staying in" she alleys out with a sigh as she lays back next to me.

"It's all good I get to spend more time with you" I say with a grin and I snuggle her into my arms

"So how bout some room service mister I need sustenance if we are to repeat this later" she says and I laugh and get out of bed and grab the menu for her.

"Oh burger, fries oh the steak and stir fry" she says and I call room service. When I get back to the room I see Rory has gotten up and gone somewhere.

"Kitten where are you?" I ask

"Bathroom" she say and I sit on the edge of the bed and put my boxers on. She comes out in just a bathrobe.

"That robe has never looked sexier" I say to her and we make our way out to the living room and sit back on the couch and she grabs the remote and starts looking through the movie channels.

There is a knock at the door but it can't be room service that's too soon but I get up and answer it. I open the door shocked to see who it was.

 ** _There is the reunion done know who could be at the door? You just have to wait and see. Hope you are enjoying this._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Visitor**

 **Finn's POV**

"Chels, what are you doing here?" I ask as she waltzes in.

"I heard you were in my town so I thought I would drop by" she says and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's nice but I phone call first would have been nice" I say thinking I'm glad it wasn't 20 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry I wanted to surprise you and by looking at your attire I guess I should have called" she says as she looks around and sees the trail of clothes going towards the bedroom.

"Is she here?" She whispers

"Yes in the living room" I reply

"Can I met her? I promise to be nice" she says and I know I can't keep her to myself forever.

"Alright this way" I say and we walk towards the living room.

"I hope your still decent honey we have a visitor" I say as we get close and I look in and se she has her feet curled up under her legs and is well covered.

"Who do we have here dear?" She ask with a slight tone of acidity and I know because of her past experiences with Logan.

"Rory, this is my sister Chelsea, Chelsea this is my girlfriend Rory" I say and I see her eyes soften.

"It's so nice to meet a member of Finn's family" she says as she gets up and makes her way towards my sister she puts out her hand to shake but Chelsea does on better and opens her arms up for a hug and I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"It's nice to meet you too Rory I have heard so much about you" she coos back at her and they go take a seat on the lounge.

"I will make a pot of coffee" I say as I move towards the coffee maker and put it on and I went to the bedroom to grab my phone.

I head back to the kitchen and make my call to Colin.

"Hey Finn how's everything" Colin answers

"Yeah it's all great, I'm in the hotel room with my girlfriend and my sister" I say

"Chels is there?" He asks

"Yeah she decided to surprise me, lucky it wasn't 20 minutes earlier" I say with a chuckle

"So you and Rory couldn't help yourselves?" He says with a chuckle.

"Yeah but I have a quick question for you" I say

"Sure mate what is it?" He responds

"Has sex ever felt more than just sex like a connection that is beyond anything you can imagine?" I ask him

"Oh yeah I think it became like that for me and Steph once we realised that it was more than something casual why's that?" He says

"Because today was incredible. Like never before and I just needed to know" I say

"It really does sound like your in love bro" he says

"I guess I maybe and next time don't let my sister know everything please" I plead

"Alright I will let you tell her next time but I don't think their will be a next time" he says

"Alright mate well let me know when you and Steph are free of thee the 18th Rory wants to catch up with Steph or should I say gorilla girl" I say

"Sounds good I will get back to you once I know from Steph. Have fun with your sister and reporter girl" he says and hangs up. I make my way back to the living room with two cups of coffee and sit down next to Rory.

 **Rory's POV**

Finn heads off to answer the door and I continue channel surfing trying to find something I soon see 'Hard bodies' oh great movie choice. I hear Finn talking to someone but can't tell who it is so I make sure I'm covered just in case.

"I hope your still decent honey we have a visitor" Finn calls out and I quickly try to fix my hair slightly and as I do I turn around and see a beautiful blonde with hazel green eyes and the figure of a model.

"Who do we have here dear?" I say very terse after the luck I have had with men and pretty women in the past I get very protective of what's mine now.

"Rory, this is my sister Chelsea, Chelsea this is my girlfriend Rory" he says and turn my ice queen face into a bright smile.

"It's so nice to meet a member of Finn's family" I say as I get up and make my way towards Chelsea and put my hand out to shake but c instead she opens her arms and wraps me in a hug I can feel it is friendly but something still doesn't feel right.

"It's nice to meet you too Rory I have heard so much about you" she says to me as she sits down across from me in one of the lounge chairs.

"I will make a pot of coffee" Finn says as he makes his way out of the room.

"So what problem do you have with me?" I ask her straight out.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" She replies

"Well I felt something in the hug and I'm a journalist I can see beyond the obvious" I say looking back at her.

"Well I'm just worried you will hurt my brother like you hurt Logan 18 months ago" she blurts out.

"Ahh so we get to the point, I wasn't ready for that step I just finished college and he had all the plans and my life was up in the air. He gave me a now or never ultimatum and I couldn't do now so it had to be never" I say to her hoping she will understand.

"Ok so I get that but it still doesn't mean I like you yet. Why my brother?" She ask me

"Why not? He is amazing and fun and caring and he keeps me on my toes and there is one other thing I can't put my finger on yet" I say and I realise I'm rambling. "Sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous" I add

"Why do I make you nervous?" She asks me

"Well your Finn's sister, what you think probably means so much to him and I don't want to lose him" I say and I realise how sad I feel at the thought of losing him.

"Don't worry I won't get in your way as long as you don't hurt him" she says

"I don't plan to" I say and I see Finn waking back in with coffee.

"You are a god babe" I say as he hands me cup and one to his sister and walks back to get himself a cup. I inhale half the cup before he even leaves the room.

"Can you bring the rest of the pot with you?" I call out. He re enters a minute later with the pot and I grab it and top up my cup.

"Love coffee much?" Chelsea says to me

"This is an affair that has been going for 14 years it's my first and longest love" I say with a smirk and Finn just laughs. She finishes her cup and excuse herself as she has somewhere else to be. Once she has left I relax back into the couch and look back to the tv.

"So how was your talk with Chels?" He asks me

"She loves you a lot and is very protective for a little sister and seems to care about Logan a lot" I say and I see his face drop.

"It's ok I explained what happened to us and she understood, she may not like me yet but she does accept that we are together" I say and see his face become relieved.

There is a knock on the door and I get up and make my way to it and open and see all the yummy food. The server brings it in and Finn tips him and we place all the food on the dining table and tuck in.

We finish the food and make our way back to the living room and snuggle back onto the couch. While sitting there Finn starts to massage my shoulders and work his hands down my body. I turn around and kiss him and before I know it we are lost in another session of sex an hour and a half later I am laying back in his arms on the couch.

"Well at least we know that part of our relationship works" I say with a chuckle.

"Never a doubt there kitten" he replies.

"So tell me about your family, I have meet Chelsea but tell me more about everyone" I say

"Ok so Chelsea is my little sister she is 2 years younger than me so a year older then you. I also have a younger brother Thomas that just started at university back in Australia. My family lives in Melbourne during the winter unless they have to be here for business. My dad is Finley Nathaniel Morgan the II as you can tell I am Finley Nathaniel Morgan the III. My mom is Jasmine they are both from the most wealthy families in Australia apart from the mining magnates" he tells me

"Very interesting" I say thinking about his family.

"What about you my dear?" He asks me

"Well you have met mom once before, dad is in Boston with work and my half sister Gigi she is 5. You have met my grandparents on my mom's side before but I don't know if you remember that my fathers side is the Hayden's. Mom is with Luke they will get married soon I can see it and then I will gain a step sister in April and then there would be Jess who would then become my step cousin I guess" I say and as I do I realise it's a little creepy that I would have dated my step cousin.

"Is that jess the same one that caused the break up with Logan?" He asks me.

"Yeah he is one of my three ex's, it's actually his open house I'm going to in Philly we'll I guess that's what we will be going together" I say

"Yes together" he says and kisses me.

We make it through the rest of the day I shower first and then let Finn in while I sit back and speak to mom before we go to dinner

"Stars Hollow house of Love for Trixxi press one, for Candy press 2 for Lola 3"

"Hey mom, how are you?" I say

"Hey loin fruit, I'm good where are you right now and how are you?"

"I am in Chicago and I'm really good" I reply smiling thinking about earlier today.

"Why you smiling sweets? Does it have something to do with a tall, dark and handsome man with an accent to die for?" She asks me

"I'm happy mom, Finn is great and yes it has everything to do with him. I have a question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I need to speak to someone and your the only one I trust enough" I ramble

"Come on kiddo out with it" she says coaxing me to say it.

"Was sex ever more than sex, like fireworks and explosions and intensity like nothing before?" I ask

"Yes and it was only ever like that with one man, the one man I truly loved with all my heart. It was Luke to make me feel like that why you asking?" She tells me

"Because I had those feelings earlier today and it caught me off guard" I tell her

"So it's sounds like this is something big" she says to me

"I guess your right it just scares me is all that I could be falling this quickly. I really like him and I don't want to scare him away" I say but because I was so enthralled in my conversation with mom I didn't hear Finn get out of the shower or come over to me on the bed.

"Don't be scared babe it's a good thing" she says as I realise Finn is sitting behind me.

"Hey mom I gotta go will talk to you soon love you bye" I say hanging up.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask him scared and nervous.

"Falling quickly are we?" He asks with a soft smile on his face.

"I guess I am how about you?" I ask him

"Well we must be right for each other because I am having the same situation darling" he says as he kisses me.

"Lets head to dinner" I say and we both get dressed and go out to a nice quite dinner at a little Italian restaurant not far from the hotel.

We get back to our room and continue with our afternoon activities till we fall sleep in each other's arms.

 ** _I know it ends kind of corny but I didn't know how else to do it you will just have to wait and see what's in store for our newest fav couple._**


	9. Chapter 9

**What no blonde dick from Yale?**

 **Warning sexual content**

 **Rory's POV**

The rest of our time in Chicago went by uneventfully, other then doing my work duty I started sending out resumes to anywhere and everywhere around the New York and Connecticut. I say good bye to Finn and head onto the bus and am accosted by my friends for details of our time together.

"Down girls, I will tell you some but not everything" I say and this sit engrossed in our time together. Once in Indianapolis I make my way to the hotel Finn told me I'm staying at and once there I found out I was in a suite with two other bedrooms I called the girls up and told them to get their butts over here then I called Finn.

"Hello kitten, how is Indianapolis?" He asks as he answers my call.

"So far so good. Is there a reason I have a three bedroom suite here? Was there nothing smaller available?" I ask him in a teasing tone.

"Yes a good reason and it's not because there was nothing smaller I want you to have fun with the girls being as this is your last few weeks together and I have and will be stealing your attention in some cities I only see it's fair that I put you girls up in a great suite with all expenses covered to have fun. Enjoy the spa even" he says to me and I realise just how great a man I have.

"Well aren't you sweet thank god I already invited the girls over" I said with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad your not fighting me on the extravagance that I am presenting you with" he says

"After Logan I realised if I date society men it is expected so it's easier not to argue anymore, why fight when you can just have sex" I say and I hear his breath hitch.

"Are you alright Mr Morgan?" I ask with such sweetness

"Yes Ms Gilmore I just got side tracked by a rather raunchy thought" he says and I laugh.

"Well I have to leave you with that thought until Philly dear I have to order room service and get more champagne up here if it's on the house" I say with a laugh

"Enjoy darling see you in 4 days" he says and I hang up.

4 days later

 **Finn's POV**

Finally the day is here I get to see her again, I will be so glad when she is finished with the trail and I can see her more often take her on proper dates and to functions together. I check into my suite and leave strict instructions with the check in staff about how she is to be greeted and given our room key.

I head up to the suite and start my preparations as I know she is not here for another hour or so. I scatter the rose petals in a trail from the door to the master bedroom into the bed I then set up the champagne and glasses on the bedside table. I make sure there is a nice slow jam on in the back ground and I think back to the felon party we threw Rory after she and Logan stole old man Richardson boat. I said slow jams are for the subtle and now look at me using slow jams to make a romantic atmosphere for my amazing girlfriend. I receive a text from downstairs that she has arrived so I go out and put the coffee on I know how she loves the smell of her liquid of life. I pour her a cup of coffee and take it with me to the bedroom where I lay back on the bed waiting for her to get up here and join me. I hear the door unlock and some mumbling voices.

"Finn are you here yet?" she says as she enters I wait patiently until I see the door open and there she is my girlfriend of 2 weeks smiling down at me.

"Really Finn all of this for little old Rory Gilmore?" She ask with a smirk.

"Yes because your worth it" I say as I get up from the bed and approach her with a mug of coffee and she downs half in the first go.

"You know they way to a Gilmore girls heart don't you?" She says

"Not fully but I will enjoy getting to know" I say so cheesily that I think who the hell am I.

"Ok where is the Finn I know? Flirty comments lewd actions as subtle as a sledgehammer? She asks me

"I can bring him back if you want? You know he loves to hear that his lewd behaviour can turn a girl on" I say with a smirk and a wink.

"There is my sexy Aussie" she says as she finishes her coffee and wraps her arms around me and kisses me. Her tongue pleading for entry along my bottom lip I grant the access and sweep her tongue up with mine and engage in a battle of dominance. When oxygen becomes a problem we break apart and breath with our foreheads touching.

"Will this feeling of need ever die down?" I ask

"I hope not" she replies and I smile as I start to assault her ear neck and collarbone.

"Oh Finn" she moans as I work my magic and start to peel off her sweater and my hands run over her silky flesh exploring her delicate curves. She pulls at the base of my shirt and starts to remove it from my body exposing my chests and abdomen. She then proceeds to run her nails along my well toned abs and chest while moaning in my ear.

While all this is going on my pants are getting tighter and tighter. I reach down and undo my belt and and my jeans and removes my pants. I then undo and take her jeans off. I lay her down on the bed and remove her underwear she is so beautiful with her porcelain coloured skin. I kiss my way down from her neck to her breast then down her stomach till I am at her hips. I trace kisses from one side to the next before moving onto her mound. I spread her legs gently open and kiss my way up her thighs. I finally reach her centre and place sweet gentle kisses all over before inserting a finger into her as I do I lap at her clit and she loses control I look up at her and see the lust in her hooded eyes. I increase the tempo and add another finger working her in until she cries out in ecstasy.

"What was that?" She asks me

"Me showing you how much I missed you" I say back making my way back up the bed and kissing her deeply.

"Now time for act 2" I say as I grab a condom put it on and enter her filling her up we work together in this session she moves her body in time with mine never breaking the connection. As I start to build towards my release I hear her breath quicken and feel her body tense and I know she is coming again. I soon reach my peak and release all my tension I then remove myself from her throw the condom out and pull her into my arms and relax.

"So when is Jess's open house?" I ask her

"Tonight from 8 till late" she replies

"How bout dinner at 630 then we head over and then go out for a drink with him after?" I say

"Sounds great I haven't seen jess in about 6 months at mom and Luke's engagement party" she tells me

"The lovely Lorelai is getting married? Why did you only tell me now?" I ask

"I forgot to be honest I'm just so wrapped up in our little bubble, oh and you have to come to the wedding it's January 5th mom is praying for snow" she tells me

"I would be honoured to be your date darling" I say as I kiss the top of her head

"Well Ms Gilmore it's time for your bath and I have to do a little bit of work before we head out." I say as I get up and put my boxers back on.

"What is it with you rich Yale boys once you graduate you finally get hit with the responsibility stick and become work dorks" she says as she gets out of bed.

"A work dork really?" I ask feigning hurt

"Yes you and Logan are both the same there with your jobs" she says and I flinch it's the first time she has mentioned Logan in this way.

 **Rory's POV**

Oh shit why did I have to bring him up. As soon as I mentioned him he tenses up. I walk over to him wrap my arms around him and kiss his back.

"I'm sorry to mention him, I wasn't comparing you guys at all I swear" I tell him.

He turns around and looks straight down into my eyes.

"I know you don't, it's just hard to listen to you talk about what you guys had. Especially when I wanted that to be me back in college" he admits to me. I reach up and kiss him softly and passionately.

"Are you going to able to handle another ex today? Being that jess was my second boyfriend" I say

"I can handle boyfriends I didn't see you with" he says and goes and gets dressed and heads out while I go and have my jacuzzi bath. I spend the next hour enjoying the tub and I get out and dry myself off and wrapping the towel around me and heading to the living area to get my case and take it into the room. Just as I get out there the door opens.

"Finn?" A male voice says as he enters looks around and sees me "sorry Miss I must have been told the wrong room" he says as he starts to leave.

"You are in the right room but Finn is out working at the moment. I will be right back" I say as I run into the bedroom and grab a robe and put it on and come back out.

"Sorry about that I wasn't expecting anyone to come in" I say blushing

"It's totally my fault I wasn't aware Finn was seeing anyone" he says

"It's been about two weeks, I'm Rory Finn's girlfriend" I say reaching out to shake his hand.

"Finn Nathaniel Morgan II nice to meet you" he says

"Your Finn's dad, I should have seen the resemblance" I say as I take him in similar height to Finn same chiseled jaw line and same green eyes but he has blonde hair instead of black and it's cut shorter.

"Yes, I fear your name is familiar to me before this though but I can't figure out where from" he says

"You may have heard of me when I was in college with Finn, I was dating Logan" I say awkwardly.

"Yes now it makes sense your the Gilmore's granddaughter" he says

"Yes sir, I'm currently working on the campaign trail until Christmas" I say

"That must be interesting" he says

"Very but I'm glad it's coming to an end all that travel is getting to me. If you could excuse me for a few minutes I am going to get dressed then I will come back" I say and leave the room with my case. I quickly rummage through and find a black skirt and royal blue halter top. Once dressed I quickly send Finn a message.

*your dad's here in our room saw me first in only a towel*

*wait how*

*had a key to the suite and I was getting my case from the lounge*

*be there in 5*

I walk back out "Finn will be here soon" I say

"Would you like a drink?" I ask trying to be polite

"Scotch neat if you have some" he replies

"Finn always has scotch" I say with a chuckle and move to the bar and pour the drink for him. I take his drink over to him just as I hand him the drink the door opens.

"Dad, I wasn't expecting to see you till after New Years" he says as he hugs him.

"Well some business came up and I thought since I heard you were here I would come and see you but I think I shocked your _girlfriend,_ when were you going to tell your mother and I?" He says

"I thought you must have know by now with Chelsea's big mouth" he replies

"If you will excuse me guys I'm going to finish getting ready for tonight" I say and retreat to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up.

 **Finn's POV**

"Chelsea didn't mention anything to me but that you were here in Philly for a few days so I thought I would come and catch up maybe take you out for dinner" dad says to me

"How the hell does she know I'm here, the only person I told was oh damn him he can't keep his mouth shut" I say in frustration

"Who son" he asks me

"Colin, you know him and Chels talk like there is no tomorrow" I say to him.

"Sorry if I spoilt some plans" he says

"No it's all good how bout you join Rory and I for an early dinner. We are heading out in about an hour" I say thinking it would be great for dad to get to know Rory.

"Sounds good to me you sure Rory won't mind?" He asks me

"Don't think so but I will ask, be right back" I say and walk into our room. And through to the bathroom.

"Hey kitten, do you mind if dad joins us for dinner?" I ask her

"That's fine Finn I would love to get to know your family. Trust me when I get back home for Christmas you will have the Gilmore interagation from my grandparents" she says to me as I chuckle. I walk back out "meet at the bar at 6pm" I say to dad and he nods and takes his leave. I walk back to the bathroom and see Rory straightening her hair.

"Well I'm going to take a shower love then I will get dressed and we can met dad sound good?" I say as I start to undress.

"Fine Finn" she says as she continues to finish her hair and I take my shower. I walk back into the bedroom with only a towel around my waist. I go to the closet and pull out my dress pants and blue button up shirt leaving the top two buttons undone and walk out to the lounge to find Rory all ready to go.

"Lets go love" I say and she gets up from the couch and we head down stairs to meet my dad. We walk in the bar and there is dad sitting there with a scotch he looks our way and smiles. We reach him he hugs us both and asks if we would like a drink.

"Scotch neat for me, vodka martini again dear?" I ask Rory

"Yes please straight up, wonder if it will be as good as Thomas can make them" she says and I laugh.

"Thomas?" Dad questions

"Thomas at the Seattle hotel" I say to him

"Oh yes our pride and joy bartender, I wish to apologies in advance if it doesn't live up to Thomas's skills we were very lucky to get him" dad says as our drinks are handed to us.

"Pity not as good but still tolerable" she says with a smirk and dad and I both chuckle as we enjoy our drinks. Once finished we head straight out to my limo and the driver take a us to our restaurant. We soon arrive at the restaurant and are seated very promptly drinks ordered and delivered we peruse the menu.

"What are you thinking kitten?" I ask as I look towards her.

"Split some entrees and mains?" She asks me

"Sounds good to me pick whatever you want" I say as I know I will eat anything off the menu.

"So dad how is mum?" I ask him as we wait for the waiter to come back and take our order.

"She is good missing you though she wants to know when you will come home? Your friends are also asking too" he says and I think about it it's been a while since I went back.

"Maybe after New Years we could maybe take a holiday, how's that sound kitten?" I ask her hoping she likes the idea.

"Sounds wonderful I have always wanted to go to Australia" she chimes in just as the waiter arrives. She orders our food and dad orders his and we fall back into casual banter about everything that has been going on. Before we know it it's 9 pm "oh dad we really need to be going we have another engagement to get to" I say to him hoping he understands.

"Of course Finn you and Rory head off to your plans I will settle the bill and see you after New Years" he says I give them a hug and Rory as we head out to our car and get driven to Trunchen Books.

"Ready love?" I ask her

"Ready as I can be I guess" she says as I open the door for her we enter the building and find a great display of art books and other interesting items.

"Not quite what I was expecting" I say to her as we look around. Soon I see a guy head over our way messy black hair and that troubled look about him and a massive smile on his face.

"Rory, it's great to see you" he says to her and hugs her hello and I start to get territorial.

"Hey Jess, good to see you it's looking good here like last time" she says

"More going on now settled it into a better rhythm" he replies all while I watch on.

"Oh I feel so rude, Jess I would like to introduce you to someone. Jess Mariano this is Finn Morgan my boyfriend" she says and I put my hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you I have heard so much about you" I say

"Wish I could say the same but Rory and I don't talk so much. So where did you guys meet?" He asks

"At Yale about 5 years ago but reconnected in Seattle recently" I reply

"What happened to the blonde dick at Yale?" He asks and I look at Rory confused.

"Long gone this is actually one of his best mates" she replies and I realise he is referring to Logan.

"He might be one of my best mates but I will agree with your summation of him he was a blonde dick at Yale" I reply having a laugh with them.

"Well glad to see this one has some brains" he says to her.

"What's promising this year?" She asks him and he starts to describe some new artist while showing us around soon Rory is engrossed by one of the poets and I just stand at the back giving her space to enjoy it.

"So what's really going on with you two?" I hear from behind me and I see Jess.

"We are seeing where our feelings take us" I say not trying to give too much away.

"Just make sure you don't hurt her, she has got enough of that from her last 3 boyfriends. That includes myself I rue the day I walked out of her life because she was the best thing I ever had" he says to me and I nod taking it all in.

"Don't plan on it mate" I say

"Good, have you met Lorelai yet?" He asks me

"Not yet that's going to be Christmas with the Gilmore's I will met them all" I reply

"Good luck they are all very protective of Rory" he tells me.

"I figured they would be she is the golden child and grandchild but I am apart of her grandparents world. I am the heir to Morgan Holdings so the grandparents won't disapprove but Lorelai is the one I'm worried about she hates my world" I muse to him not realising how much I am spilling my guts and sounding like such a girl.

"You will be right I can see Lorelai loving the whole cheeky exotic thing" he says with a chuckle. After that we stand in silence and listen to the poet till he finishes and Rory makes her way back to me.

"Ready to go kitten? You must be tired after all that time on the bus" I say to her and she nods starting to lean into me.

"Nice meeting you Jess looks like you have a good thing going on here" I say as I shake his hand goodbye.

"You too mate and you look after her" he replies before he takes Rory in a hug and kisses her head goodbye. We soon make our departure and head back to the hotel and make our selves comfortable in some pjs and snuggle into sleep curled up around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Going Home**

 **Warning sexual content**

 **Rory's POV**

It's my last day in Washington and all the girls are in the biggest suite in the hotel because Finn said I needed a big farewell so I have all my closest girls staying and the rest of the trail that I'm friends with meeting us up at the bar. We decided on drinks in the bar then onto a club to dance the night away but Finn has booked everything for us from transportation to VIP guest list at the club. I went shopping with the girls earlier to get a new outfit we decided on the perfect tight fit little black dress with silver stilettos and my hair straight down. We head down to the bar and enter to find the rest of the crew their enjoying the free drinks that Finn set for us as well.

"Vodka martini straight up Ms. Gilmore" I hear from the bar and see Thomas.

"Did Finn fly you over just to serve me the best martinis in the country?" I ask him reaching out for my first drink.

"Yes Miss he did" he replies as he starts mixing me more keeping me in supply.

"That man" I say as I enjoy the martini.

"What about about that man?" Sally asks me

"He flew Thomas here from Seattle for me for the best martinis" I say with a laugh.

"He has it bad for you my dear" she replies

"I guess so but I can't stop him so I may as well enjoy it" I say with a light tone. I start to work my way around our group having a chat with everyone and enjoying the drinks. By 7 we are all ready for food so we head out to the black stretch hummer and all hop in continuing our drinking on the way to the restaurant. I quickly pull out my phone and type a quick message to Finn.

*you are crazy but I love it*

*your welcome kitten have fun tonight*

*not as much without you*

*well I bet you look smashing just make sure guys keep their hands to themselves*

*Will do my best xxx*

*enjoy it see you tomorrow*

And I then put my phone away and we arrive at the restaurant we head in and continue drinking and order so much food but we all still manage to eat it all by 930 we are done and head back to the hummer and on our way to the club the Finn has organised for us. We arrive by 10pm and I give my name to the bouncer and we are all let in and directed to a private booth and have a waitress serving us at all times.

While I sit talking with the group and enjoying our drinks I feel a presence that I have missed for the past week. I glance around the club trying to find him, swearing that it must be him because no one else makes me feel this way. As I scan the club I see glimpses of people I think I knew back a Yale but can't be sure because it's dark. I turn back to the group and we continue talking. Soon I hear a song come on "Come on girls I love this song lets dance" I say and Sally, Ingrid and a few of the other girls join me out on the dance floor. We spend the next 20 minutes dancing away until one of the waitresses comes over with a martini "from the gentleman on the other side of the bar" she says and I try to look past everyone crowding the bar but can't make it out. If I didn't know any better I swear it was Finn. I down the drink very quickly and place it down on a table by the dance floor and continue to move to the beat.

Soon I feel a set of hands on my waist from behind trying to dance close to me.

"Excuse me asshole, hands off I have a boyfriend" I say before I turn around and see who has their hands on me.

"Sorry Mary, couldn't resist and since when was there a new boyfriend?" He says

"Tristan! Boyfriend has been around now for about a month or so. What are you doing here?" I ask him as I give him a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Business Mare. What's got you out like this?" I he asks

"Last night on the trail. I quit I'm over it will be settling in somewhere around Connecticut or New York once I know where I can get a job" I tell him with a little smile.

"Well I guess I can be your arm candy since there is no boyfriend tonight. I can be your big protector don't you think?" He says and I nod and he continues to dance with us. Soon we take a break for more drinks at the booth.

"So Mary tell me about the boyfriend" he says

"Well his name is Finn, he is from Australia, he is tall, tanned, sexy green eyes and black scruffy hair. He works for his family company and I went to Yale with him and some of his friends" I tell him hopping that I answered all his questions

"What does his family do?" He probes further.

"Hotels, to be more specific luxury hotels he is the heir to the Morgan Holdings" I say and look over at Tristan to see his reaction.

"You sure can pick em mare, first you had Huntzberger now Morgan wait aren't they friends too?" He says

"Yes they are and he spoke to Logan before we turned into anything" I say as I finish my drink.

"I want to dance more who's coming?" I ask and make my way to the dance floor. I see Tristan, Ingrid and Mindy follow me.I lose myself to the beat while dancing with Tristan and the girls I soon feel another set of hands on my waist but Tristan sees him first.

"She has a boyfriend mate so leave her alone" he says but the stranger doesn't move his hands.

"I know she does" he replies simply and I hear those velvet tones and that accent. I spin around only to see him standing right in front of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard and passionately until it becomes to hard to breath and I take a step back.

"Missed you too" he says with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? I was going to see you tomorrow night when I flew into Hartford" I say

"Couldn't wait had to see how gorgeous you were looking tonight. By the way you do look stunning and who's the guy staring at us like a stunned mullet?" He says and I turn around to see Tristan staring at us and I realise he has never seen me act like that not his Mary anyways.

"Oh I'm being so rude Tristan DuGrey I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Finn Morgan" I say introducing them.

"Nice to meet you" Finn says shaking his hand.

"You too, glad to meet the man that snatched Mary here up" Tristan responds with a smirk.

"Mary?" Finn asks looking at me with a questioning face.

"Tristan's nickname for me. Dates back to sophomore year at chilton when I first arrived I looked sweet, innocent and virginal but in my defence I was virginal back then" I say as a way of explanation.

"I could never see you as a Mary my little kitten" he says as we start dancing together. We dance away to 3 or 4 songs before I want a drink so we head back over to our booth and Finn orders me another martini and a scotch for himself.

"So this is the Aussie dish?" Renee asks with a coy look on her face.

"Yes it is Finn meet Renee one of the reporters for HPG" I say

"Nice to meet you dear" he says and turns his attention back to me. Our drinks soon arrive and we enjoy them while listening to all the conversations going on around us.

"Dance with me again?" I ask him and he nods and we make our way to the dance floor just in time for a slow song to start. We sway away to the music and I rest me head on his chest. We dance for some time till someone taps Finn on the shoulder.

"May I interrupt?" They ask and I raise my head and see Logan standing there asking for a dance.

"Course mate just watch the hands" Finn says with a chuckle as he makes his way to the bar.

"Hey Ace, how's it feel finishing your first real job?" He asks me

"It's time 19 months on the road really showed me that being a foreign correspondent is not the job for me" I say with a touch of melancholy.

"So what are you doing her Logan?"

"Keeping Finn company, I was in town and he told me of his plan I thought I could tag along try to get life back to normal for myself after what happens a month ago" he says in reply.

"Why did you do it Logan?" I ask wanting any answer but the one he will probably give me.

"I didn't realise what I had till it was really gone and to one of my best friends it hurt was all" he tells me

"I understand but please don't put us, your friends through that again" I say hoping our conversation will end.

"What happened to us Ace?" He asks me and I think about it for a while before I answered.

"You wanted me to jump and I wasn't ready. I couldn't give up everything you were asking me to. I loved you but I guess my dreams meant more to me. I know it sounds selfish but I had to look out for me" I say hopping I don't sound too conceited.

"I understand, I still miss you" he says and I am taken aback.

"I'm sorry I can't give you want you want Logan" I say and start to pull away needing another martini or 5 to get through tonight if he is here.

"Are you happy? Does he make you happy?" He asks me with a sadness in his tone and a look of hurt in his eyes.

"It may not be the answer you want to hear but yes I am happy and he makes me very happy. He is a breath of fresh air to my somewhat stale life" I say thinking of how much I really like him.

"That's good Ace, all I want is you to be happy" he says and I make my way back to our booth and order a couple more martinis.

"What happened with Logan?" Sally asks me as she can see him and Finn talking at the bar and I tell her everything he said to me while we danced.

"Whoa seriously, he has game and balls" she replies.

"I hope it's the closure he needs to move on because I have" I say looking over at Finn and sees that he caught my eye and winks at me. Soon my martinis arrive and I down one quickly and then slowly tend the next one. I send Finn a quick text.

*what is he doing here?*

*keeping me company why?*

*just caught me off guard when we danced was all*

*I hope not in a bad way*

*i think he finally has closure on me and him*

*thats a good thing*

*i know it just caught me by surprise what he asked me*

*forget about it now and have fun you deserve it*

After that I put my phone away and enjoy my martinis that keep being brought my way.

We spend another few hours dancing and drinking up before the club starts to close. We all stumble out and into the hummer that takes us back to our hotel were we all pass out on our beds and sleep till late the next morning.

I wake up the next morning to find breakfast waiting for me on a tray next to me with a note.

 _I had to go tend to some business_  
 _Enjoy the breakfast_  
 _Message me when you wake._

 _Finn_  
 _XXX_

Damn he is good I think as I lift the closh to find waffles, eggs, bacon and sausage and a carafe of coffee. I pour my first cup of the elixir of life and down it in 2.1 seconds flat, I pour another cup and grab my phone.

*morning, thanks for coffee and breakfast*

*your welcome and we leave at 5*

I sit there and think my flight home is at 4 why is he saying we leave at 5 I will miss my flight.

*my flight is at 4*

*no your flight leaves when we get clearance once on the plane with me ;)*

*oh Mr Morgan you are sneaky, when do I get your company the bed is awfully lonely*

*half an hour kitten*

*see you soon*

I put my phone down and start on the food. I finish my meal and decide to call mom to tell her the change of plans.

"Misty's house of fun. For clean fun press 1 for naughty fun press 2 for dirty fun press 3" she answers

"Hey Misty I think I will take option number 2 today" I say chuckling.

"Dirty! Hey kiddo what did I do to deserve a call when I will see you in like 6 hours?" She asks me

"A little change in plans, no need to pick me up from the airport. Finn changed my flight so I will be leaving and arriving with him" I say as a way of answer.

"Finn, I thought he was in New York" mom says

"So did I till he surprised me last night. Ohh I forgot to tell you I ran into bible boy last night" I say as we continue talking.

"Your Aussie is crazy and how is old bible boy are you still his Mary?" She asks

"Still calls me that even though it's not true and he met Finn last night he approves but also Logan was with Finn last night" I rant on to mom.

"Wait you wait all this time to now tell me that Logan was there last night at the club?" She asks incredulously

"Yeah sorry he asked to cut in then asked me what happened to us and if I'm happy. I think he finally got the closure he needed, at least I hope so or it's going to be tough as things become more serious with me and Finn" I say to mom

"Whoa, so much information and damn Logan's got moxy. Things getting serious with your exotic one my darling daughter" she asks with a soft gentle tone.

"I think they might be we just can't seem to spend enough time together and the chemistry and energy that runs between us is like nothing I every felt before even with Logan" I let out.

"I'm so happy for you kiddo, so I guess Finn will bring you home and we can then go to Luke's" mom says

"Sounds great see you in like 8 or 9 hours, love you mom bye"

"Love you too sweets" she finishes as we hang up. I then head towards the bathroom to have a shower and wake up properly.

 **Finn's POV**

I finally finish the work I needed to check on and head back up to the suite. I open the door and walk in and see no one else is up yet as all room doors are closed. I make my way to the master bedroom open the door and hear the shower running. I slip off my jacket and lay it on the bed and continue to undress myself and then I slowly sneak into the bathroom ever so quitely. I look over at her facing away from me washing the shampoo out of her hair my good she has an amazing body and when glistening like that from the flowing water I know I'm gone.

"Looks like you could use a hand there" I say and she jumps at the shock of me there.

"Has that line ever worked?" She asks with a laugh and I rejoice that I can get that beautiful sound from her.

"Never used it before so you tell me" I reply

"I think I could use an extra hand or two with my back" she says in that tone that makes me melt.

"Your wish is my command kitten" I say and slip into the shower with her. I grab the kheil's and start to massage it into her shoulders and back and as I do a moan escapes from her.

"Is that nice kitten?" I ask as she pushes herself back into me and I feel myself rising to the occasion.

"It's always nice Finn" she says to me as she starts to rub her hands up and down my sides as she continues to push back into me while I work up the lather and massage her back and shoulders. She lets the water wash away the soap suds and continues to lean back into me as I start to kiss her up and down her neck and collarbone. I spin her around to face me and I see the lust building in her eyes to mirror that of my own. I crash my mouth against hers and our tongues wrestle for control as our hands roam over each other's bodies discovering and teasing. I soon decide it's too much for me so I lean her against the wall and lift one leg up and enter her.

"Finn!" She moans as I take her and starts to work in and out of her while kissing and attacking her neck and breasts. I can feel her orgasam building and I decide to help push it across the line by placing one hand down at her nub and gently massage it and soon she is screaming and is over the edge and I continue to work her hopping to push her over again but all too soon I lose my control and have my release.

"Well talk about getting dirty now I guess we do need to clean up again" I say with a chuckle as I hold her in my arms.

"Not what I expected but I take what I can get with you" she adds and starts to wash herself again before hoping out and drying herself off. I finish my shower and head back out to the bedroom while drying myself.

"So what's the plans once back in Hartford" she asks me

"Well I'm going to take you to your moms then I'm going to go to Colin's place the boys are meeting up. So you can have some time with Lorelai, I know you miss her but I guess Gilmore movie night is a must after all this time. The I will pick you up the next day at 615 because we have your grandparents Christmas party" I say to her showing I have thought of everything.

"Well aren't you well prepared?" She says

"I learnt from the best" I say with a wink and staring at her. We get dressed and finish packing all our stuff and head back out to the kitchen to make some coffee. I look around and see everyone is now awake and looking at us with knowing eyes. I walk towards Rory and whisper " I think we were heard" I say and she turns around and looks at her girls and then sees their knowing smiles.

"Oh god, I forget how loud I am with you" she says as she burrows her head into my chest.

"Well how bout I leave you girls to catch up and say goodbye while I finish some more work downstairs and I will be back at 330 so we can finish organising our stuff before our flight. Oh by the way we are going on the company jet so we leave once we are given clearance through the commercial flights" I say as I walk towards the door.

"Have fun ladies it was lovely to meet you all, call Rory next time your in New York and we can organise some nice hotels and a night out" I say as I exit the room for the offices downstairs.

 **Rory's POV**

I stand in the kitchen quitely waiting for the coffee to brew as Finn walks out the door leaving me with my girls.

"So he is that good huh?" Sally comes out and says before anyone else can say a word.

"Yeah alright he is the best I have ever had. He just knows how to read me" I say thinking back on all the times we have done it and I realise that every time I have been given so much pleasure unlike some times before with Logan.

"So what happened last night" Mindy asks.

I spend the next couple of hours rehashing everything that happened the night before and answering whatever questions they have. Before I know it the door is opening and Finn is walking back in.

"Time to go?" I ask looking at him.

"Not just yet but almost. Ladies you are welcome to use the suite till your flights just the last one out please check out with reception so they know it's free for cleaning and use" he says with a smile and heads into our room to grab our bags.

I soon say goodbye to the girls and tell them to call me when in Connecticut or New York they say they will as the bell hop gets our bags and takes them down stairs for us.

As we ride in the limit to the airport I think about the new start I have now I am no longer travelling. As we approach the airport my phone goes off I look at caller I'd and see it's a New York number so I answer it.

"Rory Gilmore speaking" I say and Finn looks at me curiously.

"Miss Gilmore this is Malcom Frost calling from the New York Post" he says

"Mr Frost it's great to hear from you what can I do for you" I say in response.

"We would like to organise an interview with you for a position in our metro department. When is good for you?" He answers and I think about.

"How is next Tuesday? It's just I'm heading home from my campaign trail job for the first time in months" I say as a way of explanation.

"That's fine Miss Gilmore we will see you at 1pm just head up to level 8 and ask for me" he says

"Ok Mr Frost I will see you on Tuesday" I say hanging up just as we come to a stop.

"Ok kitten what has you so excited?" He asks me.

"An interview with the Post for the metro department" I say letting out a squeal afterwards.

"If you get it where would you live?" He asks me and that's when I remember the apartment my grandparents bought in New York when they knew I wanted the Reston Fellowship.

"My grandparents bought an apartment on the upper east side when they thought I was a shoe in for the internship at the times" I tell him

"They said I can use it whenever I want, that is if I get the job" I add.

"You will get it kitten I just know it" he says to me. We then get out of the limo and head up the stairs onto the company jet. We make ourselves comfortable on one of the couches and wait for the captain to advise us we will be on our way. I snuggle into Finn's arms and have a cat nap while he catches up on more work on his blackberry. Before I know it he is waking me up.

"Kitten we will be landing soon time to wake up" he says to me. I start to wake up slowly "is the Amy coffee?" I ask hoping there is.

"Of course kitten" he says and he gets up and goes to the kitchenette and grabs me a cup of coffee and brings the pot with him.

"Oh you are good" I say as I drink the cup he gave me and refills it again. As he does I lean over and kiss him. I finish my second cup and have one more refill and Finn puts the pot back. The plane lands and we hop into the limo and it leads us towards Stars Hollow. I start to kiss him with some urgency and my hands roam and start to unbutton his shirt.

"Hey kitten what's this about?" He asks me as he knows this is out of character for me.

"I dunno I just wanted to be close to you before You go and join the guys" I say trembling.

"Are you worried if we go out I will forget about you and go back to my old ways?" He says

"I guess I just think that you could do better than me" I say softly letting out my deepest fear.

"Oh kitten that's not going to happen, you are the only one on my mind" he tells me and he pulls me into his lap and kisses me gently and lovingly wiping away all my fears. Before I know it we are in Stars Hollow and are pulling up outside my home. I jump out and as I do mom runs out.

"Fruit of my loins" she says

"Mommy" I yell back and we collide and fall to the ground in a heap in laughter.

"So I finally get to met you Aussie hottie" she says to me.

"You have met him before mom" I say remembering when she had to pick me up for the police station back in my sophomore year.

"Yeah I would rather forget his 'immature days'" she says and I smile and we get up.

"Finn Morgan III meet my mom Lorelai Gilmore II" I introduce.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Gilmore" Finn says and I cringe.

"What where is my mother? No Mrs Gilmore here just Lorelai if you want to stay" she say in a somewhat godfather tone.

"Right got it Lorelai, well kitten I have to go the boys are waiting but remember be ready by 615" he says and kisses me goodbye and hops back in the limo and they head off.

"Luke's?" I ask

"Luke's" mom agrees and we walk arm in arm through town to Luke's for coffee and pie.

"Hey Luke" I say as we enter and take a seat at a table.

"Rory your back!" He says as he places a mug in front of mom and me and pours the expire of life.

"Yeah I'm home not sure how long yet as I have an interview in New York on Tuesday" I say

"What when did this happen?" Mom asks

"Just before we got on the plan it's for the Post" I say

"What did you want Rory it's on the house" Luke says

"Cherry pie with whipped cream please" I say.

"Blueberry pie with whipped cream for me too please Luke on her tab" mom says

"Get your own tab" Luke replies as he goes and gets our order ready.

"What's wrong with you and Luke?" I ask

"Nothing everything is great" she says and I just nod as Luke brings our pie over and I start devouring it while inhaling the coffee with it.

"God I have missed Luke's" I say

"So if you get the Post job where will you live?" Mom asks

"Grandma and grandpas place they bought in New York at the end of my senior year I'm thinking" I say to them.

"No you cannot let Adolf and Ava house you, call Chris I'm sure he will buy you an apartment or loft wherever you want. He would love to help you know that" she says to me and I think it may not be a bad idea.

"I never thought of that" I say "well how bout a Gilmore movie night?" I add

"Brilliant, I will hit doose's and you get the movies remember something great and something mock" she says as she walks towards the market and I go to the video store. As I am about to enter my phone rings I see the caller and decide to mess with them.

"Hey sugar it's Dixie here how can I help you tonight?" I say with a southern accent.

"Wait sorry who did I call?" He says

"It's Dixie honey don't you remember me?" I continue in the accent trying not to laugh.

"I don't know a Dixie I'm looking for my girlfriend Rory" he says getting more confused.

"You don't remember that one amazing night in New York sugar? Because I remember you so well" I say really playing with his mind.

"I have not been with anyone but Rory in 6 weeks. I have no idea who you are and why do you have my girlfriends phone" he says starting to stress out and I think it's enough.

"It's alright sugar" I say in the accent then go back to my normal voice" just messing with you sexy" I say

"Oh kitten I you are so getting it next time I see you" he says

"Promises promises" I tease as I walk into the store and look around for two movies that meet mom's requirements.

"Not a promise kitten a guarantee" I can hear his smirk.

"So was there a reason for interrupting my Gilmore time?" I ask as I find out first movie white chicks for the mock factor and then look for a classic.

"Just wanted to hear you voice missed you already" he says and my heart jumps at that thought.

"Oh I miss you too but I have had the best coffee ever and pie now I'm just getting movies and we are doing movie night" I say

"Well us men are having some drinks and the boys want to hit the pub but I want to stay and play poker but Logan and Robert want want women" he says

"Well drink with them and put a fake ring on so it shows your married" I say as a suggestion when I find pretty in pink for the classic. I take them over to check out and pay and start to walk home.

"Good idea kitten will do just that, well I will let you go see you tomorrow evening" he says and we hang up I walk quickly back home and find mom setting everything up as she is I tell her about my joke with Finn and she laughs as we sit back and watch our classic movie.

We finish the evening of movie watching and head to bed.

*Night Finn, have fun but not too much XXX*

*Night kitten sleep tight missing you*


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas with the Gilmores**

 **Rory's POV**

I spend hours pouring through my closet trying to find something to wear but nothing seems right.

"Mom help!" I yell out to her as I start to tear through all my cocktail dresses.

"What's up sweets?" She asks me as she enters my room.

"I have nothing suitable to wear tonight!" I say while starting to stress.

"Well how bout we go shopping and I treat you to a new dress?" She says to me.

"Ok then lets go" I say as I grab my bag and we head out to mom's car. We grab some coffee from Luke's to go and then head to Hartford.

"So what exactly are you wanting to wear tonight sweets?" She asks as we get closer.

"I want to look sophisticated but also sexy if that makes any sense" I say laughing while I say it.

"Why sexy? it's just mom and dads Christmas party" she says

"Well it's the first time I will be with Finn at a society function and I want to impress alright" I say slightly embarrassed.

"So the truth comes out it's for Finn huh?" She says in that knowing tone of hers.

"Alright I really like him and I don't want him thinking I won't fit in his world" I say and mom just nods.

"That's fine sweets lets find something to knock his socks off while still being Emily friendly" she says as we park the car and enter the mall. Just as we get to our first store my phone rings.

"Hello" I say

"Why good morning kitten, it seems a little early for you to be out doesn't it?" He says.

"How do you know I'm already out for all you know I could be laying in my bed in sexy lingerie thinking naughty thoughts about you" I say with a smirk.

"Oh don't tease kitten. I guess I better let you get back to your shopping trip with Lorelai it must have been important if your out now rather than getting ready for tonight" he says as he ends the call. All I can think is he is here, he can see me and I start to look all around for him but can't pick him out of the crowd instead I head into the store mom already entered.

"What's up sweets?" She asks seeing the scowl on my face.

"I swear Finn is in the mall he called me and was all cryptic about knowing what I'm doing" I say as I start to go through the dresses and pick out a few dresses that might work I know I have to try them on if I have any idea that they look any good. I grab 5 dresses and head to the change rooms and mom follows me.

The first dress is a red silk dress with spaghetti straps that comes down just above my knees it hugs my curves but I don't think it is right. I walk out to see what mom thinks "definitely not sweets" she says and I turn around and get the next dress. It's a sweetheart neckline strapless dress in a pale pink that finishes just beyond my knees still nicely fitted to excentuate my curves I don't mind it I then check with mom again.

"Better that's the maybe dress unless something better comes along" she says as I head back in. The next two dresses just blew so I get to the last dress it's a silver dress with full length sleeves but is back less and finishes about an inch above my knees. I look at myself before I head out and I know it's the dress. I walk out and look at mom and I see she loses her breath.

"Winner yeah?" I ask her all she can do is nod. I head back in and take the dress of and change into my clothes and we head to the check out.

"I now need new shoes and a bag to go with it" I say as we leave with the dress bag draped over my arm.

We hit the shoe store and I find the cutest 3 inch silver stilettos that zip at the back and wrap around the ankle. We lastly find the perfect silver clutch bag and head towards the food court.

"God shopping works up an appetite" I say as we place our trays down and start eating just talking about random things. As I look up I see Finn and Colin walking into a jewellery store and I decide it's payback time. I pull my phone out and press 4 on my speed dial and wait for him to answer.

"How did the shopping go kitten?" He asks as he answers.

"Very good got everything I need oh but one thing but I can grab that on the way out. So what are you buying me?" I ask seeing if he takes me seriously.

"Buying you? What do you mean kitten?" He asks

"Well when guys go into a jewellery store it means they are going to buy something so what you getting me or is it for you mistress?" I throw back at him holding in my laughter while mom is almost rolling around on the floor.

"What do you want? Something to go with you newest purchase maybe?" He asks playing along.

"Something sparkly and blue would be nice, but I'm joking Finn you don't need to buy me anything. Just thought I'd see why you and Colin are both in the jewellery store" I say finishing my line of thought.

"Just a little Christmas shopping" he replies.

"Oh yeah well it's time for me to go I have one more purchase and if your lucky you might get to see it" I say and hang up and look across at his face and see the shock and realise I settled the score. Mom and I get up and I quickly stop at Victoria Secret for one last addition to the outfit and we leave heading home at 2pm so we can finish getting ready.

By the time we reach Stars Hollow it's 230 pm we stop at Luke's for a quick coffee break and head back to the crap shack.

 **Finn's POV**

I stand there outside the jewellery shop looking around trying to find her after our conversation but have no luck so I head back in to join Colin.

"Who was that?" He asks as I join him at the necklaces.

"Rory" I reply

"What she want?" He asks back

"Trying to get back at me for the call I made when we first got here and I saw her. She saw us come in here and asked why I fibbed and told her Christmas shopping when it's also to find the perfect jewellery for her for tonight also" I say to him.

"You are seriously whipped my dear Aussie friend" he says with a chuckle.

Soon a sales woman in her 30's comes over offering her assistance.

"I need to find something blue and sparkly for my girlfriend necklace and earrings" I say to her

"I know just the thing" she says and leads us towards a display at the back of the store. She pulls out a blue 3 caret sapphire marquise cut necklace with surrounding diamonds and then a pair of sapphire drop earrings.

"They are prefect" I say as she places them into there cases and I make payment and we leave the store and head back to Colin's place where I am getting ready until after tonight then I'm back to New York and Rory will join me until Christmas and we head back to Stars Hollow for Christmas Day. We chill out and at 4pm I head and take a shower in my guest bathroom and start to get ready.

By 530 I am all dressed and ready with my bags packed and I head back downstairs.

"Hey Col, where are you?" I call out after placing my bags at the door.

"Office" he yells back and I make my way there.

"Well I'm off mate, thanks for letting me stay and I guess I'll see you at New Years yeah?" I say

"No probs mate and see you for New Years don't forget it's themed and make sure you bring Rory, Steph is dying to see her" he says

"Will do mate" I say and head out to the limo waiting for me and we head to Stars Hollow.

I arrive at 615 like I said and I knock on the door. Soon the door swings open.

"Well if it isn't the hot Aussie" Lorelai says to me.

"Why Lorelai you still look as good as you did when we first met over 3 years ago" I say to her

"Way to butter me up, but I'm not the one you need to worry about it's Emily Gilmore you need to impress. As long as you look after my girl and she is happy I'm happy, now come on in take a seat in the lounge Rory should be out in a few minutes" she says and heads up stairs. I walk into the lounge and take a look around her childhood home at all the photos and memories and I realise this is a home. There is so much love in this house it explains so much why she is the way she is. I hear a noise behind me and I turn around and my jaw just about hits the ground. There she is standing in the door way to the kitchen in the most beautiful silver dress that hugs all her curves in the right places and her hair is in a braided bun that makes her look amazing her make up is tastefully subtle.

"My god darling, I'm speechless you look stunning, ravishing and absolutely gorgeous" I say as she blushes at my compliments.

"Thank you, you look pretty dashing yourself" she says as she walks towards me she puts her arms around my neck and gives me the softest but sweetest kiss I have ever received.

"As much as you look amazing in that I have a couple of additions that would put you look over the top" I say as I reach into my pockets and pull out the two jewellery boxes.

"Finn I was kidding earlier" she says adamantly.

"Well never kid with me kitten" I say as I open the necklace box.

"Oh my god, Finn that's way too much" she says

"Never darling" I say and grab the necklace and move behind her to put the necklace around her and close it.

"Now it would be complete without some earrings" I add and open the second box and hand them to her and she walks into her bedroom and puts them in her ears and comes back out.

"Now you are prefect" I say and she comes back towards me.

"Mom we are leaving I will see you there" she yells out.

"Alright sweets good luck with Adolf" Lorelai calls out.

We walk out to the limo and I open the door and let her in and then hop in behind. Soon we are on the road to the Gilmore residence.

"Who was your mom referring to as Adolf?" I ask hesitantly

"Emily" she says to me.

She relaxes back into my arms and I softly kiss her hair. I'm in heaven there is no where else I want to be. 15 minutes later the partition comes down.

"Sir we are almost there" my driver says and Rory sits up grabs her mirror from her bag and quickly checks herself and I straighten my tie. We stop at the front door and I hop out and give my hand to Rory to help her out as I watch her legs come out I am overcome with a desire to have them wrapped around me. She straightens up and we walk to the door and I press the doorbell not even a minute later he maid is opening the door and taking our jackets and Rory's purse.

We walk into the living area and go towards the bar first to get a drink.

"Vodka martini straight up for the lady and a scotch neat for me please" I ask the bartender thinking he looks very familiar.

"Since when did you drink martinis Miss Gilmore" he asks and Rory turns around and a huge smile breaks out.

"Marty what are you doing here? Still bartending?" She asks the strange young man.

"Yeah well it's a side job and why are you here with Finn?" He asks and then I realise he knows me. I look at his face trying to figure it out and then it hits me Margarita Marty our preferred Yale bartender.

"Finn is actually my boyfriend has been now for about a month" she tells him and I see his smile faulter for just a second and realise I just found another one of my girls admirers.

"Finn with a girlfriend?" He asks in shock as he shakes the martini together.

"Yes I have grown up and settled down" I say as he hands our drinks over.

"Excuse us Marty we have to mingle but we will see you later" she says with a smile and we walk off to find her grandparents.

We waking around the party when I spot Mitchum and Shira, thy spot me and make their way towards us.

"Finn, we weren't expecting to see you here" Shira says to me as she approaches us. I give her a kiss on the cheek and shake Mitchum's hand.

"Mitchum, Shira good to see you. Is Logan here tonight?" I ask

"He is somewhere around with Virginia Fallon" Shira tells us pointedly looking at Rory.

"Mitchum, Shira lovely to see you again how have you been?" She ask them in her society tone.

"We have been well how about you? how is the campaign trail going? I read some of your work very impressive" Mitchum says to her.

"The trail was good but now I am looking at setting down some roots. I decided living out of a suitcase isn't for me so foreign corespondent is no longer my dream. I'm looking at becoming a great journalist and maybe one day be an editor" she tells him and I look at her amazed at her composure.

"So Rory are you seeing anyone these days?" Shira asks

"Yes Shira I am" she replies

"Can I ask who this man may be?" She replies

"I'm standing right next to him. Finn and I have been together now for about a month or so" she says and I smile at her brightly.

"I'm glad you found someone suited for you" she says in a spiteful tone.

"Well if things are to work out that way 3 very powerful families would merge" she says and I don't know where she is heading with this.

"3 families I only know of the Morgan's and Gilmore's" Shira sneers

"Oh but you never found out who my fathers side of the family is did you? I'm also a Hayden" she says and all three of us turn and stare.

"Yes I am the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore the third and Christopher Hayden" she says and smiles at the shocked look on Mitchum and Shira's faces.

"If you will excuse us we need to find my grandparents and say hello" she says and I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her towards her grandparents.

"Rory, how long have you been here?" Emily asks

"About 15 minutes we got a drink and got way laid by the Huntzbergers" she replies.

"Who is this here with you Rory?" Her grandfather asks

"Finn Nathaniel Morgan III sir and I am Rory's boyfriend" I reply for her.

"Not Morgan Holdings by any chance?" Her grandfather says.

"Yes sir one and the same" I reply

"Well that's wonderful" Emily asks and Rory is pulled into small talk with Emily while Richard and I start talking business.

 **Rory's POV**

"So Rory how long have you and Finn been dating?" She ask me

"About a month we ran into each other at his hotel in Seattle and have been together ever since. He actually set me up in one of his hotels for the rest of my campaign trail" I tell her

"Oh he sounds like such a gentleman. Where did you get that amazing jewellery my dear it's devine" she says to me and I blush.

"Finn bought it for me" I say

"A man with good taste in jewellery is a good thing to have" she says

"I'm not with him for his money grandma and not because he is of society either. I'm with him because he makes me happy and treats me right" I say

"Well that's good enough for me" she says with a smirk and I look over to Finn and grandpa and see him smiling at me and I smile back.

"If you will excuse me grandma we need to mingle and greet a few more people tonight" I say as I make my way to Finn.

"Sorry grandpa can a steal my boyfriend away we have a few more people to speak with tonight" I say with a smile.

"Of course Rory don't forget to pop by when you are going to leave" he says and we move off into the crowd.

"Adolf approves" I say to him and he smiles.

"How about another drink and then we will mingle" he says to me.

"Sounds great honey" I say and we head back to the bar where Marty makes our drinks as they are handed to us I hear a voice.

"Finn what are you doing here man?" They say.

"Logan I'm here with my girlfriend" he says as I grab our drinks as I'm about to turn around I hear him say.

"What you and ace didn't workout?" In an excited tone so I decide to burst his bubble.

"No Logan we are still together" I say and hand Finn his drink.

"Ace I didn't recognise you in that dress" he says and I can see him checking me out.

"Well it's me in the flesh" I say as I stand in front of Finn and he wraps his arms around me. I see Logan's eyes fall on my necklace and earrings.

"Where did you get the jewellery ace?" He asks me.

"Finn bought them for me. I can't stop him spoiling me as much as I try" I say with a smile.

"You never let me spoil you that way" he says with a sulking tone.

"Well people change and I just can't say no to him, even if I did he still does it anyways so I have stopped fighting it" I say

"So how have you been mate?" Finn asks genuinely concerned.

"Better business is good and I have just started seeing someone" he says

"Oh yes Shira said you were here with if I remember correctly 'that lovely Fallon girl' where is Virginia?" I say as I take a drink of my martini.

"She is speaking with some friends of her mothers" he says pointing to a blonde in a black cocktail dress.

"Seems like prefect Huntzberger wife material" I say plastering a smirk on my face. I look around the party and spot my mom.

"Excuse me gentlemen I need to go speak with my mom" I say and I extract myself from the situation and travel over to mom.

"Excuse me I need to speak with my mom for a few minutes" I say grabbing her and heading towards grandpas office.

"Mom I don't know what's happening to me" I say once the door is closed.

"What do you mean sweets?" She asks looking at me confused.

"I'm turning into a snide society girl. I had a stab at the Huntzbergers and let it out that I'm a Hayden as well because she said I'm now with someone of my own caliber. Then Logan had the gal to hope that Finn and I had broken up so I started giving snarky pot shot responses. What is it with Huntzbergers that drive me insane" I rant getting it all out.

"Wow kiddo that was a lot to take in but from what your saying that family brings out the worst and ugly side of you. It also tells me that you are officially over Logan Huntzberger and that what you and Finn have is real" she says back to me and I think about it.

"My god your right. I think I'm falling in love with Finn" I say in shock.

"Yep that's what I'm trying to tell you" she says and I smile.

"Thanks mom you always give the best advice. But one last thing what do I do when we are around Logan?" I ask hopping she has the advice I need.

"Be your witty and charming self and be polite, he is still on of your boyfriends best friends" she says and I give her a hug and head back out.

 **Finn's POV**

Rory has just walked away.

"What the fuck mate?" I say to him

"What Finn? I seriously didn't recognise ace there she never wore anything like that with me" he says to me.

"You know we were together yesterday so how the hell did you think I screwed it up in 24 hours?" I ask him

"I dunno" he said and took another drink.

"Oh my god your still in love with her and your hopping she will end it with me so you can sweep in and save the day" I say looking at him with shock.

"No of course not Finn" he says a little too quickly and not too convincingly.

"If you do anything to try and spilt us up I swear we will be over ok? Any hint of you involved in anything to take that amazingly smart, witty, talented and beautiful woman away from me and so help me God Logan all those years of friendship will be gone understand?" I say ranting that out in next to no time.

"Ok Finn I understand and geez ace already has you ranting like a Gilmore" he says to me and I chuckle. I look around the party trying to find her but have no luck till I look to my right and see her coming out of a room with her mom. She walks straight towards us at the bar.

"Do you mind if we go soon I'm getting tired and we have a long drive" she says to me and I nod in agreement.

"Lets say our goodbyes and head off" I reply as I lead her towards her grandparents we all say goodbye. We then see Lorelai and say goodbye till Christmas Eve on our way out to the door Logan says bye and we head for the limo. We both hop in and once inside she takes her shoes of and rest back on the seat with a sight of relief.

"I'm so glad that's over" she says

"Why is that kitten?" I ask not entirely sure.

"Adolf likes you and Logan was being an ass so I'm just glad I don't need to worry about them now" she says and now I understand her thought process.

"Logan won't bother us anymore, I spoke to him and as for Adolf it was like taking candy from a baby. Society women are easy to deal with when you have had practice and my charm" I tell her with a smirk as I do she moves onto straddle me and starts to kiss me with such ardent passion I am shocked for a few seconds but then I return to my sense and return the kiss with such force until oxygen becomes a problem and we break apart.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" I say to her

"Just for being such a great boyfriend you have made everything so simple and it just flows I have never had a relationship that works this easily" she tells me as she changes her position to sitting across my lap with her arms around my neck.

"I know what you mean it just feels right" I reply and relax back enjoying her intoxicating scent as we make our way back to my apartment for the next week before Christmas and for her interview next week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dinner & the Interview**

 **Finn's POV**

We spent the the rest of the weekend catching up and spending time together getting to know each other more and more. I started to realise that I am falling for this amazing woman. At around 2.30 on Sunday afternoon my phone starts to ring. I get up from the couch and head to the bedroom to grab it I see the caller Id and answered.

"What's up Colin?" I ask

"Are you and reporter girl free tonight? Steph wants to catch up with you guys and thought a double date would be good" he says to me.

"Let me check with Rory" I say as I head back to the lounge.

"Hey kitten how do you about a double date tonight with Colin and Steph?" I ask her.

"That sounds great" she replies with a huge smile.

"What time and where?" I ask him

"Mancuso's at 7.30" he says

"See you then" I say and hang up.

"What time finny?" She ask me as I sit down.

"7.30 kitten so we still have about four and half hours till we leave, what do you want to do?" I say with a wink and a smirk.

"Well how about some hot and steamy sex followed by a shower to clean up with more sex in the shower and then we get ready?" She says with a sultry look. I scoop her up off the couch and carry her to the room where I ravish her for the next 2 hours before we shower I leave Rory in the bathroom to do her hair and make up while I choose my charcoal dress pants then look to my shirts.

"Hey Ror what are you wearing tonight baby?" I ask her

"My black skirt and white halter with my white pumps" she tells me so I decide to wear my green dress shirt and add my leather jacket to complete the look.

I head out to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. We still have 45 mins till we have to leave. I go to my study and check some emails while the coffee brews. I head back out pour two cups of coffee and take one into the bathroom where she is straightening her hair.

"Elixir of life my darling" I say as I walk in.

"You are a god" she says as she takes the cup and drinks half in one gulp.

"How long till your ready?" I ask her

"I will be done in here in about 20 mins so ready in about 30 is that ok?" She says.

"Perfect darling" I say and I go and watch some tv. Time flies by until I see her walk out of the bedroom. I'm floored by how beautiful she looks.

"Well Ms Gilmore you look amazing" I tell her with a huge grin on my face.

"Why thank you Mr Morgan you don't look too shabby either" she replies with a smirk. I get up and take her hand and we head down stairs to the car and make our way to the restaurant. We arrive and head into the maitre'd "reservation for McCrea" I say and he nods and leads us to our table. We are the first to arrive I take our Rory's chair for her and she takes a seat and I follow next to her. The waiter comes and takes our drink order while we wait for Colin and Steph. 10 minutes later Colin and Steph arrive at the table.

"Sorry we are late traffic was horrendous" Colin says as he pulls out his seat.

"Rory! God I have missed you girl" Steph says to Rory as she pulls her in for a big hug.

"I've missed you too Steph" she says and takes a seat.

I hug Steph and we all take a seat and peruse the menu soon the waiter arrives and we order.

"So what is your next step reporter girl?" Colin asks her.

"Well I have an interview on Tuesday with the Post and all going well I will be staying in New York" she tells them while smiling at me. My breath hitches with that smile and I smile back at her.

"Well it would be great to have you back, it means Finn here wouldn't need to travel and leave us all the time" Colin smirks at us and I just chuckle.

"Sorry mate but I will follow where she leads" I say and I grab her hand and rub it.

We slip into conversation about our lives and reminiscing about our college years. By 10.30 we have eaten and drank so much that we all retire back to my place because it's the closest to the restaurant.

 **Rory's POV**

Tuesday

I wake up at the 10 am with Finn's arms wrapped around me I smile. I slip out of his arms and head to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. While I wait for the nectar of the gods I grab the phone and call mom.

" House of infinite pleasure queen Lorelai speaking" answers the phone.

"Infinite pleasure?" I question

"Yes, loin fruit what can I do for you?" She asks

"Just checking in, waiting for my life brew to be ready and getting a little nervous for the interview today" I say to her

"Oh sweets you will be great, just relax do your thing and you will be right I have faith in you" she tells me and I realise that she has told me exactly what I needed to hear.

"Thanks mom, well my life brew is ready and I want to wake up Finn" I say

"Bye sweets love you" mom says

"Bye mom love you talk later" I say and hang up as I pour two mugs of coffee and pad back to the bedroom. I open the door and walk in and place the coffees on the bedside tables and crawl in behind Finn and start to kiss down his neck.

"Finn honey time to wake up" I murmur into his ear and he rolls around wraps his arms around my waist.

"Sleep time still" he mumbles and tries to pull me in.

"No time for us to get up I have my interview today" I reply as I grab my cup and take a drink.

"Yeah you do and by Christmas you will have the job I just know it" he says to me and I smile at him while handing him his cup of coffee.

"While you enjoy the nectar of the gods I am going to shower and start to get myself organised" I say as I hop of the bed and head towards the shower. I enter the bathroom remove my clothes and hop under the warm water and enjoy the relaxing calm it brings me as I start to wash myself I feel a strong pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Trying to help or distract me Mr Morgan?" I ask with a seductive drawl.

"Distract always because you are a goddess and a vision and I can't get enough of you" he says into my shoulder as he kisses his way down my neck. I am soon distracted and lose control of everything. 30 mins later I hoped out and started drying and curling my hair ready for the interview. I spend an hour perfecting my hair and another 30 minutes on my make up then I look at all my outfits and have a panic attack.

I grab my phone and dial the one person that can settle me.

"House of calm how can we reduce your panic?" She says

"Mom, what do I wear? I'm freaking out over what to wear, it all just seems wrong" I say

"Sweets, wear the suit we bought before Mia's wedding it is perfect for this" she says to me and I pull it out of the closet.

"What shirt?" I ask

"Flowy floral peasant blouse, casual but with the pants and jacket it will be corporate casual" she says and again I feel instant calm.

"Thanks again mom your a life saver as always" I reply and hang up. I pull out the outfit mom tells me to wear and I get dressed and appraise myself in the floor length mirror.

"Not bad" I say to myself.

"Pretty damn sexy if you ask me" I hear and I turn around to see Finn leaning in the door frame.

"Why thank you Mr. Morgan but as much as I love you checking me out I must pack up my bag and get a cab to make my interview on time" I reply.

"Car is downstairs waiting and you packed your bag last night but I know you like to be early so" he says as he approaches me he gives me a peck on the lips "Good luck today but I know you will be amazing. I won't be here when you get back I have to go to the office so here is a key for you to let yourself in and call me to let me know how it went" he finishes.

"Thanks babe" I say as I grab my bag and head down stairs. I hop in the car and the driver makes his way through the New York traffic and we arrive at the post office with 10 minutes to spare before my interview. I head straight up to the 8th floor and check in with reception.

"Can I help you?" A petite blonde asks me.

"Yes Rory Gilmore I have an interview with Mr Frost at 1 pm" I reply

"Take a seat I will let Mr Frost know you are Ms Gilmore" she says and I take a seat and wait patiently.

"Rory Gilmore?" A man in his late forties with a balding head says.

I stand up and approach him.

"Nice to meet you Mr Frost" I say stick my hand out to shake.

"You too Gilmore, follow me to the conference room my superior is waiting for us to commence the interview" he says as I follow him into to the small room.

"Take a seat Ms Gilmore" he says as I sit I see a man with blonde/white hair turn around and it's the last person I expected to see.

"Ms Gilmore it's been a while, good to see you" he says

"Mr Huntzberger, I forgot that HPG owned the post" I say

"Why would that stop you applying for a job here? We are all professionals are we not?" He questions me.

"Of course sir I ment no disrespect" I reply

"No problem Rory, so let's move on with the interview. I am more of a silent participant in this interview just seeing how my senior staff hire and make sure they hire the right type of staff" he says and I take a deep breath.

"So Rory why do you want to work at the Post?" Mr Frost asks.

"Well I believe..." I say and we spend the next 45 minutes discussing my career my reason for working their and my future plans.

"Pleasure meeting you Rory and you will be hearing from us soon" Mr Frost says.

"Rory take care and you never know I could see more of you in the future" Mitchum says as he walks out. I make my way out of the building and towards the nearest cafe and grab myself a coffee to help regain my composure that I think I lost when I first say Mitchum.

As I wait for my coffee I call Finn.

"Hey kitten how did it go?" He asks me.

"Well if being blindsided by your ex's father in your interview with your future boss I as good thing then it went fantastic. I am such an idiot to forget that HPG own the Post" I ramble

"Wait did you say Mitchum was in your interview?" He asks

"Yes I did as a silent participant" I reply

"Well I still think you will get the job now I won't be home till around 6pm do you think you can manage without me?" He asks

"Yeah of course" I say as I get my coffee and make my way to get a cab and go back to Finn's place.

"See you when you get home dear" I say

"That sounds great kitten" he says and we hang up. I get to Finn's place take off my suit and collapse on his bed in nothing but my underwear and fall asleep.

A few hours later I hear a voice.

"FINN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The voice says and the bedroom door opens and there I am face to face with...


	13. Chapter 13

**Christmas Time**

"Oh shit sorry Reporter Girl I didn't know you would be here" Colin stammered as he took in the sight of his best mates girl in just her underwear. At the same time he rushes out of the room trying to avoid more of a scene.

I get up walk over to the closet and pull out a robe for myself and head out and see Colin.

"Why are you looking for Finn? As far as I knew he was at the office" I say to him

"I checked the office he is not there, I checked all his usual haunts and came up with goose eggs" he says and it gets me thinking where is he? I start to think minor things but then my mind starts making up the worst possible scenarios that he is cheating on me. I go back into the bedroom grab my phone and call him.

"Hello darling, what can I do for you?" He asks me as he answers.

"How about you tell me where you are and don't lie because I know you're not at the office because Colin just arrived and surprised me looking for you. He says he has been to your office and to all your regular haunts and he can't find you. What's going on Finn?" I blurt out realising that my own subconscious is telling me I'm not good enough Finn.

"Whoa kitten calm down baby, I was at the office then we had a business lunch. I'm almost home see you in a few minutes" he says to me and I try to calm down. I walk back out to Colin.

"He will be home soon, he went from the office to a business lunch is what he tells me" I say as I sit down and read today's paper sitting on the coffee table.

"Hey Rory you know he loves you yeah? He would never do anything to ruin that no one is worth more to him than you" he tells me but the seeds of doubt are still sitting there in the back of my mind.

Minutes later Finn walks in " what on earth are you doing her Col?" Finn asks taking in the scene in front of him. His girlfriend sitting on the couch reading the newspaper wearing the silk robe I bought for her to wear here and Colin pacing my lounge. If I didn't know any better I would swear something happened with them.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, we have a problem with the plans for the New Year " he says to me subtly.

"What part?" I ask

"The venue, burnt down last night" he tells me

"Shit where are we going to find another place to hold it in New York on a week and a half notice" I muse

"What type of venue is required?" She asks

"Don't worry about it Ror we will work it out" I say

"I want to help I'm a problem solver" she says and I start to go through all the requirements she then heads to our room to do some research before she comes back to us.

"Hey mate I do need to tell you something" Colin says to me as I look at him I see some pain in his face.

"What's up mate?" I say

"Well I used my key to get in here not thinking about reporter girl and I may have walked in to your bedroom and seen her in only her underwear" he blurts out.

I stand there looking at him dumbfounded. "You saw my girl in her underwear?" I question

"It was by pure accident, once I knew what was going on I walk straight back out. I swear to you I would never do that and I love Steph too damn much to ruin us" he replies and I know it's all good.

"Don't worry Col it's fine mate I understand it was an accident, so what's going to happen if we can't get a venue that can handel our plans?" I ask him

"I don't know we have never needed a back up" he replies

"Go see your lady, I will call when we find another venue and you can facilitate all the details from there as from tomorrow we will be in Stars Hollow till a couple of days after Christmas" I say and he gives me a hug and turns and heads towards the door.

"By the way mate, I thinks she is worried she isn't good enough for you and that you were cheating on her. I'm sorry if that's what came across in my haste to find you" he says with a sad face and leaves the apartment and I make my way to the bedroom.

"Any luck there Kitten?" I ask her as I walk in.

"There is a couple of options" she says to me as she looks over her shoulder and I see a look in her eyes that I have not seen before.

"What's wrong kitten?" I ask her

"I feel so stupid now, you were only at a business lunch and I was thinking the worst and you have given me no reason to think like that. You have been amazing and perfect and I am totally falling in love with you but then my mind runs away from me when Colin can't find you. I feel like you deserve so much better than me and I'm just whatever" she rants at me. As she tells me all this my heart grows with the love I am feeling for her but then it breaks when she starts talking about not being good enough. I move over to the bed and sit down and start rubbing circles gently on her back.

"Kitten I understand why your mind went were if did because of my past and if anyone doesn't deserve the other its me that does not deserve you. Lastly I am in love with you too" I say to her and I wait for her to respond. The response I get is not the one I expected, the next second she jumps up and straddles my lap and starts to kiss me with a passion and strength I haven't felt from her before.

"I am in love with you too Finn" she says and I kiss my way down her neck eliciting moans from my love. I move my hands down to until the robe and as I remove it and see whats underneath my breath hitches, she is wearing the most innocent looking white lace thong and bra I have ever seen on her.

"Oh kitten you look like an angel" I let out with a husky voice.

"Your angel' she says as she undoes my shirt and takes it off me and moves onto removing my pants. I lay back on the bed and let her take control like she needs to. I remove her bra and caress her breasts while she continues to undress me. She starts to go down on me and I lose all control.

"Rory baby if you want more than you need to stop that because I'm going to lose control" I tell her and she comes up and kisses me hard as she slides me into her. Once inside her I take over some of the control and work into her harder. I sit up and kiss my way around her neck and body while being inside her. We spend the next 45 minutes connecting in a way we never had before.

"Oh Kitten that was amazing" I say

"I concur Mr Morgan" she says as she snuggles into my arms. We lay there for what feels like hours but was probably only 15 minutes. Then Rory's phone went off and pulled us out of our daze.

"Rory Gilmore speaking" she says I watch as she nods and answers with some yes's.

"No problem Mr Frost, I will advise you before Christmas of my decision thank you" she says as she hangs up and the only thing that comes to mind is she got the job at the Post.

"Whats the verdict darling?" I ask

"They are offering me the job" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"We get to be close to each other Finn" she adds leaning in to kiss me.

"That's brilliant kitten and Christmas is in 3 days so when are you going to let them know and when will you move into the apartment your grandparents have?" I ask her

"I will call them tomorrow and I'm thinking about starting about the third week of January, and then see if dad has found a place for me to move into as he said he would buy me a loft or apartment or wherever I want to live. Then I want to go somewhere warm and tropical before I start my job like a real holiday" she tells me.

"That sounds great kitten how about I book a holiday from the 6th till the 18th I have some place in mind already" I tell her as I start to plan everything I want to do.

"Sounds great to me Finn, how bout we get dressed then go finish our Christmas shopping then come home and finish packing for Stars Hollow" she says

"Sounds good to me kitten" I respond and we get dressed and head out and spend 3 hours doing our last minute shopping and grab a quick bite to eat at a little bistro. We then get back to the apartment and finish packing our bags for the next 3 days at Lorelai's. We hit the hay about 11pm and don't wake till 10am. We get up and ready quickly and are on the road by 1130am, by 2pm we are reaching the exit off the highway.

"Which way from here kitten?" I ask her and she directs me to the town square and we park and head straight to Luke's and walk in and take a seat at a table we are greeted with cups of coffee before menus are handed to us.

"Rory, Finn" Luke says

"Hey Luke has mom been in recently?" She asks

"Nah she is due very soon though" he says

"Awesome while we wait can I get cheeseburger no salad, with chilli cheese fries on the side, a serve of onion rings and some raspberry pie with whipped cream for dessert and lots of coffee" she says and I just think she is amazing.

"How bout you Finn?" He ask me.

"Turkey melt, onion rings and caramel milkshake please" I say and look back at Rory. I hear the bell go and think it's just another townie when I am soon mistaken by the look on Rory's face and the mouthing of sorry.

"Hey sugar, when did you get home? Who did you bring with you honey?" Babette says in her raspy voice.

"Just got back about 10 minutes and this is my boyfriend Finn we have been together for about a month now it's going great" she says to the lady with a big smile.

"You sure know how to pick them sugar" she says and makes her way to another table.

"I'm so sorry but in the next 10 minutes the whole town will know and it will be a spectacle" she deadpans to me and all I do is chuckle.

Luke drops our food off and we start to eat when the door to the diner opens.

"Loin fruit you started without mommy?" She says

"Hey mom sorry we were hungry and coffee and food waits for no one even you" she says and continues eating her burger.

"I understand hello exotic one" she says

"Hey Lorelai" I say between mouthfuls of my food.

We all finish up and head out of the diner.

"You coming home now mom or do you still have work to do?" She ask

"Still some work to do so why don't you and Finn head home get comfy I should be home by 6 so if any funny business is going on please be done by then mommy doesn't want a repeat of Dean" she says and walks off towards her jeep while we head towards my SUV. Rory directs me back to the crapshack as she calls it and I can see the love that is exuded off the house and I haven't been inside.

"So this is where the Rory Gilmore grew up?" I say with a teasing tone.

"Yes it is now follow me and I will show you to our room" she opens the door and walks straight through the entry way and turns right and I see we are in the kitchen and she opens a door just to the right and I see it.

As I take in the room I can see it has Rory written all over it with the books and the Yale pin board and all the photos she has from the Yale days.

"Mom why is there a queen bed in my room?" She asks through the phone.

"But we can barely move in the room" she responds

"I understand it will be more comfortable for us but" she says and I can tell Lorelai has cut her off.

"Alright I give see you when you get home" she says and let's out a sigh.

"New bed kitten?" I question with a smirk.

"Yeah she wants us to be comfortable and she thought this was a good step" she replies

"Well it is more spacious then a twin" I say

"Yeah I know anyways let's just put our stuff near the closet and relax for a bit" she says as she lays back on her bed. I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"So what are the plans for our 3 days here before we head back to New York for New Years?" I ask her.

"Well we have to go to Luke's and see Lane and the twins, then there is a proper tour of Stars Hollow and that's just tomorrow. Christmas Day is lunch at the inn Sookie is cooking an amazing lunch. Other then that you will have your inaugural Gilmore girls movie night tonight and because of the time of year it's Christmas themed, Miracle on 34th street, Home Alone, Elf and The grinch." She tells me and I look at her in awe as she had lit up while telling me all of this.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you talk about all of that?" I say and I lean over and give her a kiss. "As much I would love to do more then that I think you need some more of you nectar of life and I have heard the best is a short walk from here" I say with a smirk as she gets up from the bed and we make our way out and walk back towards Luke's.

We soon arrive at Luke's and take a seat at the counter and Luke places 2 coffee bowls in front of us and fills them up.

"Anything else?" He asks

"Some chilli fries please" she says and he shakes his head and sends the order through to ceaser.

We get lost in small talk while we wait for our food. Soon the door chimes and we hear her.

"Luke I need coffee STAT!" She says and breezes in and sits next to rory.

"Hey mom" she says

"Hey sweets, hello again exotic one" she replies

"Good afternoon Lorelai" I say just as Luke places our food in front of us and grabs another coffee for Lorelai.

"So movie night tonight kiddo?" She asks

"Of course what else after this Finn and I will go get the movies and then stop by doose's for the candy and junk food" she tells her mom as we polish off the last of the fries. I place some money on the counter and we get up and head off to the video store.

"You still have a video store? What about DVD?" I ask incredulously.

"We have them we just prefer video here" she says with a chuckle as we make our way around the store and get the videos. I start to notice that there isn't as much here as should be.

"Where are the rest of the movies they can't all be hired out?" I say

"Oh that, they are found behind the Rory curtain" she says with sarcasm.

"The what?" I ask in shock

"The Rory curtain, blame small town mentality and sensorship. Long story" she says as we check out the movies and head to the market.

We walk in and she hands me a basket as well as one for herself and moves towards the candy aisle. She starts throwing in all manner of sweets from red vines to mallomars to sour patch kids, marshmallows and even peanut butter cups. Then we head to the freezer section and grab ice creams of many flavours, tater tots, mini pizzas other junk. Once both baskets are fully loaded we make our way to the checkout.

 **Rory's POV**

We reach the checkout line and I see who is on and I groan in my head. It has to be Dean, I can't catch a break let's hope it's not awkward. We start loading it all onto the counter and he looks up.

"Hey Rory, let me guess movie night?" He says in a friendly tone.

"Hey Dean, of course it is but it's a special one" I say as he starts ringing it up and bagging it.

"Whys that?" He asks

"It's Finn's first Gilmore movie night plus it's Christmas themed too" I say with excitement.

"Who is Finn?" He asks looking behind her to see him standing there.

"That would be me Finn Morgan, Rory's boyfriend" he says putting his hand out for a shake.

"What happened to the rich blondie?" He asks

"Didn't work out broke up over a year and a half ago now" I say as he finishes ringing everything up.

"$65.42" he says as I go to grab my wallet Finn pulls out his black card.

"Do you take Amex here?" He asks and Dean just nods in shock of the black card. Finn processes the payment and grabs the bags as we head off home.

"I didn't know Dean was still around" Finn said.

"It's been so long now I kind of forget" I say as we walk home.

Once home we start setting up all the candy and put the tater tots and mini pizzas in the oven. We move everything to the lounge and pile it all on the table.

"How on earth are we going to eat all this?" He asks

"Oh that's easy, the question is will you survive the sugar hangover?" I ask with a laugh.

"Sugar hangover?" He questions

"Yeah you are not used to our eating ways you will no doubt fail and end up in a sugar coma and then have the hangover tomorrow" I say as a matter of fact.

"How bout a wager on that seeing as you are so confidant?" He says to me and I turn around with a smirk.

"What kind of wager?" I ask as I kick up one of my eyebrows.

"Well if I win...you move in with me. If you win I will tell you where our vacation is going to be. How does that sound?" He says and I just stare at him in shock.

"You want me to live with you?" I ask as it's the only thing coming to my mind.

"I would love nothing more kitten, then to wake up next to you everyday and fall asleep next to you every night. Since you came back into my life I have been so happy" he says to me.

I stand there thinking about the wager he has put before me and I know I'm right so I have nothing to worry about.

"You got yourself a wager babe" I say as I put my hand out to shake and he grabs it then pulls me in and seals the deal with a kiss.

"Sound great love" he says and I make a pot of coffee.

Soon mom arrives home "loinfruit, mr exotic I'm home" she coos as she walks in.

"Kitchen" I call and she waltzs in.

"So what food do we want to go with all the junk?" She asks

"Chinese and what night is it at Al's" I ask

"Don't go there Al has gone crazy with his menu change not worth it. I say just mass amounts of Chinese and a couple of pizzas" she says

"Sounds great cheese with mushroom and pepperoni please" I say as I walk into my room and pull out some pj's for movie night.

"I'm going to change sweets and I will meet you in the lounge" she says as she heads up stairs. I start to remove my sweater then my top and bra and grab my old Yale sweatshirt to put on.

"How do you always look so stunning kitten?" He asks as he walks into the room to his bag and pulls out some sweats to wear himself.

"I'm not stunning just plain old Rory Gilmore" I say putting the sweatshirt on and then removing my shoes and my pants and pulling on my plaid flannel bottoms. As I finish I look over at Finn and see him remove his shirt showing off his 6 pack.

"And you say I'm stunning, you are downright edible" I say with a wink.

"I may hold you to that later kitten" he says with his trade mark smirk. I walk out and head to the lounge grabbing a Twinkie off the coffee table as I sit down and make myself comfortable with a blanket on my lap. Soon Finn arrives and sits in behind me snuggling me into his arms. Once mom arrives back downstairs she puts in the first movie and we start to enjoy the time together.

We make our way through the movies and the food and candy and I am surprised that Finn can handle this much. I flake out before we reach the last movie.

 **Finn's POV**

I look down after we finish watching elf and see she is fast asleep.

"Hey Lor we are going to call it a night she has piked it I'm going to carry her to bed. We will see you in he morning" I say in a soft voice.

"Night Finn" she says as I stand up gently holding her close to me and take her to our room tuck her in and then snuggle in behind her. I kiss her head then fall asleep myself.

By 10 am I am awake and find the bed next to me empty so I walk into the kitchen to see Lorelai and Rory chatting away over coffee.

"Morning babe" she says to me as she takes another mouthful of coffee.

"Morning kitten, Morning Lor" I say and grab myself a cup of coffee and sit down at the table.

"So I do believe that I don't suffer from a sugar hangover and I didn't end up in a sugar coma so I am concluding that I won the wager my dear" I say with a smirk.

"Not possible, you must not of had enough sugar" she says

"Sweets he ate more sugar than either of us last night. You were the one that was carried to bed" Lorelai tells her.

"I guess we will need moving boxes" I say as I raise my eyebrows.

"Fine I guess we do, so that's some this trip and some when we come back for the wedding?" She says to me.

"Sounds great kitten" I reply

"Ok mommy is out of the loop what's going on did dad find you a place already? Did you get a job? TELL ME!" she rants

"Ok mom, no dad doesn't need to find me a place because I am moving in with Finn because we had a wager that he would get a sugar coma and have a sugar hangover today. I got offered the job at the Post I'm going to accept and ask to start on the 20th of January so Finn can take me somewhere tropical for a holiday after the wedding" she lets out.

"Oh My God my baby girl is leaving the nest" she coos and I laugh.

"Well I'm guessing you are hungry kitten?" I ask

"Starving need sustenance" she dramatises.

"How bout Luke's then we hit Lane's then there is the tour and then we can come home and make those popcorn cranberry chains you have been going on about" I say

She starts jumping around like a crazy person so happy and I smile.

"Ok so shower dressed then Luke's" I say and we grab some clothes from our room and when we come out Lorelai is waiting.

"Ok so I have to get to the inn, I will see you two when I get home later and sweets don't do anything I wouldn't do" she says with a grin a walks out.

"Well mommy said" she says with a grin and drags me to the bathroom to shower. It takes us longer than planned to get to Luke's because of the extra carricular activities we have in the shower.

We make it through the breakfast at Luke's then head towards Lane's.

"So what should I expect from Lane" I ask

"Well she is my best friend bar mom, she and her husband Zach have twin boys I am their godmother. Steve and Kwan are adorable but I haven't seen them in like 6months. I feel like I have been such a bad friend sometimes but work was so busy and never enough time to get back." She tells me as we arrive. She knocks on the door and a guy with glasses answers.

"Hey Brian are Lane and Zach around?" She asks him and now I'm confused who is he.

"Yeah we just finished band practice so they are packing up come on through" he says and we enter the house to find them as we enter what looks like a music room I hear an almighty squeal.

"RORY!" from a little Asian woman.

"Lane I have missed you"she says as they embrace so that's lane.

"Oh Finn come here let me introduce you. Lane this is my boyfriend Finn, finn this is Lane and the blonde with shorter hair is Zach her husband the other blonde is Gil and you meet Brian before they make up one of my favourite bands Hep Alien" she say to me.

"Nice to meet you guys Rory has told me so much about you" I say

"You didn't tell me he was an Aussie" Lane says

"Not the first thing that pops to my head" she says

We all head towards the kitchen and conversations are happening left right and centre. 2 hours later we are walking out and towards the town square.

"Oh I have to call Mr Frost" she says and grabs her phone from her pocket and advises him of her decision which he is happy with her starting date too.

Rory gives me the grand tour around town and introduces me to all the characters in her life.

We arrive back at the crap shack and I fall onto our bed.

"Tired there honey?" She asks me

"Just a bit meeting so many people today I didn't realise how tiring it was" I say to her

"I know but I'm worth it yeah?" She asks me looking at me from her doorway.

"Come here kitten" I say as she moves towards me. "You are worth everything" I say as I kiss her to show her how much. We lose ourselves in the kiss and the next thing we hear is Lorelai.

"Woo Hoo Mommy's home" she says as she opens the front door. We break apart and just lay there with her in my arms.

"In the bedroom mom" Rory yells

"Are you decent?" She asks and I laugh

"Yes Lorelai we are" I say with a chuckle in my voice. She makes her way to the door and peers in "what are we having for dinner tonight kiddo?' she asks Rory.

"How about Thai?' she asks

"Sounds good, you can order, while I clean up after work" she says and makes her way up stairs.

 **Rory's POV**

I get off the bed and get the take out menu and then place an order big enough for the three off us. We spend the rest of the night eating talking and making cranberry and popcorn strings.

Mom all but barges into the room at 7am.

"WAKE UP! ITS CHRISTMAS! PRESENT TIME!" she yells while opening our door.

"MOM! It's too bloody early!" I say and roll over and snuggle back into Finn's arms.

"Your sounding like the aussie now too" mom says with a laugh.

"If you want me up you know what I need" I say as I burrow further into Finn's side.

"Kitten as much as I love this we need to get up and open presents" he says to me and I groan.

"Coffee" is all I say as I slowly unwrap myself from Finn's arms.

"In the pot pour yourself then lounge" she says to us as I grab some sweats to wear. I walk out and grab two mugs and pour a cup for me and Finn. I hand his to him as we meet towards the lounge.

We sit down and we start to unwrap our gifts.

For Luke we bought him an all expenses paid fishing trip. For mom we got her a weekend at the best spa in the country again all expenses paid.

I hand Finn his present "merry Christmas babe" I say as I hand it over. He unwraps it and looks at it quizzically. He opens the brown leather book and as he flips the pages he starts to smile.

"When? How?" He asks me

"I got all the photos and I put it together online. It's hard to buy for someone that can get everything he wants so I thought I would put together a book of us, over the years" I say to him with a huge smile.

"Kitten it's perfect, I love it" he says to me and leans in a kisses me. It was soft and caring and so full of love.

"My turn now this is for you love" he says and hands me a small neatly wrapped present.

I unwrap it and see the Tiffany's box, I smirk "jewellery?" I question he raises his eyebrows.

"I guess you just have to open it" he says to me and I open it to find the most beautiful platinum charm bracelet. I take it out and look at the charms that are already on it. There is a coffee cup, a Y, a stack of books, a typewriter, a koala and a key. I smile but then frown.

"What's the key for?" I ask him

"To my heart" he says softly and I jump into his lap and kiss him again.

"I love it, it's perfect" I say

"I will add to it over our time together with each adventure we go on" he says we finally tidy everything up and head off to the inn for lunch.

The afternoon goes by well lunch is a success and we make our way home stuffed full of food and pass out on our beds.

The next day we head off by 11am after breakfast at Luke's and saying bye to mom for a week till we come back for the wedding.

 **Finn's POV**

We are talking about our plans for the rest of the week and then my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see Colin's name.

"Hey Col what's up?" I ask

"Hey Finn when are you back I'm having trouble getting things sorted with the new venue" he says to me.

"I will be back in the city and about 2 hours. I will call you when we are back and go into detail. Is it still a costume party though?" I question and Rory looks straight at me with a questioning look.

"Yeah it is why?" He responds

"I have the perfect outfits for me and Rory that's all" I say with a smirk and she shakes her head at me.

"Alright mate I will talk to you when you get back" he says and ends the call.

"What are you up to Mr. Morgan?" She asks me as she grabs my hand and draws circles on my palm.

"You will just have to wait and see Ms Gilmore. Just wait and see" I say as I smirk.

 ** _Sorry it has taken me so long writers block can be such a bitch. I hope it was worth the wait . Enjoy I hope it doesn't take me as long to get the next chapter out._**


	14. Chapter 14

**New Years**

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up on New Year's Eve to find the bed next to me empty. Where is he? I wonder as I get up and put my robe on and head to the kitchen for my morning coffee.

"Morning reporter girl" Colin says as I enter

"Morning kitten sleep well?" Finn asks

"Morning and yes I did but I was missing something when I woke up" I said as I approach him.

"What was that darling?" He asks

"This" I say as I put my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. It's deep and passion filled. I pull away and go grab my coffee once I pour my cup he grabs my free arm and pushes me against the counter.

"Well if you feel like that I guess I can come back to bed" he whispers

"Come on you two I'm still here and you will have plenty of time for that when you go on your little holiday" Colin says breaking us from our reverie.

"Sorry Colin I still get carried away well what time do I need to be ready and what am I wearing?" I say

"Ready by 5 because we need to be at the venue by 6 to finalise everything and Finn will show you that later I guess" Colin says to me

I move towards Finn and put a pout on.

"What am I wearing tonight babe?" I ask softly

"Oh kitten that's not going to work you will just have to wait till 3 so you can get ready" he says to me and I just turn around and saunter of to the living room to watch some tv.

An hour later I hear Colin "catch you later reporter girl" as he leaves.

"Bye Colin" I call out not taking my eyes of the tv.

3 hours later.

I head into the bathroom and start to shower. Soon I am joined by Finn and he helps me wash and I do the same to him. As I get out of the shower and start to dry and work my hair.

"Kitten you don't need to do your hair you have a wig to wear" he says to me

"What?" I ask

"Your costume includes a wig" he says with a smirk.

"Ok then show me what I'm wearing" I relent and move out from the bathroom into the bedroom. He walks over to the closet and rummages through the back till he pulls out 2 black garment bags. He grabs the one that says Rory and slowly pulls the zip down turns it around and I finally see what I'm wearing.

"Finn no way can I wear that" I say with my hands on my hips.

"Come on kitten you will look amazing" he laments

"Alright, but what are you wearing?" I ask him.

"I thought you would never ask" he says as he pulls the zip down on his.

"Oh Finn that's a bit ironic don't you think" I say to him

"Come on Captain America and Wonder Woman were made for each other we will be a hit" he says to me as I grab my costume and start to grab everything out including my golden lasso.

"Can I use this at some point tonight?" I ask with a cheeky grin

"If your lucky" he says with a wink and starts to put his costume on. By 5 we are both dressed and ready I have a giant black coat on as we leave the apartment, and head straight down to the town car that headed across town to the warehouse they decided to use for this party. Once we arrive I see all the work the guys had put into this and I amazed as we enter a doorman takes my coat and I start to walk around. As I take everything in I see a foam pit, dance floor and even a confessions board for those that want to let go of something before the new year.

"We thought this could be a good idea for people that want to let go of anything including a secret they are holding on to so they can move on. Anything you thinking of putting up there?" Finn says to me.

"I think there is something I need to put out that no one will know" I say gently as he wraps his arms around me.

"You know you can tell me anything?" he says

"Yeah I know, this is just something I never even told mom. So I guess if I'm letting it out its anonymously at this point" I say wistfully

"I understand kitten but I'm always here" he says as he moves off to finish organising.

Before I know it the party is in full swing and Finn is off doing his hosting duties with Colin so I quickly sneak off to the confessions board to let this secret out into the world anonymously.

 _" I was pregnant when I graduated and miscarried the day after I found out while on my first real job with no one to help me through and I never told the father"_

I place it in the pile for the staff to place on the board, once done I head to the bar and grab myself a martini and I look and see Thomas there.

"Miss Rory, your usual I presume?" He says

"Yes please Thomas. Does Finn cart you everywhere for me?" I ask with a grin

"He loves to please you" He says handing me my glass

"Keep them coming when you see me" I say as I walk away to find Finn.

I soon find him talking with some of the LDB boys including Logan.

"Hey guys" I say as I wrap my arm around Finn's waist and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Rory" I hear in a chorus.

"Having fun kitten?" he asks me

"Yeah I am, I see you even brought Thomas in for me" I say as I take a sip of my martini.

"I know how you love his martini's" he says

"So what have you been doing tonight Ace? Logan asks

"Just looking around catching up with everyone. Putting my confession out there, I feel a weight lifted of my shoulders now that I have" I say

"That's the reason for it. I think I'm due to head in and write mine down too" he says as I look around and see Steph standing to the side.

"I'm going to see if Steph wants to dance" I say to Finn and give him a quick peck and move away.

I spend the next hour and a half dancing with Steph on a quite part of the dance floor until Finn comes over to me.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I ask seeing the look on his face.

"Has Logan seen you since you left us before?" he ask me and I look at him wondering.

"No why?" I question

"Because we both looked at the confessions wall and found your writing and he is extremely angry" he tells me and all of a sudden I lose my breath.

"Find him and meet me in the coat check room I will talk to you both together and hopefully avoid a nasty scene here" I say as Finn walks off trying to find one of his best friends.

"What was that all about?" Steph asks

"My confession the guys picked up on my hand writing and it's a bomb for Logan" I say

"How do you mean?" she questions further and I explain my confession and she just stand there shocked.

"Yeah that's why I need to face this head on" I say as I make my way to the bar.

" I need a tray Thomas, two martini's and 4 scotch neat please" I say and he quickly makes my order and I move through the crowd with ease and enter the coat check to find no one there so I sit on a stool and wait. 5 minutes later Finn and Logan walk in and Logan blows his top straight away.

"Why didn't you tell me Ace? I deserve to know that I had a child the I lost" he says in rage.

"I didn't tell you because it hurt Logan, it hurt like hell you had just told me now or never 3 weeks earlier and then I find out I'm pregnant to my ex-boyfriend that I still love. I was still processing when I ended up in the ER. I lost the child and a lot of blood, it almost killed me and I had no one. I couldn't tell my mother and I had no friends on the trail yet, I thank god every day that Hugo gave me medical benefits and was willing to keep it quite for me. Can you imagine the headlines 'Huntzberger-Hayden-Gilmore love child lost' it would have destroyed me like it almost killed me. It took me a long time to come to terms with it, I wonder for months why me? why couldn't I do this basic thing like carry a child? Not one day went by that I didn't think of our child that never made it. Not one day I was not sad that I wasn't a mother, but I realised if I was I would not have the life I have now. An amazing partner, a job that I plan to thrive in and the freedom to be whatever I want to be. I am sorry I never told you but what could you have done? Where would we be now? It would not have anything about what we were, you wanted it all then and I couldn't give that especially after I lost our child. A child we never talked about having. anything else you would like to know?" I say once I get everything out as I do I feel a giant weight off my shoulders and as I breath out I feel Finn wrap his arm around me and I grab one of my martini's and down it in a couple of gulps.

"I guess I understand but why did you leave it for me to find out that way?" he asks

"It's an anonymous confession Logan, if you and Finn didn't know my writing so well it would still be anonymous. I guess one day if Finn and I get that serious I would have told him just so he could understand my nerves of falling pregnant and it happening again" I say as tears start to fall.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone Ace. I think I might skip out now it's been a huge revelation and I need time to process it." he tells us as he walks towards the exit.

"Logan if you need to talk about it call me" I say as he leaves.

"Are you okay kitten?" he ask me

"Yeah I really wasn't expecting that tonight but now I want to enjoy the last hour of this old year with my amazing boyfriend who never ceases to amaze me" I say with a smile as I grab my second martini and walk out with Finn's arm around me.

Once we get out to the main room we are approached by Colin and Robert.

"Where did Huntz go?" they asked

"He received some news that he needs to be alone to process" Finn says

"What news? How can it affect him that much on New Years?" Robert asks

I take a deep breath "He found out that he should have been a father of a ten month old child that didn't make it" I say as a lone tear runs down my cheek.

"What?" Colin asks

"I miscarried 3 weeks after graduation the day after I found out i was pregnant and it almost killed me physically I lost a lot of blood and spent a week and a half in hospital in Dallas. I never told him and he found out via my confession he recognised my writing" I tell them and they all look at me shocked.

"Well we are glad your still here" Colin says

"Thanks Col but please don't tell anyone you can talk about it with Steph but that is it. Please don't bring it up around me, I have finally been able to move on and not be sad everyday" I say as I take Finn's hand and lead him to the dance floor for a slow dance that is playing.

Soon it is time for the countdown and we are all standing on the balcony watching the ball drop.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..Happy New Year" everyone yells and I turn around and embrace Finn and give him the biggest kiss I feel I have ever given. All my pent up emotions being directed into this first kiss of my new year and my new life with Finn.

"Happy New Year kitten, want to get out of here we can leave Colin in charge" he says to me and I look up to him and smile.

"That sounds great" I say and he goes over to Colin and tells him what is happening he nods and we head straight out of the building and he leads me towards a hotel nearby.

"Aren't we going home?" I say

"I love how you say home but it is too difficult to get a cab or the driver to get here and take us home too many people around" he says and I smile as he leads us straight up to our room and I see there is a small bag of my things there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him

"Because I wanted tonight to be special a New Year and a new start for us" he says kissing my neck and I succumb to his ministrations and we fall onto the bed in a throw of passion.

 ** _I know you have all been waiting for this one i hope it was worth the wait. All feedback is welcome._**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Roaring good time**

 **Warning will contain sexual content**

 **Rory's POV**

We arrive in Stars Hollow the day before the wedding to help with the set up and to calm mom down. As I get out of the car I am accosted by mom "Your here finally now I need you to come try on your dress again I had a dream last night that your dress didn't fit or sit right" she rambles dragging me off upstairs as Finn grabs our bags and brings them inside.

Once upstairs she shoves me into the bathroom with my red flapper dress. I quickly remove the clothes I am in and come out in the dress.

"I told you it was still fine" I say to her just as I'm about to go back in and Finn walks into the door way.

"Hey kitten are we going to Luke's soon I'm hungry" he says as he looks in and as soon as he sees me I see his eyes darken with lust as his breath catches.

"If I can change then yes we can head to Luke's I'm craving his burgers something fierce" I say as I walk back into the bathroom and quickly change back I shove the dress back to mom and drag Finn down stairs and out the door.

"Is that your dress for tomorrow?" he asks and I just nod

"Whats the theme?" He asks me.

"Roaring 20's/Great Gatsby her dress is amazing and I'm surprised at what she has managed to get Luke to agree to wear" I say as we walk towards the diner.

"So I get to see you in that dress tomorrow and take it off you?" he ask me wiggling his eyebrows lasciviously.

"If you play your cards right Mr. You could get just about anything you want" I say in a husky tone.

"Oh don't do that to me please kitten, I can't always control myself with you" he says as we walk past Miss Pattys and he drags me to the door pulls it open sees there is no one inside and pulls me inside and shuts the door behind us and moves me towards the back corner and pushes me against the wall.

"Do you have any idea how much seeing you in that dress turned me on" he says to me

"Oh I can tell" I say while I graze my hand along his bulging cock. He starts to kiss his way down my neck working over my most sensitive spots.

"Finn" I moan as he starts to peel my sweater up my body and quickly moves away to remove it along with my t-shirt underneath. I then push his jacket off of his shoulders as he peppers kisses down my collarbone and into the valley between my breasts.

"Oh Kitten, if only you knew how much control you have over me" he mumbles while working his way down my body as I continue to undo his shirt and remove him from it.

"Oh I know and I love it" I say in a breathy moan as he undoes my my jeans as he kisses me down my stomach and removes my jeans he pulls my panties down too. As he rises back up kissing my body I grab his belt and undo it quickly followed by his buttons and zip and pull his pants and boxers down. He continues his ministrations around my neck before he reclaims my mouth and I feel the love and desire pour out of him.

Within seconds he is inside me and I screech out in ecstasy of him filling me up.

"Oh Finn!" I say as he continues working into me at a frantic pace. I feel my orgasam building to a a crescendo as I reach my peak I grab his shoulders and dig my nails in. As my orgasam subsides I feel Finn start to tense and I can tell he is about to explode.

"Ohhhh Kitten!" He moans as he reaches his release. We both slide down onto the floor leaning against the wall, taking our time to regulate our breathing.

"Finn that was...Wow" I tell him as my head leans against his shoulder with his arms wrapped around me.

"I concur darling" he murmurs in to my ear kissing my hair.

"Well I think we need to get dressed and you need to feed your girlfriend" I tell him as I start to find my clothes and put them back on. Within minutes we are dressed and straightened out and walking as inconspicuously as possibly out of Miss Patty's. Just as we were reaching the bottom of the stairs we hear a cough.

"So what were you two up to?" The person says and I look up and see a smiling face.

"Lane!" I scream and run over and give her a big hug and then look into the stroller and see my godsons. "Hey Steve, hey Kwan have you missed your auntie Rory" I say to them giving them both a kiss.

"And I repeat my question what were you two up to?" She questions again and I can feel the blush rising in my checks.

"Rory was just showing me the site of much of her mental childhood trauma" Finn states smoothly.

"Very likely story, I know what Rory is like in Miss Patty's" she says with a wink and I suddenly feel mortified.

"What I'm not the first male that Rory has enjoyed the delights of the dance studio with?" Finn asks with mock hurt.

"Sorry baby but your my second Miss Patty experience but by far the best" I say with a smirk as we start to walk towards Luke's. We all soon arrive at Luke's and order soon mom arrives.

"How is it your not eating yet?" She asks us and I just go silent again.

"Rory showed me around the Hollow" Finn says saving me again while I see Lane suppressing a laugh. We all sat laughing and eating for the next hour. Soon enough it was time for us to get our supplies for our movie night.

"Mom you grab the movies and we will grab the snacks then when we get home we can order the pizza and Chinese" I say she nods and we head off in our different directions. We head into Doose's and both grab baskets.

"How much do we need for tonight kitten?" He asks me

"Well I think the same as last time" as we make our way to the candy aisle within 10 minutes we are back out of Doose's and on our way to the crap shack. The movie night went off without a hitch, we went to sleep around 11 and were woken by grandma at 9.

"Hey grandma, what are you doing here so early?" I ask her as I open the door and head back to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on.

"I told your mother I would be here at 9 to help you both get ready" she says as I grab 4 mugs out of the cupboard.

"Bare with me grandma, I need to wake Finn then mom" I say as I move through to my room I jump on the bed.

"No kitten too early" he says as he rolls over.

"I need you to wake up, grandma is here so put some clothes and grab yourself a coffee I have to wake up the bride" I say to him as I head back out to the kitchen pour a mug of coffee for mom and head up stairs. I walk into her room sit down on the other side of the bed and wave the coffee under her nose. Her eyes pop open and hands pop out to grab the mug.

"Happy wedding day mom" I say to her as she takes her first gulp of the day.

"Thanks kiddo" she says as she looks at the clock "Why are you up so early the ceremony isn't until 3 pm" she says to me.

"There is someone else down stairs other than my boyfriend" I say to her.

"Oh no...I forgot mom was getting her at 9...and I forgot to tell you too" she says

"Ding ding ding 50 points for the bride. Now you need to get your wedding prep clothes on and come downstairs I'm going to make a run to Luke's and get us breakfast supplies" I say as I hop of the bed and head back downstairs.

"Hey baby, come with me to Luke's for breakfast supplies?" I ask him as I head into my room to change.

"Of course darling" he replies and follows me in to get changed himself. Withing five minutes we are walking out of my room.

"Grandma did you want anything to eat from Luke's?" I ask as i grab my phone and wallet.

"Just some coffee please" she replies and we make quick qork of getting to Luke's. We walk in to find Luke busy serving customers.

"Shouldn't you be relaxing before you get married?" I ask him as I approach the counter.

"Just open for the morning" he says to us.

"What did you want?" he grumbles to us.

"Lets see two Gilmore breakfast specials, 8 coffees and some donuts and danishes for later for us. What did you want babe?" I say

"Just wome chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and sausage" he says and I grin at how our eating habits are rubbing off on him.

"You have been around this one too long" Luke says pointing towards me and I grin as Luke places cups of coffee in front of us while we wait for our food. Soon Jess comes out from the kitchen with our food.

"Here you go guys see you later at the wedding" he says to us as we walk out and back to the crap shack.

"We come baring food" I call out as I walk into the house carrying bags while Finn carries all the coffees. We all sit down and enjoy our food the hairdresser and makeup artist arrive at 11 like organized and the kitchen turns into a salon where mom, grandma and me all get beatified. While we are being made up Finn goes and joins Luke and Jess in getting ready. He gives me a kiss goodbye and grabs his suit bag and heads off to the diner.

"So Rory how are things going with you and Finn?" Grandma asks me while my hair is being done.

"Really good, we just moved in together after christmas and we are going on vacation to a mystery location tomorrow for two weeks before I start my new job" I gush with such a happy smile.

"So things are getting serious?" she asks in only that tone she can.

"Serious enough I guess, we are very happy and I love him so much that it scares me sometimes but I have learnt that sometimes the good things are the ones that scare you at times" I tell her and she smiles.

"That is so true" she says as we fall back into a comfortable silence. By two we are all ready to get dressed, once I am in my dress I put my shoes on and head up stairs to help grandma get mom dressed. Once up stairs I find mom just shrugging out of her robe.

"Hey kiddo you made it just in time to help me" she says with a smile as I walk over the closet and pull out the dress bag and lay it on the bed and unzip it. I gently grab the dress and unzip it so mom can step into it. Once inside I allow grandma to do it up, as she does she starts to tear up.

"Oh mom its all good" mom says to grandma and I stand there looking at the two most influential women in my life.

"Save the tears for later we need to finish off this dress and then head out to the horse and carriage waiting outside to take us to the square" I say to them.

We quickly finish up getting ready and head down to the carriage. Of course in true Gilmore fashion we are running ten minutes late. Once we get to the square grandma hops out and walks down the asile to her seat I get down and walk down and take my place at the alter as I then watch mom walk down the asile with grandpa. I see the pride in his face and the happiness in mom and Luke's eyes.

The cermony goes by quickly and before we know it we are being introduce to the new Mr & Mrs Danes. I cant believe mom has finally married Luke they can now have their happily ever after and who knows maybe I have found mine I think as I walk back down the asile with Jess on my arm. We head off and get our photos done and before we knowing we are back in the square and sitting at our tables. We get through the first two courses and it is time for the speeches. I stand up and walk towards the microphone I take a deep breath and look out of the crowd of people that is our town.

"Good evening all, as you all know I am Rory Lorelei's daughter and best friend. I have prayed for this day to come for so many years. Myself and everyone else in this town watched as mom went through man after man while Luke watched on waiting for his chance and thank god he did. I have never seen mom as happy as you have made her Luke. May you have many years of happiness together and may you increase our family sometime in the future. To mom and Luke" I say raising my glass to them.

"To Luke and Lorelai" the guests all repeat. Then Jess makes his way up to mic after me and I head over to Finn and sit on his lap while he wraps hiw arms around my waist and places gentle kisses on my shoulder.

" Luke your a great man, you treated Rory like she was your own daughter all these years and tried your damndest to make me a good man. You now get your happy ending with the woman you have loved for so many years. We may not all be so lucky but I'm glad you have because you deserve all the happiness life can bring" he says with a nod and steps down. The soft melody of 'Reflecting light' plays through the sound system as Luke rises from his seat putting his hand out for mom to follow him to the dance floor. They reach the floor and Luke pulls her in for their first dance as man and wife. Just like mom said a few years ago Luke can waltz, they looked so happy soon the DJ is asking any other couples in love to join the bride and groom on the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance with me kitten?" he asks sweetly into my ear and I nod and rise from his knee and he leads me to the floor wrapping his arms around my waist as I place mine around his neck.

"This has been a perfect day" i say softly to him.

"Yes it has, the only thing that will make it better is me taking this dress of you tonight" he says in a husky tone and I shiver at the innuendo. We spend plenty of time dancing and greeting everyone we hang around for the cake cutting and the gater toss and bouquet toss. Finn and I won both of those and shared our dance then decided to escape back to moms since they werr staying at the Inn. That night we made the moat passionate love we have ever had. We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms with content smiles on our faces. I dreamt of all the places he could be taking me on this getaway he has planned out.

 ** _Here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry it took so long for this chapter I just took me some time for me to get out everything the way i wanted. Next chapter the holiday to Finn's secret location. Who wants to guess where it might be? Till next time._**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Surprising destination**

 **Rory's POV**

The next morning I wake up to find the bed next to me empty.

"Finn?" I call out wondering were he is.

"Yes kitten" he says popping his head in from the kitchen.

"Just wondering where you were. So what time do we leave today?" I ask him

"Whenever we want but it would be best if we leave sometime this evening" he says to me and it has me curious.

"What should I pack for?" I continue to question as I get up.

"No need we will shop when we get there" he says to me and I huff in exasperation.

"I don't want you just buying me everything baby" I whine as I get up and head out into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Alright pack a small bag for a very warm climate and I will buy the rest of what we need when we get there"he says as he hands me a mug of coffee.

"Alright" I relent as he passes me a packet of pop tarts. We finish breakfast and I head back into our room to change and pack the one bag Finn is allowing me. By lunchtime I am packed we put our stuff in his car and he drives us to Luke's for one last lunch before we hop on our flight. We get to Luke's at 1 and walk in and take a seat at the counter. Caesar takes our order and I sit there trying to probe more answers out of Finn as to our holiday destination.

"It's not gonna happen baby so stop wasting your breath" he says to me just as Caesar places our food in front of us. We ate up and by 2 we are on the road to the airfield to the private jet. By 3 pm we are in the air.

"So how long till we get to this undisclosed location?" I ask him

"Well you should get comfortable and maybe get some sleep in like 12 hours so that you will hit the ground running when we arrive" he says and I look at him confused.

"Long haul flight?" I ask with a quirk of my eyebrow.

"Just a tad" he says as he settles into his chair and grabs his laptop to do some work now that we are at a safe flying altitude. I rummaged through my bag and found the book I was looking for and snuggle into my chair.

A few hours later I put the book down and take a walk around.

"Hey babe, what food do we have here? Where is the coffee?" I ask him and he gets up from his seat and knocks on a door and out pops a stewardess.

"Mr Morgan what can I do for you?" She asks

"Rory would like some coffee and can you start preparing our evening meal please" he tells her as we take a seat and wait for our food and drinks.

"You really did think of everything" I say to him as I crawl into his lap and start kissing him.

Dinner is soon served we eat and then sit back and watch a few movies. Soon enough I was falling asleep in Finn's arms. He lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom and put me to bed. I woke up what felt like the next morning I walked out of the room into the main compartment.

"What time is it?" I ask as I take a seat and wait for my coffee from the stewardess.

"Local time or back home?" He ask looking up at me smiling.

"Both" I answer

"Well back home it's about 12 pm and local time to where we are heading it is about 2 am" he says with a grin " We still have another 3 hours of flight time before we arrive" he finishes.

"So we are on the other side of the globe 14 hours ahead of time... are we going to Australia?" I ask him getting excited.

"Yes my kitten we are going to my homeland. We will have a week on the Gold Coast doing all the touristy things then we are heading to Melbourne so I can introduce you to my family properly and some of my close mates" he tells me and my grin just increases tenfold.

"Oh My God Finn you are amazing, this is going to be fantastic. I love you so much!" I say to him jumping in his lap.

"I'm glad you like it kitten" he says as he wraps and arm around me and kisses my hair. I snuggle in an relax back thinking about what plans he has for us. Before I know it we are being told to buckle up for landing. At 6 am we land and hop of the plane and straight into a limo which is taking us to our hotel.

"So are we staying at another family holding?" I ask him smugly

"Of course we are kitten, this is our premium hotel our flagship shall I say. The Palazzo Versace, it is our most luxurious hotel and we have the premier suite for the week. Anything we need anytime of day plus there is an amazing little fish and chip shop just down the road we have to have" he tells me and I can't wait to relax and enjoy this vacation. Half an hour later we arrive at the hotel and Finn goes and speaks to the concierge and is soon handed a couple of card keys and motions for me to join him.

"Travis, this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Travis Stone he is our head concierge." He says to me and I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Travis" I say

"The pleasure is mine Ms Gilmore" he replies

"Please call me Rory" I reply and he nods.

"Well we best be off to our room, busy day of shopping later" Finn says as we make our way to the elevator. We enter and Finn pushes the button for the top floor.

We soon make it to our suite and I just stare taking it all in.

"Hey baby, ummm how rich is your family?" I ask in a slightly frightened tone.

"We are worth more than the Huntzbergers that's for sure but they just don't realise it. With 20 five star hotels Australia wide, 40 across America and another 80 across the rest of the world but we don't flaunt it like they do" he answers me and my jaw just drops. I really had no idea.

"What time are we going shopping and can we order some breakfast?" I ask him as I move towards the master suite.

"We will head to the shops at around 9 am and yes I will get onto room service now" he says

"I'm going to take a shower and change" I say as I make my way to the bathroom off the master suite.

30 minutes later feeling refreshed I walk out and see a smorgasbord of food. I take a seat pouring a cup of coffee and start grabbing a bit of everything that looks good. By 9am we have eaten and head out for our shopping spree. We spend the next 8 hours shopping and having lunch by the time we are finished and back at the hotel I am exhausted. I manage to change and fall into bed and am sleeping like a baby.

 ** _Here is the next chapter once written it feels like it's kind of a filler but the good stuff is coming. More soon._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Excitement & Adventures**

 **Rory's POV**

After our first shopping day we get up and head off to our first full day out. Finn would not tell me where we were going so I had to sit a wait. Soon we are exiting the freeway and moving through a parking lot.

"Are we going to Movieworld?" I ask him as I look out the window and see the sign.

"Yes we are kitten, we are going to ride thrill rides and watch the shows and get photos with all the characters" he says to me with a grin and I smile at the thought.

We walk straight in and Finn heads straight to a gift shop.

"Can we get a queue jumper please" he says and she hands one over as he hands his Amex card over to pay for it.

"What's that for?" I ask

"It's so we can book our ride times and not have to wait in to long queues being that it's summer holidays and gets very busy" he says and I smile at him.

As we start to walk up Main Street and we see Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny off to the side.

"Oh Finn we need to get our photo taken it's Bugs and Lola. She is so cool a I always wished I could ooze her confidence and sex appeal" I gush as I drag him over to the line.

"Kitten you do ooze confidence and sex appeal" he whispers huskily into my ear and I shiver take a calming breath and focusing on our day.

We soon reach the front of the line and we walk over I wrap my arm around Bugs and Finn wraps his around Lola and we smile for the photographer.

Soon we move off further into the park.

"So what do you suggest we go on first?" I ask him hoping he has a plan.

"Well it's probably smarter to ride the Wild West ride first to allow us to dry off" he says with a grin and we walk off towards the back of the park. We arrive at the ride and see there is no line we reach the front and jump into our vessel. We make our way through the ride including a few little screams from me like when we went backwards. That was until we hit the big final drop, I screamed my lungs out while Finn cheered. We got totally saturated and once we got off the ride we went and purchased our ride photos and laughed at how scared I was. We soon then made our way to lethal weapon ride followed by the superman escape. I forgot how much fun thrill rides can be it takes me back to the LDB events. We spend the rest of the day eating and riding the rides and getting photos done and watching the shows. Before we leave we hit the gift shops and spend so much money on toys and clothes and cool movie memorabilia. We made our way back to the hotel to drop off all our stuff shower and change before he took me out to dinner on a private beach looking out over the amazing sunset.

The next day he took me to dreamworld where we went on more thrill rides like the giant drop, tower of terror, wipeout, cyclone, the claw and the motocross coaster. He then took me to the wildlife section and I got to hold a koala and feed some kangaroos it was such an amazing experience until he surprised me with the most amazing experience ever. We were walking through tiger island when one of the staff comes over and gives Finn the nod and he grabs my hand and we follow the staff member.

"Finn where are we going?" I ask him

"We are going to get up close and personal with Sita" he says like I should know who or what that is.

"Who might Sita be?" I ask until I see a beautiful golden orange tiger sitting right in front of us.

"That is Sita" the staff member tells me.

"Oh she is beautiful, do I get to pet her?" I ask in awe.

"Yes you also get to walk with her and get some photos with her as well" the staff tells me further. I jump into Finn's arms and give him a massive kiss.

"This is awesome I can't believe you organised this for us" I say to him while holding him tight. We enjoy our 30 minute tiger experience we make our way back towards the front entrance and we see the parks mascots Kenny and Belinda the koalas.

"Finn another photo time please" I plead with him and he leads me over as we have our photos taken.

We are soon on our way back to the hotel.

"Hungry babe?" He asks me as I relax back in the seat.

"Yeah dinner sounds great what did you have in mind?" I ask him

"Fish and chips" he replies with a smile.

"Is that the place just down the road?" I ask him excited

"Yes it is so if your ready we are just going to walk as it is literally right next door" he says to me as he takes my hand and we head out the room and to the shop. We walk inside and I'm taken aback it is actually a fish shop where you choose what fish and how much you want and how you want it cooked this is so awesome. I look about all the different fish and decide on some snapper battered along with some calamari and potato cakes and dim sims and chips we waited while the cooked our food and talked about all the fun we have had over the last 3 days here.

The next day we walked up to Seaworld and enjoy our day at the park including the Bermuda Triangle, Vikings revenge flume ride, The imagine dolphin show and looking at all the animals. Finn surprised me again this time with a dolphin swim for both of us, he has made this as the most amazing trip and exactly what I needed before we start this new adventure that is our life together and my new job.

The rest of our time on the Gold Coast flies by with some pool and beach time and treatments at the spa. We are then on our way back to the Morgan company jet and on the two hour flight to Melbourne where I will be meeting his family properly including his mom and grandparents along with his mates. I don't know why but I'm more nervous for this part of the trip meeting the family and friends but I guess it was due to happen knowing that our lives are now joining together.

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter of their fun in Australia, more to come soon if my muse keeps working for me. Please review it keeps me motivated to write more._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Family and Friends**

 **Finn's POV**

This is the part of the trip I'm most excited about, I finally get to introduce Rory to my mum, grandparents and little brother. I hope they love her as much as I do, I know all my mates are going to think she is amazing so I am not worried about them.

The plane soon lands and we deplane and get into our family car.

"Hey Jordan good to see you" I say to our driver.

"Its good to see you too Mr Morgan" He replies and I laugh at his formality with me even after all these years. We get ourselves comfortable in the back of the Bentley and we make our way to my City apartment located in Southbank not far from the casino with a beautiful view of the city and Yarra river. We arrive at the apartment where my doorman helps us with our luggage up to 33rd floor, I have a three bedroom apartment with two bathrooms and separate office space it takes up half the floor so I only have one neighbour who happens to be Chelsea.

Once in the apartment I take Rory's arm and pull her towards me for a searing kiss. She then deepens the kiss and starts to undo the buttons on my shirt as she trails kisses down my neck and chest.

"Welcome to my home here in Melbourne darling" I say to her.

"Its amazing Finn I can't believe you did all this for me" she says as she continues to remove my clothes.

"You should know by now I would do anything for you baby" I say to her as she trails wet kisses down my chest. I grab the seem of her tank top and pull it up I've her head and start to kiss down her neck to her pulse point as she undoes my shorts and pulls them off me along with my boxers. I am now standing naked in my living room with my beautiful girlfriend. I then undo her bra and quickly remove her skirt and panties and then lift her up and carry her to my bedroom.

I lay her down on my bed and her hair fans out behind her face and I can't help but be breathless. She is just absolutely stunning I can't help but think how lucky I got.

"Baby you look gorgeous" I say breathlessly and she smiles at me and pulls me into her for a sweet and deep kiss. I reach out and grab a condom slide it on and enter her in one swift movement. We move in perfect synchronicity taking each other to another level before we climax. We lay back in bed and I pull the sheet up over us and take her in my arms.

"You know this is a first for me kitten" I state to her.

"What is a first?" She asks in a murmur

"Sleeping with someone in this apartment and bed" I muse

"Seriously?" She asks me raising her head to look at me I just nod at her.

"Wow" she says as we lay there I soon hear my Australian mobile chirp with a message. I hop out of bed and pull on some boxers and walk out to the living room and pull that phone out of my shorts pocket.

*Morgan, get your ass to the corner tomorrow at 1, bring the brunette* Kyle

*how the hell did you know I'm back already?*

*Jenn spotted you entering your building on her run. Bring the girl heard she is stunning?*

*see what she says it's her holiday, gotta get ready to see the fam. Talk soon*

I walk back into the bedroom and flop down on the bed.

"Who was that?" She asks me

"Just one of my mates, you up for meeting a few friends for lunch at a pub tomorrow?" I ask her hopefully

"Yeah of course I want to meet your Aussie friends" she says and I smile at her with how happy she makes me.

*See you tomorrow upstairs bar 1 pm*

*awesome can't wait to met this woman*

"Kitten we need to shower and get ready if we are going to make my parents on time" I say as I jump up and walk towards my bathroom I hear the sheet drop just before I turn the water on as I wait for it to heat up I feel her arms wrap around me.

"So who am I meeting tonight?" She asks me.

"Mom, grandma and grandpa plus dad and Chelsea and Thomas will be there too" I tell her and she nods against my back.

"How fancy?" She asks

"Fancier than the pub but less than your grandparents. I will be wearing a polo shirt with linen shorts. I think you would look amazing in that beige crochet halter dress by dolce" I say to her

"Oh yeah that would be good" she says as she jumps into shower and starts washing herself I hop in with her and we help each other clean up.

An hour later we are both dressed and exiting the apartment on our way to my parents place.

"So how far to your parents place?" She ask me

"Depends on traffic but no more than 20 minutes" I tell her as I trace little circles on her thing just below where her dress finishes. Fifteen minutes later we arrive at my parents home, Jordan opens the door and I hop out helping Rory out too. We walk up to the door and ring the bell only for it to be answered by Chelsea.

"Hey Chels" I say giving her a hug as we walking in.

"Hey Finn, hey Rory" she replies hugging me back and then giving Rory a cheek kiss. We walk through the house out onto the back porch. I walk straight over to mum at the table working on a salad.

"Mum, great to see you" I say letting go of Rory's hand and giving mum a hug.

"Finn darling I have missed you, you need to come home more often" she says in a slightly scalding tone.

"I wish I could mum but I can't leave my love for too long" I say and I gesture Rory to come over.

"Mum, this is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore or better known as Rory. Rory this is my mum Jasmine" I introduce.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Morgan" she says like alway with perfect politeness.

"Please Rory call me Jasmine and it's a delight to meet you too Finn has told me and his father so much about you, we feel like your already part of the family" mum tells her and I can see the emotion in Rory's eyes to say this means the world to here.

"That means so much to me Jasmine, when are Finn's grandparents and brother arriving" she ask as I look around to not see them here yet.

"They shouldn't be long and Thomas is inside with Finn Sr" mum replies just as my grandparents walk straight through the side gate to their home.

"Wait your grandparents live right next door?" She asks me and I just nod.

"Pop, Nan great to see you" I say as they approach us and I give them both a hug.

"Good to see you too Finn, now introduce us to your lovely woman" Pop says to me.

"Pop, Nan this is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore or better known as Rory. Babe these are my grandparents Finn Morgan the first and Rachel Morgan" I tell everyone.

"Please call us Pop and Nan" Nan says to her and I smile at how well this is already going. Dad soon emerges from the kitchen with Thomas and the food for the BBQ.

"Finn, Rory how long have you been here for?" Dad says to us.

"About 10 minutes ago I'm just being introduced to your lovely wife and parents" she says to him as he gives her a hug and then me.

"Babe this young fella with dad is my little brother Thomas, bro this is my girlfriend Rory" I say to him

"Great to meet you doll" he says to her as he gives her a hug.

The night goes by smoothly and by 10 we are on our way back to my apartment. We fall into bed and sleep through till late in the morning.

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up and look at the clock of the bedside table and see it is already 11 am. I hop up and out of bed and out to the kitchen to find coffee. When I arrive I find Finn siting at the counter with coffee and danishes.

"Aren't you the perfect boyfriend?" I coo at him as I grab a mug of coffee and a cherry danish.

"Why I do try darling" he says back to me as he reads his paper.

"What time do we need to leave?" I ask him as I eat my breakfasts.

"About 1230 it's a casual pub so denim shorts and a top with flip flops will do" he says to me and I settle down think I wouldn't have enough time to get ready. I soon finish up and make my way back to the bedroom and into the bathroom for my shower.

20 minutes later I walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and start to search through my suitcase for my white denim shorts and my deep blue tank top along with my comfy flip flops. I lay my outfit on the bed and start to finish drying myself off as Finn enters the room and starts to massage my shoulders.

"As much as I love that feeling honey if we don't stop we won't make it to your friends on time" I say to him as he places kisses down from my ear to my collarbone.

"Oh they can wait, they know me better than to be on time plus they would think I'm crazy if I missed out on some one on one time like this" he tells me as he heads down towards my chest placing his kisses and then sucking on my nipples I arch into him and lose control. We then make love over the next hour then quickly get dressed. We leave the apartment at 1 and make our way towards the tram that takes us right to the pub.

"Babe why are we using public transport?" I ask him somewhat confused

"Easier to get there due to traffic getting to this pub, tram stops right out the front" he says as he helps me on and we make our way there. A couple of minutes after we get on the tram Finn's phone goes off. He laughs and types a quick reply.

"Let me guess Kyle?" I say to him with a smirk

"Yeah, I told him we are on our way" he says with a silly grin.

"What else did it say?" I ask knowing a grin like that has to mean more.

"He told me to get you out of the bedroom" he chuckles

"You were the one keeping me there though" I say indignantly.

10 minutes later we are climbing the stairs to the corner hotel and walk out into an expansive beer garden. I look around and see a guy wave like an idiot towards us and I feel Finn take my arm and weave us through the crowd to the large table where a half dozen people are all enjoy beer.

"Kyle" Finn says giving a tall muscular blonde a manly hug. He works his way around the four guys and two girls as he reaches a redhead I see her give me a glare and I think to myself what's her problem.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Rory, babe this is Kyle, Steven, Jenn, Hunter, Mac and Kel" he says to me and I take everyone in with a little wave and take a seat.

"What do you want to drink kitten?" He asks me.

"You know what I like surprise me" I say to him as he leans down and gives me a quick peck as he moves towards the bar.

"So Rory how long have you guys been together?" Kel asks me with a scrutinising eye.

"Just over 2 months we moved in together around Christmas" I say with a smile at her.

"Wait Finn is living with his girlfriend?" Mac questions

"Yeah we made a bet that I thought he couldn't win but in the end I lost and I moved in with him" I say with a laugh

"You really did tame the wild man" Kyle says to me and I just shrug.

"So how did you guys meet?" Jenn asks and I then go into the story of meeting Finn in college then our chance meeting in Seattle. The whole time I see Kel glaring at me and looking at Finn wistfully. We all spend the afternoon drink and munching on snack food. Soon enough Kel gets up grabbing her purse says goodbye quickly and walks out.

"Who the hell let her know we were catching up?" Finn asks after she leaves.

"She was with me when Kyle called me and I couldn't say no" Mac says with an apologetic look.

"Why did I feel like if looks could kill I would have been dead?" I asked.

"Babe, Kel and I have history...we were in an on/off relationship for about 3 years during my boarding school time and Yale pre yacht sinking. She has always held out that I will end up with her but she has nothing on you" he says to me and I smile up at him giving him a gentle kiss.

We finish up at the pub around 9 and we are both very drunk Finn hails us a taxi and we get back to his apartment and have hot drunken sex passing out on his bed wrapped in each other's limbs.

 ** _Hope it was worth the wait. More to come soon. Like all my other stories please review it helps me to write more for some reason and keeps me motivated._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last days of holidays**

 **Finn's POV**

After our drunken afternoon we spend the morning in bed. I get up at around 10.30 and put coffee on for Rory and start fixing some scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. Half way through cooking I feel her wrap her arms around me.

"Morning babe" I say as I flip the bacon and work the eggs.

"Morning Finn" she says to me and unwraps her arms from me and grabs a mug from the cupboard and pours herself some coffee.

"Breakie should be ready in ten mins" I say to her

I soon dish up our food and take it over to the counter and sit next to her and start to eat.

"What would you like to do today kitten?" I ask her seeing it's her time.

"Well how about we go see some sights" she says

"Sounds good well how about we walk down to the Eureka tower and go up to the sky deck and do the edge experience and then we can head down to St Kilda grab something to eat on Acland St and then go to Luna Park and have some fun on the rides then come home have an early night and then tomorrow I can take you to my favourite place in the state" I say to her with a smile and she nods her head in response as we finish our breakie and make our way to shower and get ready for the day. We soon walk out both of us in shorts, flip flops and t-shirts.

We walk our way down the Yarra river towards the Eureka Tower and head up to the 88th floor to take in the 360 degree views of Melbourne. I then get her to do the edge experience which can be scary if afraid of heights but I know she is cool because of her jump that I missed seeing. We get a solo ride thanks to money talking, the box moves out from the building and then before we know it the floor sounds like it's breaking and then the tint removes and we can see all the way to the ground.

"Oh my god Finn this is amazing. I wonder how they do it?" She says as we get our photo memory done. We spend about an hour looking around through all the binoculars. We head down stairs and grab a taxi down to St Kilda and grab a bite to eat from a little cafe. We walk back towards Luna Park where we get an unlimited ride pass and go crazy like teenagers. We go on the old wooden senic railway that runs around the outside of the park. We then follow it up with the spider, pirate ship, enterprise, pharaohs curse and finish with a sweet ride on the carousel. We head back home for the night and order in some pizza to relax before we go to bed early so we can head to my favourite place in the morning.

We wake up around 8 am have breakfast and then head down to the garage and jump into my Range Rover Evoque and head off and down the highway.

"Where are we going babe?" She ask me after being on the road for forty five minutes.

"It's a surprise but it's my favourite place to go when I'm home and you will see a new side to me" I tell her as we work our way to our destinations.

After another hour we arrive at Jan Juc surf beach and I see the whole gang there including Kyle with my board and wetsuit pants. We exit the car and I grab the bag that I packed from the boot and head towards everyone.

"Took your time Morgan" Mac says as we approach them I see that Jenn has already put down a throw rug with a beach umbrella and the esky's.

"We made good time, just because you speed all the way here" I say to him as I place our stuff on the rug.

"What do you think kitten?" I ask her.

"It's amazing Finn absolutely stunning" she breaths out.

"Well I'm going to leave you with Jenn I'm going out there to join the guys. It's been too long since my last surf" I say to her as I take my shorts off and put my wetsuit pants over my board shorts grab my board off Kyle and run out to the water.

 **Rory's POV**

As Finn enjoys the surf I sit down with Jenn and just watch the guys as they enjoy the ocean and their favourite hobby.

"So tell me more about how it went meeting Finn's family?" Jenn asks me while grabbing some juice out of the esky.

"Well it wasn't my first time meeting Finn Sr or Chelsea but it went well enough better than when I first met his dad" I say thinking back to that day in Philly.

"What happened the first time you met him?" Jenn asks me

"Well let's say he heard Finn was in Philly and decided to pop in for a visit" I was saying

"Wait did he walk in on you two getting down and dirty?" She asks with a smirk on her face

"No Finn headed out to do some work and I had just had a shower and was walking out to grab my case from the living area and his dad walked in with his own access key and saw me in nothing but a towel" I say thinking back on the embarrassing

"Oh my god I would have paid to be a fly on the wall when that happened" she says all while laughing.

"Well he didn't even know Finn was seeing anyone, so I kind of surprised him but he was very nice about it even when I saw him again and Finn's mom and grandparents where so lovely they even told me to call them nan and pop. I am guessing that Thomas is a bit like Finn when he greeted me all friendly and cheeky like" I tell her

"Yeah they are both very similar. How does Chelsea like you?" She asks

"She is still very weary of me because of my history with Logan. I never meant to hurt Logan but he hurt me too by issuing me an ultimatum of now or never. I hope that over time I will gain her trust but it's just a waiting game I guess" I muse out loud

"Yeah she is very protective of Finn but that's just because he has been hurt in the past" she says to me and I start wondering if she is talking about Kel.

"How do you mean?" I ask out loud

"Well back before Finn went off to boarding school things between him and Kel were really hot and heavy. To be honest most of us expected the two of them to end up together but when he went to Yale he ended it knowing what life would be like hanging out with Logan and Colin. Though when he came home to tell her she was sleeping with his supposed best friend Campbell. I think he really did have strong feelings for her but nothing like what she saw between the two of you and that's why she went on the defensive. She hoped that with Finn back home she would get her second chance but Finn had moved on cutting short any fantasies she had about them rekindling there past" she tells me.

I sit there thinking about every thing she just told me and I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me slightly but I know he loves me and I know what we have is strong. Stronger than anything we had both ever felt.

By the time the guys finished surfing we had moved onto questions about her life. I found out that she is a graphic designer and has a thing going on with Hunter.

"So what have you sheilas been taking about all this time?" Mac asks us as the grab their towels and take a seat on them.

"Just getting to know each other better" I say cryptically as I know that no one else knows about her and Hunter. I see Hunter eye me carefully as I take a drink of my iced coffee which I found stashed in the esky.

"That's good to know, now who is ready for some lunch" Finn asks and I realise just how hungry I am.

"Definitely" I reply as I hop up and help pack everything up and into all the cars.

"Head back to quay?" Steven asks

"Yeah Frontbeach seems like the best option this one will love it" Finn replies as we hop in his car and drive back towards the way we came.

We park around the corner from the restaurant and head in and grab a table for the six of us. We all grab some drinks and then order lots of things to all pick and share. We spend the next 2 hours eating and drinking and talking soon enough we were on our way back to the city.

"Did you enjoy our outing?" He asks me.

"It was the perfect day babe, Jenn is brilliant and all the guys are great I can see why you are such good friends with them" I say to him with a smile.

"So what did you and Jenn talk about all that time?" He asks me.

"Well she asked me about how it went meeting the family so I told her about the first time I met your dad and then she told me about herself and her life. She also told me a little about your history with Jenn, don't be mad at her we were talking about Chelsea and how she is still somewhat weary of me. She explained what happened and with my history with Logan it all kind of started making sense." I reply

"Wait she told you what?" He replies keeping his eyes on the road.

"She told me about how they all thought you guys would be the real few and when you came to call it off while at college you caught her with Campbell. I understand that the past hurts but you know you can talk to me about it, I will always be here for you" I say to him as I grab his hand and hold it.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you it was just that to be honest I had blocked most of it out. It hurt to think that someone that I cared about as deeply as I did could deliberately hurt me in that way whether intentional or not. Did she tell you about the supposed secret thing her and Hunter have?" He asked me and my jaw just drops.

"How the hell do you know?" I ask him genuinely curious.

"Hunter let it slip one drunken night and we promised not to say anything" he snickers.

"Well then that just sucks I thought I knew something about your friends that you didn't" I say with a small pout.

"Sorry to burst your bubble darling" he says as we fall back into a comfortable silence. Before I know it I am being woken up by Finn.

"Kitten we are back time to get up" he says to me and I get myself out of the car and into the elevator up to his apartment and once in the bedroom I take my shorts and bra off and fall into bed stuffed from my day in the sun. Right before I fall asleep I hear Finn say "night kitten sleep well baby" gently into my ear.

Our last few days in Melbourne fly by before we are back on the jet and on our way back home to New York. We arrive home in the late afternoon the same day we left and we have a light dinner and go straight bed to try and beat the jet lag as I start my new job in just two days.

 ** _Yes I am getting a bit of writing done lately. What can I say my muse has been good to me. Hope your enjoying if so review I know it's might sound silly but the more I get the better I seem to write._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back to reality**

Rory's POV

The last couple of days before my new job started where a whirlwind of getting everything ready and making sure I had enough suitable clothes for work along with spending as much quality time with Finn. I was due to start work at 9 am but as usual I was up at 6 am too excited to sleep.

"Kitten come back to bed" Finn moans out as he turns over leaning on his arm looking me over.

"I have to get ready" I tell him

"You have 3 hours till you need to be at the office which is 3 blocks away. You picked out your outfit last night with the help of your mum. Come back to bed and me and I will help you release some of that nervous energy" he says with a cheeky grin.

"Fine but by 7 I am getting up and getting ready" I say to him as I jump on top of him and start to kiss him chastely.

He grabs my hips and rolls me over so that he is hovering over my body and starts his ministrations down my neck and across my breast I released a moan of pleasure as I pushed my body towards him more. He continues his kisses down my body and lifts my night gown above my hips and buries his face at my centre working me into a frenzy with his skilful tongue and fingers. I soon fall over the edge but before I can even catch my breath or relax he thrusts inside me filling me perfectly I then roll us over and ride him for all he is worth.

"Love if you keep up like this I won't last too much longer" he says while trying to control his breathing and I grin knowing what I can do to him.

"Really?" I ask with an innocent look on my face.

"Damn straight" he says as I roll my hips over him as I ride and then I feel him explode inside me. I let him finish his release before I remove myself from him and make my way to the shower. 20 minutes later I exit the shower dry myself off and wrap my robe around me. I pull out the stool in front of the vanity and start to do my hair and makeup. By 745 I am finished and dress in my grey pencil skirt and white blouse with my grey jacket. I slip on my black Mary Jane heels and grab my work satchel and head out to the kitchen. I grab my self a mug of coffee and some pop tarts from the pantry. I sit back and read my paper before I know it Finn is behind me.

"How are you feeling love?" He asks as he wraps his arms around my waist as I continue to drink my third cup of coffee.

"Not too bad I just hope everyone is nice and not too cut throat" I say voicing the concerns I have.

"It will be fine kitten, you are amazing and if they can't see it its their loss" he says as he walks towards the coffee pot to pour himself one.

"Oh thanks baby, can I get a refill while your there?" I ask him giving him my bambi eyes.

"You know I would never deny your elixir of life"he says chucking topping up my mug after he pours his own and puts some toast on for himself.

"Why thank you" I say with a smirk and continue to read my paper.

By 830 I have finished and am ready to head to work.

"Well babe I'm off I will call you at lunch" I say giving him a quick peck before I head out the door and make my way to the post offices. I arrive at 845 and check in with security before I head up to the 8th floor.

When I meet the receptionist I let her know I am here for my first day and that Mr Frost is expecting me. I take a seat for a few minutes till I hear Mr Frost approach.

"Rory, welcome to the Post. Follow me and I will introduce you to your editor and he will go from there with the rest of your department" he says as I follow him to the elevator and we go down to the 6th floor. We walk along a very open floor plan space till we reach an office at the back with a secretary.

"Is he in Jade?" Mr Frost asks

"Yes sir, he is expecting you both" she says with a smile as we enter the room.

"Mason, this is your newest writer Rory Gilmore. Rory this is your editor Mason Houseman" Mr Frost introduces.

"Nice to me you Mr Houseman" I say to him shaking his hand.

"Please call me Mason we are a lot less restrictive down here" he says with a chuckle.

"Well I will leave Rory in your capable hands. Let me know if you need anything Rory" he says as he leaves the room.

"So what's on my agenda for the day and where will I be sitting?" I ask him.

"Well the day starts in about 20 minutes for the Monday morning staff meeting. I usually check how stories are going and assign any new ones needed. I will also introduce you to the rest of the team and give you your first story. But for now I will show you around our floor, where to find everything and most importantly the break room" he says as we step out of his office.

"Please tell me it includes coffee and I will be relieved" I say with a grin.

"Of course it does and standard rule applies you finish the pot you make a fresh one, but I wouldn't do that with the regular coffee after 4pm no one drinks it they all switch to decaf" he says and I wrinkle my nose.

"Coffee snob?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Coffee addict some call it but it is my life's blood I cannot live without it and whoever says decaf is the same is just lying to them selves." I say with a chuckle.

"I will take your word for it but we need to get moving to the conference room for the meeting afterwards I will show you your desk" he says as we exit the break room and walk down the corridor to the conference room. A half a dozen people are already there. Mason just points towards a seat at the front as his way of saying sit there. Within 10 minutes the room is full and Mason starts the meeting.

"Good morning everyone, its going to be a busy week like usual so I hope your all up for the challenge. New business first we have a new writer joining us as of today, her name is Rory Gilmore and she has come straight from Obama's campaign trail. Make her welcome and help see that she hits the ground running. Next order of business..." he continues on and we listen for about 30 minutes including me getting my first story. I'm so excited that once meeting is over I jump up and walk out but realise I don't know where my desk is. I then wait outside patiently for Mason to come out and as I see his face I start to scowl.

"Not funny" I say grumbling like a child

"Just a little. Your were so excited to get started you forgot you don't know where your desk is" he says stating the obvious while grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"This way Rory" he says as he turns in the direction all the other reporters went. Soon we arrive at a desk on the edge of the room " this is yours, decorate how you like just nothing offensive to others I don't want harassment suits filled" he says as he walks back off to his office I look down on my desk to find an information sheet with all my log in details to get me started. Ten minutes later I am finally logged in and start doing research on the story I was given along with reading through the notes in the file to see if I can organise any interviews. The morning flies by and before I know it one of my coworkers is tapping on my desk.

"Hey Rory, it's lunch time just wondering if you wanted to join us. We are just going to a little deli down the street and they have good coffee" she says to me I smile and lock my computer grab my bag and smile at her as we walk to the elevator.

"I'm sorry this may be rude but I didn't catch most of your names this morning" I say hoping that the understand.

"Of course, I'm Zoe, this is Claudia, Millie and Carly. Claudia and I are reporters like you and Millie and Carly are some of our department photographers. We all started around the same time so we became a close group but when we saw you we thought you would be prefect for our little group" she says to me as we all reach the lobby and I follow the group to the deli. As we arrive at the deli my phone rings I pull it out of my purse and smile.

"I'll be right in girls I have to take this call" I say to them as the head inside.

"Well hello Mr Morgan, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I answer

"Well hello to you too love. Just checking in as it is lunch time seeing if you wanted company for lunch?" He asks me and I smile at the fact he is thinking of me.

"I would love to but I'm already out with some of the girls" I say to him as I turn to see the girls watching me.

"Well I better let you get back to them let me know when your on your way home" he says as we finish our call.

"Will do, love you babe" I say

"Love you too kitten" he finishes and we end the call and I head inside grab myself a sandwich and coffee and join the girls.

"So who was that that causes your whole face to light up?" Claudia asks as she picks at her salad.

"Just my boyfriend Finn checking in on how my first day was going and seeing if I needed company for lunch" I tell them as I tuck into my sandwich.

"Oh yeah so how long have you guys been together?" Millie asks

"Oh just a couple of months but we have known each other for over four years. We went to college together and I dated his best friend for most of my college life" I say nonchalantly as I continue to eat.

"How is his best friend ok with it?" Zoe asks

"He wasn't to begin with but he worked through his problems and now we all get along great. Finn and I live together in his apartment a few blocks from the office" I tell them.

"You already live together?" They all ask

"Yeah it was his idea, he made a bet that I lost so I moved in around Christmas/new year." I tell them and we sit there and get to know each other more. We head back to the office where we continue to work. At about quarter to 5 Mason comes over to my desk.

"Hey Rory, how the day been?" He asks

"Yeah good just getting into the flow of everything. Everyone has been so welcoming" I say

"That's great to hear, Well whenever anyone new starts we all head down to the Campbell for some drinks how does that sound?" He says to me.

"Sounds like a plan let me just finish up and I will met you all down in the lobby" I say as he moves away to find everyone else. I grab my phone and make a quick call.

"On your way home kitten?" He asks me as he answers.

"Not quite babe, after work drinks for my first day at the Campbell around the corner from our place" I say to him

"Care for some company?" He asks

"If you would like to" I say with a grin

"Alright I will see you in about an hour by the time I finish up and get there" he says.

I then log off and meet the girls by the elevator and we head off to the Campbell. We arrive at the bar and are seated at a large booth. We grab a pitcher of margaritas and sit back and start talking. As I am sitting there the guy sitting to me left inside the booth decides to put his hand on my knee and start rubbing it.

"Can I help you there?" I ask him while a take another mouthful of my drink.

"You definitely could sugar" he says with a lascivious smile which makes my stomach turn.

"How might that be?" I ask playing along with his game getting ready to drop him like a sack of potatoes.

"Come home with me and we can have a party for two" he says as he leans in towards me.

"What was your name again?" I ask him playing along more.

"Richard" he says thinking he is getting some where.

"Ok so here's the thing Dick..." I say as I look around and see Finn's smiling face coming towards us. "See the tall dark and handsome guy walking towards us?" I ask him

"Yeah" he replies

"Well he is my amazing boyfriend so if you don't wish to have a sexual harassment suit on your hands I suggest you remove your hand from where it's going and move away before we get lawyers involved. Capiche?" I say to him and his face drops but his hand doesn't move. I then grab it off my leg and start to twist it just like Paris taught me.

"Do you still want to be able to use this hand?" I ask him as I keep twisting it he just nods at me.

"Then I suggest you get as far away from me as possible and don't ever try anything like that again" I say and he grabs his hand and moves closer to Mason who is in the middle of a story. Finn then sits down next to me and places his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry I took so long kitten" he says as he kisses my temple.

"All good babe just getting to know my coworkers. Everyone is brilliant" I say smiling at them all.

"Ok everyone this is my boyfriend Finn, Finn this is the metro crew. Zoe, Millie, Claudia, Carly, Drew, Neil, my boss Mason and Dick oh I mean Richard sorry" I say with a cheeky smirk.

"Nice to meet you all" he says before he places his order with the waitress.

"So Finn I never caught your last name Rory here has not mentioned it or what you do." Zoe says making conversation.

"It's Morgan and I am Vice President for the family company Morgan Holdings" he says and I watch everyone's jaws drop.

"Rory! You didn't tell us you were dating one of New York's most eligible bachelors" Millie's says with a grin.

"I don't see him that way we go back to college together when I was dating his best friend" I say refilling my margarita.

"It's true back then I was just a drunken Aussie sleeping with whatever redhead I could find now days I'm a one woman man with the most amazingly gorgeous and talented woman I know" he says as he turns and gives me a kiss on the lips.

We continue to talk with everyone and enjoy a few drinks before we bid a farewell to everyone and walk the block back to our apartment. Once inside and relaxing on the couch Finn asks me a question.

"Why was Richard giving me the evil eye all night?" He says and I chuckle and tell him all about what happened right before he got there.

"My god you are brilliant woman" he says as he pulls me to my feet and takes me to our bedroom to have his wicked way with me.

 **A**. **N** I know it's been a while and I do apologise but writing has been tough for me lately I hope you enjoy this slightly long than normal chapter. Any ideas send me a message I am happy to take on any ideas. As always thanks to my awesome muse Navywife06 whom without her some of the ideas of where to take things may never come about and helping me move through my writers block your amazing as always with your support.


	21. Chapter 21

**A new President**

 **3 months later**

Barack Obama's has been elected as our 44th president and the whole paper is in a hype to have the best information and the best leads and here I am thinking about what I am going to wear to the inauguration dinner tonight that none of the staff know about. We have our three press passes going with one reporter and two photographers but no one knows I will be inside and it's all because of Finn. I never knew his family where backers of Obama but I am glad. The only other thing plaguing my mind it's this issue with Richard or Dick as I like to call him. He won't leave well enough alone and to make matters worse he is the journalist going for our paper so he is going to see me on the red carpet as we enter. As I sit at my desk working on a local issue a delivery guy rocks up with black roses and chocolates and I think that is a really weird thing to send someone. I sign for them and quickly try to find the card as I look around the bouquet I see Richard look over at me and smile and I shiver at the thought of him. I soon find the card and it creeps me out.

 _Beautiful roses from my black heart for the woman that has enraptured me._

 _Richard_

As I sit there staring at the note it starts to scare me at how dark and twisted he is I quickly snap a photo of both the flowers and the note and send it to Finn and see what he thinks I should do. I have been out with the crew a few times since he first tried to hit on me but I always made sure Finn was with me from the start so he knew there was nothing there but with the latest addition I am starting to worry.

* Go to your boss, tell him if it doesn't stop you will file a sexual harassment case*

* Thanks for the advice baby*

After Finn's text I quickly finish my article and file it to my editor but I take a printed copy also and head to office to speak to him about Dick. I knock on the door and wait for a response.

"Come in" He calls and I enter and place the article on the beak and take a seat.

"What can I do for you Gilmore?" Mason says as I take a seat.

"Well that's my newest article and I have a more delicate matter I need to discuss with you" I say trying to figure out how to word it.

"What is it?" He asks as he looks over something on the computer.

"Well I am about ready to make a sexual harassment complaint on one of our staff if he doesn't start backing off" I say trying to be unemotional.

"Who might this case be made against?" He asks looking up from his screen.

"Richard" I answer straight to him

"Well this is delicate, he came in here earlier claiming that you are the instigator and he wants nothing to do with you" he says to me with a slight smile.

"Well how about this for evidence" I say passing my phone with the photo's "or the time he tried to hit on me or any number of times he leers at me in the office" I say starting to get frustrated.

"Well at the moment it's your word against his and he has been here longer. For all I know you want his spot" he says and I can see what's going on.

"Your in on it, he has you paid off some how" I say as it clicks into place.

"The question is how are you going to prove it" he says and I stand up and start walking towards the door.

"You better watch out Mr Houseman you don't want to cut off your nose to spite your face" I say as I take what has been sent to me and make my way to the elevator. I quickly press the button for the 12th floor where senior management is found. I just hope this gamble pays off because of it doesn't this is the end of my time here at the Post. As the elevator pings and opens I make my way to reception and ask if Mr Huntzberger is free. She asks do I have an appointment, I say no but I am a member of staff and it's important. She leads me through to a small meeting room and I sit the evidence on the table and wait for the powerful man to appear.

"Rory, I wasn't expecting you when I was told one of my staff wanted to see me. What can I do for you?" He asks as he sits down and I lay it all out to him about everything that has happened with Richard and then with Mr Houseman I show my evidence and he makes note of it all and then says he will speak with HR in the morning.

"So how are you and Finn going?" He asks and I'm shocked he is being genuine.

"Yeah we are well, I actually have to head of soon we have a dinner tonight" I say as I go to grab the evidence.

"Let me hold on to this for evidence and is it just a private dinner or the public kind" He asks with a knowing smirk.

"You know the Morgan's affiliations we are representing them tonight at the dinner" I say

"Enjoy yourself and I will sort this all out as soon as possible" he says as I grab my bag and head home. I make it home just after 2 and I make a pot of coffee before I head up to our room to change into some shorts. I head back down to the coffee and inhale the first cup and then pour my next and head back to the room to organise my things. I know Finn isn't due home till 3 so I head into my closet and pull out my dress. It's an Elle Saab original, it's a flowing beige gown (picture above). Finn hasn't seen it yet and I can't wait to see his face. I take out my Manolo's and Dior clutch and fins the necklace and earrings grandma and grandpa gave me for my 21st. I hear the door open and I know Finn is home and I make my way to the shower and hop in starting to leather myself up.

"Kitten?" He calls

"In the shower babe" I answer as I lather my hair.

"How did your boss take the information you gave him?" He asks as I continue washing my hair and he rids himself of his work suit.

"Oh Richard is in cahoots with him, I went above both their heads to Mitchum and he is taking it up with HR" I answer as I let the shower remove the tension from my body.

"That's what you had to do baby" he says as he hops in with me and massages my shoulders. We spend the next 20 minutes getting washed up and I hope out feeling refreshed. I move to my side of the bathroom and start to work the dryer over my hair, once dried I start to work it into a very delicate chignon. Once it is done I get my makeup out and start working on the very delicate colours to match the dress. I come out of the bathroom an hour and a half after Finn. I go to my draws and find my lingerie that match the dress. I spend the next 10minutes putting everything together and once done I walk out of the room and towards the living area where I know Finn will be waiting for me all ready to go. I walk in and see Finn turn and look at me and I see his face just light up with admiration and desire.

"Wow kitten, if we didn't have to be at this dinner I would be whisking you back up to our bedroom but alas we have to get on our way" he says to me as he holds out his arm and leads me out of the apartment. We hop into the town car and it moves slowly towards the hotel and ballroom where the dinner is being held. We arrive 40 minutes later a staff opens the door and Finn hops out gracefully fixing his tuxedo jacket before placing his hand out to help me out of limousine. As we move towards the press waiting line we pose as required and I see the Post photographs snapping photos of us and I realise I have been made. I see a massive scowl on Richard's face and I continue to smile for all the photos before Finn give our correct names and spellings for the papers. We continue into the ballroom and Finn greets many people while introducing me to them. We move along taking some champagne and we are soon approaching our newest president and the First Lady.

"Miss Gilmore, where have you been this last five months we have missed you" Michelle says to me as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Mrs Obama your too kind, I found the trail too draining and got a better position at The Post in New York, plus this wonderful man here showed me it might be time to stay in one place" I say with a smile as I rub my hand down his arm and he swooped in behind me wrapping me in his arms.

"Barack, Michelle it's wonderful to see you again. I didn't realise you knew my girlfriend so well" he says smiling at them.

"Your girlfriend? Did I hear that correctly Finn?" Barack says with a laugh.

"Yes sir" he says with a smirk.

"How do you two know each other?" Michelle asks the ever curious woman.

"We went to college together and she dated one of my best friends for almost three years" he answers and they nod knowing my story about Logan.

"Well it's been great to see you both again. Don't be strangers and we expect an invitation to the wedding" he says as he starts to move away.

"We aren't even engaged" I say to him with a laugh.

"They know it's just a matter of time" he says with a smile. He then leads us to our table where we sit and enjoy our meal once the speeches are over I excuse myself to the ladies room as I am approaching the door I hear my name called out. I turn around to see none other than Richard staring me down.

"How can I help you Richard?" I say with total society voice.

"What are you doing here? I'm the only writing member of the staff to be here" he says snidely

"I'm here in a private capacity with my boyfriend his family are major contributors to the Obama campaign and he is representing his family" I answer as I move towards the ladies room again and he quickly swoops in on me.

"Did you like my gift today?" He asks leaning in close to my ear.

"It was disturbing and I recommend you stop before you regret it" I say and squirm out of his space and quickly into the ladies room. I come out 5 minutes later and he is gone and I head back to the table to Finn and he leads me to the dance floor.

"Is everything alright kitten you were gone a while" He asks me.

"Everything's fine babe, just had to handle Richard" I answer smiling for the cameras going off around the dance floor. We dance away to the music completely oblivious to everyone watching us including the president and First Lady. After dancing for what seemed like hours and just before the fireworks Finn leads me out to the gardens and we walk around till we arrive at the fountain in the centre of it.

"Rory baby" he says as I turn to look at him he leads me to the edge of the fountain and I take a seat as he stands in front of me pacing nervously.

"What's wrong Finn?" I ask getting worried about what he could be about to say.

"Since I ran into you 6 months ago, my life has been turned upside down but it's a good thing because I found the love of my life, the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you Rory Gilmore do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asks.

 **Yes I am being evil and leaving it at a cliff hanger like this the more reviews and votes the sooner you will get the answer and more. I'm sorry it took me soo long to get this chapter out but I hope to get more chapters out sooner for all my stories.**


End file.
